Only Love Can Save Thy Soul
by ArchAnime
Summary: Something saddening happens to Kagome and she seeks Inuyasha for comfort. (HINT: It's NOT rape) (Full summary inside)
1. What's Wrong?

**INUYASHALUVZKAGOME**

**_VERY IMPORTANT_: I AM REPOSTING ALL OF MY FANFICTIONS ON THIS SITE. MY INUYASHALUVZKAGOME ACCOUNT WAS FROZEN AND SO I AM CREATING A NEW ACCOUNT. THIS IS MY NEW ACCOUNT.**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**SUMMARY: KAGOME _DOESN'T_ GET RAPED IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! Something saddening happens and Kagome seeks Inuyasha for comfort. Naraku has been defeated and now Inuyasha and Kagome much search for the rest of the sacred jewel on their own since Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara are all settling down. There is a new villan who is out for the sacred jewel. Inuyahsa and Kagome continue to grow closer. **

**Only love can save the soul**

**Chapter 1: What's wrong**

Kagome was sitting on the grass of an open field. She sighed in content as she placed her open text book down. Things were definitely going to change around here. They had defeated Naraku a week ago and only just recovered.

It had been two whole years since Kagome had fallen through the well for the first time and she didn't know if she could bare to leave all of her friends behind, especially Inuyasha. He was her best friends and had sacrificed himself for her more times than she could possibly count. She loved him and she had known for a long time, but that didn't make things any easier. In fact it made them much more complicated since she didn't know whether he loved her as well. Even if he did he would never admit it. She knew he at least cared for her, because he had saved her many times and he always got jealous when Koga came around. There was also something else preventing her from going home, something that made her cry every time she thought about it, something that she was afraid to say out loud, in thought that saying it would make it truer than it already was.

For the whole jewel shard thing Koga had his two and others were still scattered around. Kagome and the others were missing one third of the thing. Now it would only be Kagome and Inuyasha searching for the jewel. Just like the old times.

Kagome stretched her arms over her head for a moment as she yawned. She was watching Shippo and Kirara roll around in the field. Miroku and Sango had already planned to have children together before Naraku was defeated. They were off trying to find a suitable place where they could raise their children when they were born. Sango wasn't pregnant yet and they hadn't even started trying since Naraku was only defeated a short time ago. Kagome had no idea where Inuyasha was.

"I wonder... if Inuyasha has decided whether or not he will go to hell with Kikyo or not." Kagome said with a frown. She knew better than that. Inuyasha didn't want to die yet, but there was always a chance.

"Hey Kagome?" Shippo came over to Kagome with Kirara beside him, with a questioning look.

"Yeah, Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Um... well I was wondering where do babies come from.. Miroku was going to tell me, but you said I needed to wait till I was older... I'm older now." Shippo asked the classic embarrassing question. Kagome blushed.

"Not old enough, runt." Inuyasha said as he came over and picked Shippo up by the tail. "And I told you that earlier... sneaky little..." Inuyasha growled. Shippo gulped at first and than glared at Inuyasha.

"Let me go!" Shippo squired. Inuyasha dropped him right on his bottom and walked off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out to him. She got up and ran to stand beside him, only to have him walked to the side. She wondered why he was avoiding her. "Hey, Inuyasha, where are you going?"

"To hunt." Inuyasha hurried off. She stomped her feet in irritation. _'Hunt' he says, 'Gotta go' he says, 'I have something to do' he says. Why doesn't he just talk to me?' _Kagome thought as she stomped off towards the village. _'Maybe Kaede has something for me to do.'_

**Meanwhile **

**(With Inuyasha) **

'_Damn wench, why does she have to smell so... good when she's in heat! It drives my senses crazy! Gods! There's only a day to go before it's over for a month.' _Inuyasha stomped through the woods angrily. He hated avoiding Kagome. It wasn't like he couldn't handle himself when he was near her at times like this, he just acted nicer towards her when she was in heat and he didn't want to seem different, or else the others would suspect something, and for Kagome's sack he couldn't say anything.

**Meanwhile**

**(With Miroku and Sango)**

"Miroku do you think Kagome will go back to her own time now that Naraku is defeated?" Sango asked.

"She still has to complete the jewel with Inuyasha. I think I'll miss traveling with them, looks like they'll be on their own. Shippo and Kirara both want to take it easy and stay with us for the time being." Miroku stated as Sango and him walked through a village, not to far from Kaede's, looking to see if there was a place where they could build their hut around here.

"Maybe we should just make a hut in Kaede's village." Sango suggested.

**Meanwhile**

**(With Kagome)**

"Hey Kaede?" Kagome opened the bamboo door to he hut and peeked in. Kaede wasn't there. "Hmm? I guess she must be out in the field. Maybe I should make some ramen for dinner... oh wait Inuyasha went out to hunt... so much for that plan." Kagome sighed once more. "So than what should I do? It's such a nice day, yet so boring... When Inuyasha gets back I'll give him a piece of my mind and find out why he's avoiding me." As if on queue Inuyasha walked into the hut, once he saw Kagome he turned quickly and went to go back outside, but she grabbed his haori. "Why are you avoiding me!" She asked. He yanked away from her.

"I'm not _avoiding_ anyone, wench. I just forgot to get dinner." Inuyasha was about to go back out, but Kagome stepped in his way.

"I'll make ramen." Kagome said. "Explain."

"I don't have to explain anything to you, now let me go, I need to.."

"Tell me.. you need to tell me, NOW! Or else.."

"Or else what?" Inuyasha grinned.

"Sit!" Kagome screamed. She threw her hands down her sides in frustration. "Fine then, go! Go see Kikyo! See if I care. Your such a jerk, Inuyasha." Kagome stomped out. Inuyasha stood up.

"Kikyo? As if I have any reason to see _her_." Inuyasha said in anger as he to stomped out of the hut. Inuyasha walked to the field Kagome was in earlier. Shippo and Kirara were gone, but Kagome wasn't. She was sitting there, with her text book. Inuyasha went to turn around, but he smelt something. Kagome.. she was crying. He turned back to Kagome and her face was berried in her text book. Inuyasha walked over to her. "Kagome?" He asked as he plopped down beside her. She cleared her tears before looking up at him.

"What?" She asked coldly. Inuyasha made no reference to the anger in her voice and paid attention to the sorrow in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I'm not." She protested. "I just have something in my eyes." She lied. Inuyasha didn't believe her one bit.

"Your eyes huh?" He asked. He reached his hand down and did something unexpected, he whipped away the tear. Kagome stiffened in surprise. Her eyes went wide.

"Yeah... my eyes."

"Lets go."

"Go where?"

"I'm taking you back to your own time."

"But why?"

"I'll get you tomorrow, I just have something to do." He stood up. Kagome got up next to him.

"I can wait here..." She said hesitantly.

"It's better if you just go. You've been here for three weeks now, and last time you were only there for a couple hours, you need to get more ramen anyway."

"I'll get it another time, I still have some." Inuyasha shook his head disapprovingly and walked off. He wanted her to go until she wasn't in heat anymore, that way it didn't seem like he was avoiding her, but he couldn't stop her from staying here if she wanted to. Anyway it would be over with tomorrow. He could handle it until than.

**One week later**

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in Kaede's hut. Kagome was sitting across from Inuyasha, with a fire between them. It had been a month since Kagome was home now and she knew the others were wondering what was going on with her. Inuyasha seemed a little worried, but tried to hide it.

"Kagome? What are you still doing here?" Inuyasha asked. "We're out of ramen and..."

"I'll go as soon as I can, alright?" Kagome said softly, with a smile as she looked at him. There was a hidden sadness in her smile. Inuyasha gulped and held back the urge to comfort her. He needed to talk to her at a place more private to find out what was wrong with her.

"Do you want to go out and search for the jewel today and when we get back you can restock on supplies?"

"Um... yeah, we could do that. We have enough supplies to last a little while, just no ramen." Kagome said.

"Alright than, we should go as soon as we can. Grab your bag and we'll go." Inuyasha replied as he stood up. Kagome grabbed her bag and put on her shoes, over her socks and headed out of the hut. Kaede was heading their way, preparing to go into the hut.

"Where are ye off to?" Kaede asked.

"We're going out to search for the jewel." Kagome said.

"Come on, we don't have all day." Inuyasha pushed. He knelt down and Kagome got on his back after she waved goodbye. They hopped off into the forest. He hopped quickly and came to a stop at a meadow. He dropped her and turned to face her surprised gaze.

"Inuyasha!" She complained. "Why did we stop?"

"Alright, wench! I've had enough of this already. You are constantly moody, even though your not even in heat any more," Kagome blushed. "Your quieter than usual, your not in a rush to go home anymore, your depressed, and you try to cover up all your tears. What the hell is wrong with you!" Inuyasha asked. Kagome just looked at him. Than she got up and brushed her skirt off.

"I don't know what your talking about, I'm completely fine. Your the one who's acting different." She said quietly.

"Kagome, stop lying to me! Just tell me what's wrong!" Inuyasha yelled.

**Well there's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If you like this one so far, you should check out An unbreakable love. **


	2. Unloved Or Loved?

**INUYASHALUVZKAGOME**

**_VERY IMPORTANT_: I AM REPOSTING ALL OF MY FANFICTIONS ON THIS SITE. MY INUYASHALUVZKAGOME ACCOUNT WAS FROZEN AND SO I AM CREATING A NEW ACCOUNT. THIS IS MY NEW ACCOUNT.**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 2: Unloved or loved?**

"Inuyasha, I already said I'm fine, okay?" Kagome said. "Let's just look for the jewel." Kagome went to walk away, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Damn it, Kagome! Can't you ever listen? Is said tell me, I didn't ask."

"I _told_ you I was fine! Isn't that enough?" Kagome argued.

"Fine! How about you just go back to your perfect time and your perfect, problem free, happy life? You have people who you'll tell! So go... go and tell and get some help for gods sack!"

"I can't." Kagome said in barely a whisper. Inuyasha looked at her a little surprised.

"Why the hell not? Listen at least you have people who love you, not like me! Just..."

"But..." Kagome let a tear fall. "I don't..."

"What are you talking... what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome fell to her knees crying. She shook in horror in pain. Inuyasha knelt down in front of her in worry. She jumped into his arms and embraced him. He was shocked and almost fell back at the sudden weight. She cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry for being such a... whatever I was... it's just... I just can't go back.." She cried out. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome cried harder.

"Inuyasha... there's no one left for me... no one who loves me... they're all gone! They all died in a car accident... I found out when I went there last month.." Kagome cried out. Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said softly.

"Please... don't be." She pulled away and looked at him. "Now I don't have to go back to my time for anything, but ramen." (A/N: If your wondering why she was studying in the beginning it was to make it not look obvious about her problem.) Kagome stood up, we better go and look for those shards now. She turned around ready to walk away, but Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Kagome..." He put his lips near her ear. "You still have people who love you." He then leaned his head back on her shoulder. She stiffened for a moment in surprise and wonder. Kagome reached her arm up and scratched Inuyasha's ear.

"So do you." They were both quiet for a moment. They let their own worries drain for the time being as they were lost in one another's touch, in the others loving soul and completely content with them around.

**Meanwhile**

**(With Shippo) **

Shippo ran through the village in search of Kagome and Inuyasha. He came to a stop at Kaede's hut and entered. She was boiling herbs.

"Kaede have you seen Inuyasha and Kagome around. Miroku and Sango have decided to build their hut on the outskirts of the village. Miroku needs Inuyasha to help him." Shippo said. Kaede looked over at him.

"They have gone out in search of the jewel. I am not sure when they plan on returning." Kaede replied. Shippo nodded and ran to where Miroku and Sango were waiting. "Kaede said they went out to look for the jewel and she doesn't know when they are coming back, sorry." Shippo said to the couple who were sitting next to a pile of wood with Kirara.

"No need to be sorry. They'll be back soon enough. Kagome never got a chance to restock on supplies. When they get back, we'll get their help." Miroku said.

"Well we should get started. Shippo are you going to help too?" Sango asked. Shippo nodded in agreement.

"Sure thing." He said as he jumped over and helped Kirara start digging wholes. Sango and Miroku took their shovels and also dug.

**Meanwhile**

**(With Inuyasha and Kagome)**

Night had fallen now. The two walked quietly through the woods. They had decided not to search for the jewel today. Well Inuyasha had actually been the one to decided, he knew Kagome would still need time to recuperate. He also felt guilty about saying she had a place to go and be happy in her time when there she would be sadder than ever.

The two walked quietly. They were enjoying one another's comfort as they walked. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, because they were enjoying the moment, because they were together.

Inuyasha although was a little confused. He was feeling strange. It was a feeling of warmth... of love. Did he truly love Kagome? He knew he did and the feeling made him feel good, yet it made him worry whether or not she loved him as well. Did she even know that he loved her?

**Flashback**

"_Kagome..." He put his lips near her ear. "You still have people who love you." He then leaned his head back on her shoulder. She stiffened for a moment in surprise and wonder. Kagome reached her arm up and scratched Inuyasha's ear._

"_So do you." They were both quiet for a moment. They let their own worries drain for the time being as they were lost in one another's touch, in the others loving soul and completely content with them around._

**End Flashback**

Did she know he meant _he _loved her? Did she mean _she_ loved him? These questions filled Inuyasha's head. If he wanted her to know he would have to tell her straight out, but he wasn't ready, not nearly ready. He was afraid or rejection. He was afraid that she didn't love him as much as he loved her.

Inuyasha soon felt Kagome's arm around his. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"I'm sorry for crying like I did earlier." She said.

"Feh, don't be." Inuyasha replied.

"It was just... I had never admitted it and I was afraid if I admitted it, it would make it truer than it was." Kagome said.

"I understand." Inuyasha said. He looked up at the star filled sky at memory of his own family. Maybe someday he could have another family... with Kagome. They could have each other and not have to worry about whether of not they were loved. That would be true heaven. Inuyasha smiled at the irony of that. Kagome and him would have heaven, but Kikyo and him would go to hell.

Inuyasha stopped walking, to Kagome's surprise. He looked around as the familiar smell hit his nose.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha said slowly.

**Well there's my cliffy! I hope you don't kill me, because if you do I can't update! I need reviews to continue. Sorry this was short.**


	3. Kikyo's Warning

**I hope you enjoy this fan fiction and please review. I can always bring her family back sometime if you thought it was to sad, but I don't plan on doing it unless I get reviews about it. **

**Chapter 3: Kikyo's warning **

**ON THE LAST CHAPTER I SAID NIGHT HAD FALLEN, WELL I MESSED UP AND PUT THAT IN THEIR, IT WAS STILL ONLY MORNING!**

"What?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha didn't answer he only looked ahead. Kagome followed his glance and gasped as she saw Kikyo coming from the forest.

"Inuyasha, I see you have fared well." Kikyo stated. Inuyasha didn't speak he only waited. "I haven't come to bring you to hell this time. Soon though Inuyasha you will be mine in hell, frozen in time. Now that Naraku is defeated, soon the jewel shall be as well. I can't pass on until the jewel is once more complete and safe. I have come as a warning. There is a new demon around these lands, though he isn't powerful like Naraku, he isn't powerful at all. Although he isn't a week demon like the kind you slay everyday. He hurts people's hearts and no one knows what his true intentions are." Kikyo spoke.

"What do you mean 'hurts their hearts'?" Kagome asked.

"He will kill the one you most love in order to have you suffer, he would torture the one you care about most." Kikyo said coldly. Kagome gasped at the thought of losing Inuyasha to this demon.

"Where can I find him?" asked Inuyasha.

"I am not sure. Don't seek him out, because since you have most of the jewel he will surely come to you seeking more power. If you seek him out you would enter his territory, which would be his most strengthened spot, so not be foolish enough to do something like that, Inuyasha." Kikyo's tone stayed mono as always and her stare was cold. Inuyasha examined the stare that was there and shuddered at the coldness that it let off. Though, the look in her eyes, deep in her eyes showed her true self... she truly wasn't warm, like Kagome, she was someone who never let her guard down, not when in battle, not when it came to her heart. This was her weakness, although some may have seen it as a strength, because she didn't have to worry about love, but in truth the barrier would lead to a lonely demise for her. Inuyasha knew all of this about Kikyo and he had given up on thinking he loved her _long_ ago. He only pitied her back then, 52 years in the past. She had a life where she had to protect the jewel and train, a lonely life, like Inuyasha. Inuyasha had pitied that and thought the feeling of pity was love, because he had never pitied anyone before. Inuyasha now knew the whole truth about that and Kikyo must have known long ago, but she still wanted him to go to hell with her.

"What else do you know about this demon?" asked Inuyasha. Kikyo turned to the woods.

"I have told you what I have heard. People in neighboring villages have come across this beast, some have felt his wrath. Ask them if you wish to learn more, but as I said earlier don't seek the demon, which seeks you." Kikyo walked away with that. Inuyasha and Kagome looked after her.

"Well we should head back." Kagome said as though nothing had ever happened and began to walk away from Inuyasha. He didn't follow she turned back to him. "Are you coming?" She asked. Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms as he followed behind Kagome. 'Looks like he's back to his old self.' Kagome thought.

Soon the two came into the village clearing and went straight to Kaede's. She was there with her door off, so she could let the light come into the hut as she made lunch. She looked up as Kagome and Inuyasha entered. Kagome's eyes were a little red from her crying earlier and in Kagome's smile Kaede saw some depression. It had been there for a month, but Kaede knew it was better to leave Kagome be.

"Where have ye two been?" Kaede asked.

"We... went for a walk." Kagome said. "Are Sango and Miroku anywhere around here?"

"No, they are all out building a home on the outskirts of the village. Shippo and Kirara offered their assistance. Though, they should be coming back sometime soon, because it is almost time for lunch." Kaede stated. Inuyasha looked at the rabbit stew longingly. He missed ramen. He missed the times when they traveled only a little over a month ago and Kagome would make the most delicious stews. He would usually not admit how much he loved her cooking, but he truly loved it. "Why are ye two back so soon? We ye not going out in search of the shards?"

"We changed our minds." Inuyasha said plainly. "I don't think we should go so soon, we all need a rest to take in everything about... Naraku and all." Inuyasha said. Kagome knew Inuyasha was saying that for her, he would love to go out and search for the jewel as soon as possible, but he was taking Kagome's feelings into consideration and allowing her soul to rest. Kagome acknowledged all of this.

"No." Kagome said. Causing Inuyasha and Kaede to look at her. "I mean we have had enough rest. I'll... go back to my time and get supplies." Kagome felt tears welling in her eyes, knowing soon she'd have to go back and face the hard truth. She held all her tears in so she didn't let them feel depressed because of her. She only wanted them to be happy. "Inuyasha, we can leave in.. two days if you like? I think some travel would be good for the two of us." Inuyasha looked at her with a depressed worried, surprised look. He was no idiot and knew Kagome wanted to cry, he knew that just as he was trying to help her, that now she was trying to help him, of course he couldn't argue now. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and turned her towards the door. He placed one hand on her back and pushed began to walk out the door, with Kagome being pushed to follow him with his hand on her back. He walked away from Kaede's eye and ear shot. He pulled his hands from Kagome's back and looked at her.

"Kagome we're leaving tomorrow morning."

"But.."

"No... not for the jewel. We have to go to see Totosai."

"Totosai? But.. why?"

"That demon Kikyo mentioned... Totosai should no something and if he doesn't that damn flee will. He's there for sure."

"Um.." Kagome didn't know what to say. She had no idea what made him bring this up now, they were talking about the jewel a second ago and now they were talking about Totosai? "Do you think the demon is that dangerous?" Kagome asked. That was all she had to say. She only than realized Inuyasha was only trying to change the subject about the jewel. "Well, if you want to go, than I can go and get supplies from my time in a little bit, alright."

"No, we don't need supplies. It will be a short enough trip. It will only take a day to get there and I'm sure hunting at this time of the month wont be a problem. All we need are some of those m.. maaatches." Inuyasha had a hard time trying to pronounce the modern day word.

"You mean matches?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded. "For fire and I need to bring my sleeping bag if we'll stop in the night."

"Alright, but nothing else I don't need to carry you _and_ a bunch of junk on my back." Inuyasha bit out a little more harshly than intended. Kagome ignored his rudeness because he was only trying to be big. She waved her hand as she walked away.

"Okay, than we'll leave tonight, but lets get some lunch, I know your hungry." Kagome said with a slight smile. Inuyasha huffed in reply and walked right past her. Kagome followed behind and back to Kaede's. Before they could get into Kaede's Kagome was nearly knocked over, but Inuyasha stopped her fall as Shippo leapt into her arms.

"Kagome, I've been working all morning on Miroku and Sango's new house. They said that me and Kirara can have a room to share! Won't that be great?" Shippo said excitedly. He was covered in dirt. Inuyasha growled at Shippo for nearly knocking Kagome, but caught himself and stopped before they heard.

"Shippo that's wonderful!" Kagome ruffled Shippo's hair, but she couldn't find it in her heart to giggle. She was still caught in her thoughts about her family and her aura showed some of her sadness.

Miroku and Sango walked towards Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo with Kirara at Sango's heals. Miroku frowned when Kagome was in view, he could slightly see the sadness in Kagome's aura that had been there for a month now, and he didn't know how he would ask her what was wrong, for fear it would hurt her more. Her aura had slightly calmed. Miroku didn't need to think twice to know Inuyasha must have somehow comforted her somehow, but only a little bit. It seemed as though Inuyasha was the only one who could ever calm Kagome deep in side and her him. Sango didn't see Kagome's sadness, but she could surely sense it and even if Kagome hid it in her face, she couldn't hide it in her heart.

"Miroku." Sango said sadly. Miroku knew what she was thinking, exactly what he was. He placed his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sure she will be fine soon enough. Inuyasha will find a way to help her." Miroku said as they approached their friends. Kagome looked at them.

"I think lunch is ready... how was your morning?" Kagome asked with a smile. Miroku and Sango smiled back, but their smiles were a little saddened. Kagome could tell. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked turning her smile to a frown.

"Hey Kagome, would you like to come to the hot springs with me after lunch? I afraid all that work got me a little messy." Sango replied ignoring Kagome's question.

"Ah... sure thing Sango." Kagome said, knowing she would have to hurry at the hot springs, because Inuyasha probably wanted to leave right after lunch.

"She can't." Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha. He had his normal stubborn face on. "We have to leave right after lunch, we got somewhere to be." Now everyone, besides Kagome looked confused.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked. "To look for the sacred jewel?"

"No, I have to see Totosai about something and we have to leave before night fall." Inuyasha explained. Miroku was the next to speak.

"Is there something wrong with the Tetsusaiga?" He asked.

"No, there's a new demon and I got to find out what the old geezer knows about it."

"But why do you have to leave before night fall?" Shippo asked.

"Because I don't feel like waiting until the morning." Inuyasha replied angrily.

"But what about supplies?" Shippo asked. He never knew when to keep his mouth shut and he didn't stop there. "Do you think your mom got me more chocolate? She's sounds so nice. I wish I could meet her. Can you tell me more stories about your family?" Shippo asked excitedly. Kagome's expression quickly changed to a frown as memories of her family flashed through her mind. Inuyasha looked at her sympathetically and frowning as he felt sorry for her.

Sango and Miroku noticed Kagome's change of expression and than Inuyasha's sympathetic look. The two came to a conclusion that Kagome must have told him and that it had something to do with her family, since she frowned when they were mentioned.

"Ah... Shippo, I'm not feeling so well. I'll tell you another time, alright?" Kagome patted him on the head. "Now lets get lunch." She got up and walked in followed by the others."

**I hope you all liked it!**


	4. Tears In The Rain

**Okay here's another chapter and so you all know, I've been updating this thing as soon as possible, it's just that the upload thing keeps freezing and it's not letting me upload my chapters. **

**Chapter 4: Tears in the rain**

The group all sat around eating their lunch for rabbit stew quietly. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara sat directly across from Inuyasha and Kagome. Kaede sat between Sango and Kagome and Shippo sat between Inuyasha and Kirara. They were sitting in a circle. Strangely Inuyasha had been the one to sit, by Kagome and push Shippo to the side. Inuyasha was sitting dangerously close to Kagome, while he ate his lunch. She hadn't known why he did it, but she didn't mind.

Inuyasha didn't know why either, he did it instinctively for some reason, something was telling him that he had to stay by her, because something was going to happen. When he was finished with his second bowl, he waited for Kagome to finish. He wanted to leave and the room was filled with tension.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome suddenly asked, putting all eyes on her. "Actually, would you mind waiting till later to leave? I really could use a good bath."

"Whatever." Inuyasha replied waving his hand in a shooing way. Everyone was utterly shocked. Had he just let Kagome get her way with out even an argument? Even Kagome was freaked out.

"Thank you." She said shyly. She had expected, as well as been prepared for an argument, but this came unexpected and she didn't know what else to say. Inuyasha realized the looks and covered up as much as he could.

"Well if you're going to take a bath than we're traveling at night and we'll stop when I say." That cause everyone to look away and make them all feel slightly foolish to think Inuyasha could actually be nice for a change.

"Fine, I'll just sleep on you." Kagome said. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes and Inuyasha blushed. Kagome realized what they were thinking and red shot through her face. She held out her hands and shook them rapidly. "No, no not like that! I meant I'll sleep on his back while his running." She sighed at getting it out. "I think Miroku has brainwashed you all." Kagome said disappointedly.

"Feh! If you would have explained it better it wouldn't have sounded the way it did. Can't you just shut up for one." Inuyasha bit out. He didn't mean any single word, it was part of his cover up from earlier. He saw a flash of hurt in Kagome's eyes and knew he had made a mistake. Than that look in her eyes flashed to anger.

"Humph!" Kagome slammed her bowl into the ground and stood up. "Fine than." She then said something that was instinctive and she would regret. "I'm going home at least the people there treat me like they don't hate me!" Kagome gasped when she finished and covered her mouth. Inuyasha didn't look angered at all, he actually looked sad. He looked up at her with sorrow and guilt. He could help, but think it was his fault she was hurt again. (A/N: Some of you might not be as sad as Kagome seems about something like that, but I know I would be.)

Everyone looked at Inuyasha and Kagome wondering what this was all about and what was going on.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Are you alright?" asked Miroku. Her aura was now filled with sadness.

"Um.." Kagome felt a painful pounding at her heart. She didn't want them to all pity her. She didn't want them to be just as sad as she. By saying she lost her family she would remind them all about their loses. When she told Inuyasha it was because she trusted him with it to be strong and she knew if any one could handle it, it was Inuyasha. She forced a half smile. "I.. I am just fine." She said. At the end she when she said fine, she made a small chocking sound as she tried to hold in her tears. "I need to go for a walk. I'll be back soon, just... please don't worry about me, alright." Kagome didn't notice that tears were escaping her eyes as she tried to smile. She walked out of the hut. As soon as she was out she began to run. She ran faster than she ever had before. She ran to the well and looked into it. She couldn't bare to be without her family. She missed them so much and everything she said seemed to remind her of them. She jumped in the well and was greeted by a blue light. She quickly got out and continued to run... she ran to the only place she could... the grave yard.

She never knew Inuyasha had followed her the whole way there and was watching from afar, and heard every single word said. The spot where the grave yard was, was covered in flowers and green grass and the days sunlight shone onto the spot. You had to walk to a path to get there so not cars passed and no one was there. Inuyasha watched Kagome intently.

Kagome let all her sobs escape as she clasped at the graves of her mother, gramps, Sota. She was on her hands and knees crying above the graves. Everything around her seemed to be morning for her. The wind howled a sad song for her and the clouds covered the totally sunny sky and turned it dim as it unexpectedly began to poor. Kagome's tears fell with the rain.

"Why!" She cried out. "Why did you have to leave me! I miss you all so much. If I was there... maybe I could have prevented it.. maybe you could all still be alive. It's all my fault. I never... I never even got to say sorry.." Kagome's last sentence was said low as the tears continued to fall, making wet lines on the side of her face. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you all before I left. I'm so sorry that I wouldn't marry that man." She sobbed out. "But I didn't even know him." (A/N: Okay some people's families arrange marriages. Don't worry it will be less confusing in a second.

**Flashback**

"_Hi, guys I'm home!" Kagome called happily as she trotted through the house. Sota, her mom, and gramps were all in the living room. She heard them talking, but she also heard a less familiar voice. She entered and everyone looked up at her. There was an unfamiliar man there and he smiled at her._

"_Kagome! Your home!" Sota gave her a big hug. _

"_Hi, everyone." Kagome waved at them._

"_Oh, hello dear, I'm so glad your home." said Mrs. H. "This is Kai." She said pointing at the young man who was around eighteen. Kagome walked over and shook his hand._

"_Nice to meet you, Kai." Kagome said. "So what brings you here?"_

"_Kagome, he is the one who you will be married to." explained her gramps. Kagome froze._

"_What... What are you talking about? I don't even know him." Kagome said disbelievingly. Her mother frowned. _

"_It is tradition for arranged marriages in this family." Her mother explained. _

"_Since when!" Kagome screeched. Kagome had no idea what her mother was talking about. _

"_You are almost eighteen now, dear. You need a husband who can bare you strong children."_

"_Inuyasha's children would be a lot stronger than his!" Kagome yelled. She then blushed at least 99 shades. She hadn't meant to say that. "Not that that would matter." She covered it up with a nervous laugh._

"_Kagome the date has been set, on the say you turn eighteen you two will be wed." Her gramps explained. Kagome couldn't believe what they were saying to her. The family that was always so nice and good to her was trying to force her to marry._

"_NO!" Kagome bellowed. "I'm not going to marry a man I don't even know! Gods! I.. hate you all!" Kagome stormed out and ran to the well and jumped in._

**End Flashback**

That had happened two days before she went back to see if her family was alright and found them dead. (A/N: Okay so do you all understand now. Some families do have arranged marriages. I don't think Kagome's really does, but she does in this. Not that she would ever actually allow that to happen)

Inuyasha heard her say marry that man and listened more intensely.

"I'm sorry for saying I hated you all. I never meant it! I swear! I love you all so much. If I could go back in time and change my choice of words I would have, but I would never have allowed myself to go through an arranged marriage. I'm sorry, but.. I care for Inuyasha to much to ever care for another." Kagome cried. She was drenched in the water and definitely cold.

Inuyasha knew she would catch a cold out here if she stayed out in this weather any longer.

Kagome soon felt the familiar softness of a cloak over her. She looked up at the red haori draped over her. She looked at Inuyasha and cleared her tears.

"You'll catch a cold." Inuyasha said simply.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She said. "I can be such a baby."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha was afraid he would say something wrong so he did all he could do. He pulled Kagome into an embrace. "Don't be sad anymore. Please don't cry." He begged. Kagome gasped at the softness in his voice. He was never this open to her. She figured it was because he could relate to her sorrow. Kagome nuzzled his neck for comfort. Inuyasha blushed a little.

Inuyasha than pulled Kagome away for a moment and sat down in front of the graves. Kagome leaned on his should. The two just looked at the graves as the ran began to clear. Soon the sun was shinning brighter than before.

"I think they forgive you." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and for the first time in over a month she actually meant it.

"Thank you so much, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"For being here for me. I don't know what I'd do without you." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She blushed lightly, but he blushed more.

"Of course you don't wench. I protect you." They than sat there silently. No words were needed to explain the feelings of warmth they each shared.

**Meanwhile**

**(With the others)**

"Do you think Kagome will be okay?" asked Shippo.

"I don't know. I wonder what caused her sudden sorrow." Sango replied.

"We can only hope for the best." explained Miroku. "We should get back to building that house of ours."

"But weren't we supposed to ask Inuyasha to help out?" Shippo asked. Miroku was the one to answer.

"No, I think him and Kagome need some time."

**Meanwhile**

**(With Inuyasha and Kagome)**

The two were now standing and Kagome had handed Inuyasha back his haori. They left the grave yard after Kagome said her final prayers. They walked in peace at first, but Kagome decided there was something on her mind.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"What do you plan on doing when the jewel is complete?"

"It's your choice."

"What are you talking about? Don't you still want to become a full demon."

"Feh! I felt what it was like to be a demon enough times to know it's no good." Inuyasha replied.

"What do you want me to do with the jewel, Inuyasha?"

"Anything you want I don't care. You're the protector.'

"But your the protectors protector. Plus this was your mission to begin with, you should choose."

"No, Kagome, this is _our_ mission and it had always been that way."

**So what did you think. I don't plan on putting a LEMON in yet, but if you want one you need to ask, because I know some people don't like LEMONS.**


	5. Aunt And Uncle

**I hope you all like it so far!**

**Chapter 5: Aunt and Uncle**

The two walked in silence after that. When they reached the shrine, Kagome looked at it longingly. It made her remember every time she would come home and be so happy that she could see her family. She sighed inwardly, holding back all of her tears. She had missed their funeral, because she was afraid to face the truth.

"Well I'll go to the store and get some ramen and some other things. You can wait in the other era if you want."

"Feh, I'll go with you." Inuyasha said stubbornly. Kagome just gave him a thankful smile.

"Okay than, let me go in and grab a hat for you." Kagome walked over to the doors and first she expected them to be locked, but they weren't she walked in and noticed things changed around. She wondered what was going on. No one could have moved in because it belonged to the Higurashi family and Kagome had the deed now, it was on her dresser though. She walked into the house and went upstairs. She had flashes of memories and her heart swelled as being there made her want to cry more. She opened her room door and gasped. Her favorite uncle was sitting on her bed looking through a photo album. She hadn't seen him in about two years. "Uncle Kato?" The man looked up at her sadly.

"Kagome?" The man stood up and dropped the photo album. "Where have you been?" He looked sad and not as happy as he used to.

"Uncle... what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Your Aunt Mimi and I have decided to move in and take care of the place. We found the deed on your dresser... How have you been dear?"

"Not so good actually." Kagome looked down.

"I miss them to." He hugged Kagome quickly and tried to put a smile on. "We changed some of the stuff around, but we kept this room the same for you. We were wondering were you could have been. Did you run away when you found out?"

"No. I actually have a new home and friends that are like family to me."

"Do I know them?"

"No, they're not from around here. I came back to get some things."

"You know you aunt and I can adopt you if you want and you can live here if you like?"

"No, I'm fine, really. Just please don't get rid of any of my things and I'll come and visit once in a while, okay?"

"Sure thing, Kagome. Your aunt went shopping she will be home soon if you want to wait for her."

"Um.. actually I will be back in a little while, but only for a moment I have to go some where."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice came from downstairs. Kagome froze for a moment.

"Who is that?" asked Kato. Kagome grabbed a hat.

"Oh, he's a friend." Kagome replied.

"A friend?" asked her uncle suspiciously. Kagome nodded and ran out the door and down the stairs. Inuyasha was there. She heard her uncle chasing after her. 'Oh, no he'll see Inuyasha's ears.' Kagome thought. When she came in reach of Inuyasha she jumped on him, knocking him down and shoved the hat on his head. She unknowingly had her chest in his face when she jumped on him. She stayed on top of him as her uncle came down. Kagome held the hat tight to Inuyasha's head. He struggled to get lose. "A friend?" Her uncle asked again at the position the two were in. Kagome blushed when she too noticed and got off Inuyasha. He glared at her and then noticed the other man in the room. Inuyasha stood up and looked at the man suspiciously. The man gave Inuyasha the same look.

"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha.

"I am Kagome's uncle, Kato, and you are?"

"This is Inuyasha... he's one of the friends I live with." Kagome said. Kato looked surprised.

"What, you are living with a boy and you two are unwed? This is against all tradition, Kagome. I can't stand for this." Kagome didn't want to get on the bad side of one of her favorite uncle's so she did all she could do, she lied.

"We are wed." Kagome said with a false. Inuyasha looked shocked and was about to ask 'what the hell she was talking about', but Kagome covered his mouth with her hand. "Yes, of course we are."

"And you love this man?" asked Kato. Kagome blushed.

"Of course, why else would we be wed." Kagome said. Inuyasha's eyes went wide for a second, even though by now he knew she was only lying to her uncle, it still felt good to hear those words. (A/N: Of course he doesn't know Kagome isn't totally lying. Hehe!)

"And Inuyasha.. you love her?" asked Kato. It was Inuyasha's turn to blush and he didn't know what to say.

"Yes, he does. We love each other very much and we have a child on the way, so we'll be leaving now." Kagome said quickly, hoping that would surprise him to much for him to ask any more questions. It worked. Kagome dragged Inuyasha out the door and waved goodbye to her uncle.

When they were both outside Inuyasha glowered at Kagome.

"Wed?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome blushed.

"Well I couldn't tell him the truth! Plus he's my favorite uncle and I didn't want to get on his bad side." Kagome said plainly. Now lets go to the store and I'll come get some more stuff later." Kagome began walking with Inuyasha following at her heal. He crossed his arms and looked to the side.

"What in hell possessed you to say we had a child on the way?" Inuyasha asked remembering that particular comment.

"Well it shut him up didn't it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, well what's he going to think next time you come here and you don't look any different?"

"I'll think of something." Kagome said. The walk to the store was about ten minutes, and was straight down the block from the shrine. She walked into the store and got a wagon and rushed to the soup isle. She got plenty of ramen with all different flavors, she got some candy for Shippo, some chips for Inuyasha, some soda and books for Miroku, some cat chow for Kirara, and some jewelry and snacks for Sango. She figured she was so distant lately that they disserved some treats. Inuyasha didn't talk the whole time as he followed behind. Kagome paid and then walked out with a three grocery bags holding the things. "Are you alright, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, what are you talking about?"

"You've been kind of quiet."

"Like you've been any better?"

"Are you mad that I lied to my uncle?"

"Like I care what you and your uncle talk about?"

"I'll tell him the truth if you want." Kagome had disappointment in her voice.

"No, just forget about it. I don't mind." They soon arrived at the shrine. Kagome would have to go in and get another back pack, since she left the other one in her time. She also needed some clean clothes. She sighed and walked up the stairs and into the house, followed by Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Kagome heard her aunt yelling her name and then felt someone hugging her tightly, it was her aunt. "I'm so glad to see you! It's been to long,"

"Nice to see you too, Aunt Mimi." Kagome said as her aunt pulled away and gave Inuyasha a glance up and down.

"This must be your husband and the father to your child?" Her aunt asked more than stated. Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see of it was alright for her to lie. He nodded.

"Yes, we have to go though, I just came to get some stuff."

"Nonsense your staying the night, deary. You and your husband can take the master bedroom if you like?"

"No we really have to be going..."

"Your staying the night, no arguments." Her aunt said. Kagome sighed realizing she had lost.

"Well I'll sleep in my own room and Inuyasha can get the couch."

"No, no, no!" Her aunt stammered. "He will sleep with you. You two are married after all."

"Ah.. right." Kagome said. Inuyasha began to walk upstairs. Kagome followed after him. "But we're leaving tomorrow." She called down to her aunt and than entered her room and shut the door. Inuyasha was already sitting on her back. "We can sneak out of you want? My aunt can be a little pushy sometimes." Kagome started packing her things.

"No, this was your idea so now you have to tell your aunt you don't want to say if you want to go."

"I wouldn't mind staying, but you can sleep on the floor."

"I planned on it."

"Do you want me to go make you some ramen before you go to bed?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome got up and turned on the radio low. Then she walked out and went to make Inuyasha some ramen. Inuyasha listened to the radio closely. Kagome had shown him what it was once and he liked the music. (A/N: I'm listening to this song right now, so I decided to put it in here. It reminds me of Inuyasha)

The song played... (Iris, by: Goo goo dolls.) (You can download this for free off of www .mp3shits. com)

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life 'Cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies When everything feels like the movies And you bleed just to know you're alive And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am... And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am"_

Inuyasha sighed. The song reminded him of himself and Kagome in a way. In his head he dedicated it to Kagome. he feared more than anything that Kagome would leave him. She was everything to him and she didn't even realize it. He wouldn't be able to go on living if she were to leave him. Moments later Kagome came in with a steaming bowl of ramen. She handed it to Inuyasha and he slowly took it and ate it a lot slower than usual. Kagome looked at him a little worried.

"Is everything okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha put his bowl of ramen down and stood up, facing Kagome. He looked into her eyes and she his. She saw worry in his eyes and sorrow. "Inuyasha?"

"Where are you going to go when the jewel is finished?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, I want to stay in the feudal era. That is if you let me." Kagome said.

"Get some sleep." Inuyasha walked right past Kagome and placed his sword down beside the bed. Kagome picked up his ramen.

"I'll go throw this out if you don't want it." Kagome started heading towards the door, but Inuyasha grab the bowl from her hands.

"I didn't say that." Inuyasha took it and ate it with in seconds and than handed Kagome the bowl. She wanted to laugh at the look of accomplishment in his eyes. She than gave him back the bowl.

"I said if you didn't want it. Now go and put it in the sink." Kagome went over and lied down under the covers as Inuyasha huffed and went to put his dish away into the sink.

Inuyasha was back in a little while and Kagome was already asleep. So he leaned against the bed and fell asleep as well.

**Hope you liked it. Review if you did, please.** _  
_


	6. Hojo And Home

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad to hear that people enjoy this fan fiction!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, not here and not in any of my fan fictions. I'm not going to say it again, so make it clear now. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 6: Hojo and home**

Inuyasha was the first up. The sun shinned in on his eyes and his ears twitched at the sound of the wind singing. It was the beginning of winter time. He had had a comfortable sleep that night, which was a little unusual for him. When he fully opened his eyes he realized why. He was in Kagome's room. Every time he slept in her room he always felt better. For one because it smelt so much like Kagome and for two, because there were no demons in Kagome's time that could attack them in their sleep.

Inuyasha felt his hearing a little muffled and noticed he was still wearing that hat. He took it off and felt a sense of relief as the cool air hit his now sweaty ears. He sighed lightly and stood up. He locked Kagome's door so no one would walk in and see his ears. Kagome was still sleeping. Inuyasha walked over to her. He smelt distress and fear coming from her. He looked at her and noticed her eyes moving under her eye lids. 'She must be having a nightmare.' He thought. She painfully moaned.

"No.." Kagome moaned in her sleep. Inuyasha's gaze switched to a little worry. "I'm sorry... please, no... don't... Inuyasha... don't.. leave... don't die..." Inuyasha now looked a little surprised. She was having a nightmare about him dieing? Inuyasha may have been dense, but he already knew Kagome didn't want him dead and so many times had she showed that she cared for him.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha called trying to wake her. "Kagome, come on... we have to go." Inuyasha spoke in a whisper so he wouldn't wake up Kagome's aunt and uncle. "Kagome.." She didn't budge. He put his hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her.

"Sit boy." Kagome said. Inuyasha went face first into her floor causing a bang. He growled.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, but he got no answer. He stood up and glared at Kagome. "I'll kill that old hag for giving Kagome these damn things... get up, wench!" Inuyasha grew angry and Kagome opened her eyes slowly, only to be met be angry amber ones. She was frightened for a second and than smiled brightly.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Don't give me that, you damn sitting wench." Inuyasha said. Kagome slightly frowned not knowing what he was talking about. Than they both turned to the door when they heard a knock.

"Is everything alright in there, you two? I heard a bang." called Kagome's aunt.

"Yeah, we're fine." Kagome called back. "What bang?" She looked over to Inuyasha.

"When you sat me!"

"Ah... oh... you mean in my sleep." Kagome laughed. "Sorry about that." She still laughed. Inuyasha just glowered. "Oh... do you want some breakfast?"

"No thanks, I already ate the floor. Hurry it up, we're leaving." Inuyasha turned his back to her and opened her window.

"You want to leave without saying goodbye?"

"You wanted to leave yesterday."

"Okay just hold on and wait by the well, while I get dressed and get me bag."

"Feh, hurry it up." Inuyasha jumped out the window and ran straight into the well house to wait for Kagome.

Kagome had already packed her things the night before so all she had to do was change out her pajamas. She put on her school uniform, even though it was winter. Luckily there was no snow yet. She brushed her hair, while being occupied by her thoughts. 'We never went to see Totosai. Inuyasha will probably want to go today. I wonder what my aunt and uncle will say next time I come and don't look at all different. Oh well.' Kagome finished brushing her hair and grabbed her bag and than her problem hit her. 'Oh, no... I forgot to tell Inuyasha he needed to carry me out the window, or else I have to walk downstairs. Lets go over the choices... go down stairs and be bombarded with questions... go out the window, climb down the vines on the side of the house, and scrap my legs up... ine mini miny moa... I think I'll climb out the window.' With that Kagome stepped out of her window and onto the roof. (A/N: You know when you are on like the second floor and there is extra roof coming out from your window.) She looked down from it and saw the ground. She wasn't at all afraid of heights, especially since Inuyasha would jump so high all the time. She out her backpack on her back and started to climb down. She was still at the top when she felt her foot slip.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she fell off and was about to come crashing onto the ground, but something broke her fall. For a second she thought it was Inuyasha, but when she looked down she saw someone she hadn't expected. It was Hojo. She scurried off him and got to her feet. He was lying on the ground. "I'm so sorry." Kagome cooed. He got up a couple moments later and smiled at her.

"No, problem Higurashi." He said with a smile. "Um, I came to give you these." He handed her some flowers, in stead of the usual medicines and things for your health. She looked at the flowers and then at him.

"Thank you." She said.

"I heard what happened and I came to see if you were alright."

"I'm coping. How are you?"

"Oh well summers been okay so far. I was wondering if maybe you'd want to come and spend a couple days at my beach condo? I invited some friends there and I think you'd like it."

"Oh, thanks for the offer Hojo, but have some important business. Maybe another time. It was nice of you to come here, but I really have to go somewhere. Sorry." Kagome was about to turn around, but Hojo grabbed her wrist and she looked up at him.

"Just one kiss?" He asked with a slight blush. Kagome's face went redder than Inuyasha's haori. She had never kissed a boy before, on the lips. She kissed Inuyasha on the cheek the other day. She began getting nervous.

"Ah..." She didn't really want to kiss Hojo, she didn't like him that way. "Ah.." was all she could think to say. Before she knew it Hojo was leaning down, his mouth only inches away from hers. Hers eyes went wide.

"Get the hell away from her!" Kagome heard someone yell. She looked over and saw a very angry hanyou push Hojo away before Hojo got a chance to kiss her. She sighed when she saw Inuyasha wearing the hat. Hojo looked shocked. He looked at Inuyasha wearily.

"Inuyasha calm down... I wasn't going to really kiss him." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha glared at Hojo and than at her.

"Sure looked like you were." Inuyasha said. Kagome's look turned angry.

"Listen Inuyasha!" She put her pointer finger on his nose. "I wasn't! And if I was it would be none of your business, because you don't care what I do and don't do, right!" She than turned away and looked over at Hojo. "I'm sorry Hojo." She helped him to his feet.

"Kagome, what are you doing out here?" Kagome looked over to the side and saw her aunt and uncle come out and she immediately got worried.

"I wanted some fresh air. That's all. Me and Inuyasha will be going now.." She was about to start pushing Inuyasha towards the well, but she was stopped by her aunt.

"Nonsense. You can't be up and around in your condition." Her aunt said. Kagome's eyes got wide with worry. 'Please don't let her say it.' Kagome thought. "A pregnant woman needs her rest."

"Pregnant?" Hojo asked. "Kagome?" (A/N: Recap: Kagome isn't really pregnant. She just lied to her aunt and uncle. Last chapter. Oh and this part is for comical reasons)

"Why yes. Kagome and Inuyasha are having a baby together."

"But Kagome just told Inuyasha that he doesn't care what she does." Hojo stated. Kagome had a look of worry in her face and Inuyasha noticed it. 'You own me for this, Kagome.' Inuyasha thought. He grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her against him with a big smile.

"Of course I care what she does. She was only joking around. Right, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was a little caught off guard, but than realized what he was doing.

"Yes, of course." Kagome picked up her bag, while Inuyasha released his hold. "We really do have to go now." Kagome hugged her aunt and uncle and apologized to Hojo. When it was only Inuyasha and Kagome still standing outside Kagome patted Inuyasha on the shoulder. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Feh, whatever. I just didn't want to sit here and explain what I was." Inuyasha walked over into the well house followed by Kagome. "Let's go."

"Are we going to Totosai's today?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded and picked Kagome up by the back pack and dropped her into the well. He followed shortly.

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well on the other side and then looked around. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were waiting there for them.

"Why are you guys here, you usually don't wait for us anymore?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, we were wondering what was wrong, you've been distant lately." Sango explained.

"Nothing's wrong." Kagome said. "I just haven't been feeling good. I bought you guys some treats." Kagome pulled out all the stuff she got for them and gave it to them all earning a thanks from everyone.

"So Kagome was your family glad to see you again? It's been about a month since you were last there." Sango questioned. There was only a flicker of sorrow in Kagome's face, before she covered it up.

"Yeah, I think they were." Kagome replied. She was recalling her time at their graves.

"Inuyasha, would you mind helping us build our house?" Miroku asked as a change in conversation, because the current one was getting bored.

"I have places to be monk." Inuyasha growled.

"I'll help you guys." Kagome jumped in.

"But Kagome you don't usually work around." Miroku said.

"I don't mind. I used to always help my dad and brother build tree houses when we were younger." Kagome said with smile. Inuyasha than realized he had never heard anything about her father, but for her sack he decided not to ask.

"Well if you want to help, no one's stopping you." Miroku said with a smile. "So Inuyasha, will you help?"

"Feh, whatever. There's nothing else to do around here. Totosai's can wait." Inuyasha said. It surprised everyone, including Kirara. 'I can't believe he gave in so easily.' Kagome thought.

**Later**

They were all working on the house and it was getting along pretty good now. They talked while they worked.

"So Kagome, when do you plan on going home again?" asked Sango. Inuyasha listened as they spoke.

"This is my home." Kagome smiled. Sango smiled along with her, although she wasn't completely sure of her meaning. She didn't bother to question Kagome.

**Okay the exciting stuff will come soon. Just hold tight. **


	7. Akahito And The Pain

**Please review and tell me what you think about the fan fiction so far. I am not getting many reviews which means that many people aren't reading, or just don't want to review. If you are reading and would like to tell me how you feel about this please review so I know what you guys want me to put into it. **

**Chapter 7: Akahito and the pain**

Kagome finished digging the last whole they would need and wiped her forehead from the sweat. She lightly sighed, which was meant for no one to hear. Inuyasha turned towards her and then back at his work. He finished posting the wooden log and then stopped.

"We have to go and see Totosai." Inuyasha said. Everyone stopped their working and looked over at him.

"Now?" asked Sango.

"We're are already late. We can't waist time." Inuyasha stated sternly.

"Okay, than goodbye you guys."

"Yeah, see you later." Shippo said. He was followed by a meow from Kirara. Miroku was the next to speak.

"Come back soon." Miroku said as they all continued their work. Inuyasha dropped everything and quickly swept Kagome over her feet and ran/jumped towards Kaede's. They made it there and he put her down.

"That was a little uncalled for." She said with a smile. "Inuyasha I need to clean up first."

"Clean up later. We leave now." Inuyasha said. "Get your things or we're going without them." Kagome gave him a glare.

"Why are you in such a rush?" She questioned.

"I don't feel like having to deal with some demon I don't know anything about." Inuyasha huffed.

"Whatever, Inuyasha." Kagome walked into the hut and grabbed her bag full of supplies. She came out a moment later to see Inuyasha still standing where she left him. "I'm ready. We can go, but I'm taking a bath when we get back." Inuyasha didn't say anything in reply, he just knelt down and waited for her to get onto his back. She did and they were off. "A day huh? How about we just set up camp near a hot spring and I'll get a bath than?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, we'll see."

"Do you think we'll make it there before nightfall?"

"Yeah, I do."

"It there a hot spring around there?"

"No but you can work your ass off and get one ready for yourself."

"I just.. might do... that..." Kagome fell asleep with that. He head was nuzzled into Inuyasha's hair. As soon as Kagome's breathing went even Inuyasha knew she was sleeping. He grinned inwardly. 'I wonder how I should wake her up, should I toss her into a hot spring?' Inuyasha thought evilly and then he thought whether or not it was worth the sits. 'Nope definitely not.' Only then did Inuyasha smell an unfamiliar scent on their trail. He stopped with a jolt, making Kagome almost fall from his back. She awoke from the sudden stop. "What's the matter, Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Someone's following us." Inuyasha let Kagome get off his back and he pulled his sword from his sheath. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows, which was tied to her backpack. "We know you're following us! Who are you!"

"You are clever, boy." A demon stepped out of the trees. He looked to be human. He was wearing tan clothing, that looked like Naraku's. His hair was a red, like Shippo's and it was held up in a high pony tale like Shippo's. His eyes were a fiery red, with a black slit in the middle. He was wearing red elfin shoes like Sesshomaru's.

"Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha asked.

"My name is Akahito. I will not harm you or your woman if you hand over the sacred jewel."

"I'd like to see you try." Inuyasha got into fighting position. 'So this is the demon Kikyo warned us about? This should be easy.'

"I don't prefer fighting like this." Akahito stated. In the flash of in eye he was next to Inuyasha holding Kagome. Inuyasha turned abruptly to face the demon. Akahito moved back to his original spot with a struggling Kagome. "She should be easy to kill. I shall enjoy this. My she is surely a beauty, maybe I should have some fun with her first." Kagome struggled to get free, her bow and arrows dropped.

"Get the hell off of her!" Inuyasha jumped forward towards the demon, but stopped in front of him, because he had Kagome.

"I see you care for her. It is my job as a hate demon to kill this woman than. She is the barrier in your heart that keeps you from hating the world. Once she is gone you will be filled with hate." Akahito stated.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as a tear fell from her eyes. Akahito was squeezing her to the point she could hardly breath and his claws were digging into her sides. Akahito's grip only tightened when Kagome called out Inuyasha's name. You could here the sickening sound of bones cracking. Inuyasha glanced flashed of desperation as he realized as long as this demon was holding Kagome he could do nothing. He growled in complete frustration. Kagome was the last person who disserved this. In a flash Inuyasha appeared behind Akahito and slashed him in his back, causing Kagome to drop to the ground with a thud. She whimpered and was in complete pain. He had broken her lower ribs and almost succeeded in breaking her hip bone too. She couldn't move for all she concentrate on was the pain and how that demon could have possibly had enough strength to break her bones the way he did. She felt herself falling into unconsciousness.

Inuyasha went to her side looking in horror at her. Her stomach was bleeding from Akahito digging his claws into her and he already knew she had had broken bones from when he heard the cracking. He glared up at Akahito who only grinned.

"Soon she will die. Now hand over the sacred jewel and I will not harm her farther. Inuyasha's growl escalated. He was standing in front of the demon in a blink of in eye. He stabbed his sword into Akahito's gut causing the demon to jump back.

"You'll pay for hurting her." Inuyasha bit out jumping forward once more toward the demon, which dodged his attack.

"You underestimate me, half breed. I will get what I have come here for eventually. For now I will take my leave." Akahito wouldn't admit it, but he had actually been in pain from the gash with Tetsusaiga. He wasn't that great of a demon, but he had speed and strength, but not much. The demon disappeared into thin air.

"Damn it! He escaped." Inuyasha turned around to the unconscious Kagome and began to shake her. "Kagome! Kagome!" He called trying to wake her up. He was lucky they weren't that far from Kaede's yet. He didn't know what he was supposed to do though. He didn't know whether or not picking her up would cause her wounds to worsen, or whether it would make a difference of not. He picked her up when he decided he couldn't just do nothing and ran off to Kaede's. He rushed in and looked at Kaede. "You need to help her." He said in a panic. Kaede looked up and quickly went to his side as Inuyasha placed Kagome down on the mat.

After a few moments or examining her Kaede came to a conclusion.

"Inuyasha take her to her time. They have better medicines there. These wounds are great she will need immediate help." Kaede stated. Inuyasha nodded and ran for the well. eh jumped in and on the other side he realized he didn't know where they could help Kagome. He jumped through Kagome's window grabbed a hat from her dresser, knowing wherever he would go with her would be in public. He ran out the door noticing Kagome's aunt and uncle weren't there and jumped out to where he had smelt a strong stench of medicines. The place wasn't far, but it was huge and white with a big red emergency side on one opening. Inuyasha ran through that one and carried Kagome to the desk. The woman gasped.

"She needs help." Inuyasha pleaded. The woman nodded and immediately called for a doctor.

"One moment sir our doctors are on the way." The lady said. Inuyasha nodded and saw a bunch of oddly dressed people come from a large hallway with a rolling bed. They stopped in front of Inuyasha and helped him put Kagome on it.

"Come with us, we have some questions." Said a man as he helped push the bed with Kagome. Inuyasha did as told and followed them to the room they took Kagome to. They didn't let him enter no matter how much he struggled. The man stopped Inuyasha in front of the door as the others went in to help Kagome. "Now tell me what has happened?"

"She's hurt, alright? Now let me see her!" Inuyasha growled.

"She will need immediate care, you can't be in there with her. When she is finished only family will be aloud in there. What is her name and age?"

"Kagome Higurashi. She's seventeen." Inuyasha stated.

"What relation do you have to her?" questioned the man.

**Flashback**

"She will need immediate care, you can't be in there with her. **When she is finished only family will be aloud in there.** What is her name and age?"

**End Flashback**

"I'm her... husband." Inuyasha said quickly. The doctor looked oddly at Inuyasha for a moment, because of the fact Kagome was only seventeen.

"I see. What is you name and age?"

"Inuyasha, sixty... I mean nineteen." Inuyasha caught himself adding the fifty years he was sealed to a tree.

"Now can you tell me what happened?"

"Her bones are broken..."

"The doctors in there will determine that. What happened?" Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He knew he couldn't tell them the truth, that a demon after the sacred jewel squished her bones with his bare hands, yet he didn't know what else to say.

"Um..." Inuyasha stuttered. Kagome would kill him if he told them the truth, especially after she went through so much to keep them from knowing. "I don't know." Inuyasha finally said. "When I found her she was like that."

"INUYASHA!" A scream came from the room. Inuyasha looked at the door knowing it was Kagome's scream. He punched the door down, surprising everyone. Kagome had tears streaming down her face and the scream had just caused her to be in twice as much pain. "I want to see Inuyasha." She whispered barely able to speak anymore. The doctors looked back and forth at Inuyasha and Kagome and then at each other. They nodded coming to a closing point.

"You have five minutes, but then we must get you an x-ray." said one of the doctors as they left and walked away. There was no longer a door to shut.

Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side and looked at her as emotion filled his eyes. She looked so helpless so hurt. She would have rather seen him than care for herself.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha said slowly. Kagome grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She cried.

"I'm sorry for being such a baby all the time Inuyasha. I'm sorry for all the sits. I'm so, so sorry for all the times I argued with you... just please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone." Tears were unstoppably coming from her eyes. "I'm scared to be alone, Inuyasha." Inuyasha didn't know what to day, so he didn't. He brought his face to hers and nuzzled her cheek with his. He could feel the wet tears rub off onto his skin. He brought his lips near her ear to speak.

"When did I say I'd leave?" He whispered. If Kagome could she would have giggled at the statement, she would have giggled because it made her happy to hear him say that. "I'll never leave your side Kagome."

"Alright you two. We should get to the x-ray now. Your ribs look in pretty bad shape Mrs. Higurashi." The doctor said as they entered. Kagome looked at Inuyasha curiously, because they called her Mrs.

"They said only family could come in." he whispered. This time Kagome actually tried to laugh, but the unbearable pain came back even stronger. She winced. She was angry on the inside that that demon had caused her so much pain so easily and she was so helpless.

**I'm stopping it there. Review please.**


	8. Healing The Pain

**I hope you guys are enjoying this fan fiction so far. I'm working really hard on it. **

**Chapter 8: Healing the pain**

Kagome felt herself slipping into another unconsciousness from the pain. The doctors surrounded her looking over her wounds. Inuyasha was watching from the door to the new room, which Kagome was moved to since Inuyasha had brok down the door to the other one.

Soon Inuyasha was pulled from Kagome's view while the doctors checked her bones on the x-ray. Her mind became blurry and all she could concentrate on was the pain and the only person who could heal it. Inuyasha.

At the moment everything else to her was gone from site, gone from mind. It was as though nothing else mattered. She needed one thing than and that was to heal the pain, the pain in her heart from the lose of her family, and the pain that Akahito had caused her, and the only way to heal the pain was to get to _him_, Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..." She moaned, trying to come to. Her body needed him, yearned for his presence. If she needed she would beg. "Please?" Every breathe brought more pain to her already aching ribs. She could barely cry, because the whimpers only caused her more pain. She felt her body giving out, it was dying on her. The only thing that kept her living was her will to survive and she was willed to survive for him. "Inuyasha..." This time she spoke louder.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha heard every whimper and every cry Kagome made. She was losing her life and he felt helpless to help her. His ears dropped every time she called his name. He wanted to help her so bad, but he didn't know what to do. They wouldn't let him in there while she was being looked at and cleaned her up. Although he'd rather not be there when they cleaned Kagome up for fear of being sat until the ends of the earth. He shivered at the thought of how his face would feel after that and the condition of his back would be no better.

"Inuyasha..." The voice that spoke was worn and tired, yet beautiful to even the deftest ears. It was Kagome. She called his name once more and if he hadn't had his sensitive ears he probably wouldn't have heard her.

"Kagome." He wanted to tell her he was trying to help, that he wanted to. He just didn't know how. He wanted to get to her and he wanted her to know he cared.

**Meanwhile**

She could feel his presence and it was odd she could actually feel what he was feeling. He to was longing, longing to help her. He wanted her to know he was trying and she did knew, she knew he cared. He thought she was going to die and she knew she probably would. He could save her, she tried to say it to the doctors, but the words... they wouldn't come for as soon as she opened her mouth and inhaled to speak she felt another jolt o pain. She wondered once more how that demon hurt her so badly. Kikyo had said he wasn't all that powerful, hadn't she? Had Kikyo underestimated the demon? Or had Kikyo lied to Inuyasha and her? So either Kikyo isn't as smart as it would seem, or she's not to be trusted, or maybe this had been Kikyo's plan all along. Had she planned for Inuyasha to seek information? Had she planned for Akahito to stop them and hurt Kagome the way he had? Had this whole thing been set from the beginning... an easier way for Kikyo to dispose of Kagome?

"Inuyasha..." Kagome called regaining her original train of thought and that was that she needed him comfort, his presence. She needed his caring. She gathered up all of the strength in her body and willed herself to speak farther. "I need him... please... I need Inuyasha." The pain lasted longer and seemed never ending. She needed to escape it and without Inuyasha there was only one alternative, and that was to once again slip into unconsciousness, which was next to come.

Darkness over came her body and all her thoughts were centered on her pain.

**Meanwhile/ Later**

Hours later and Inuyasha still hadn't moved. He was leaning against the wall beside the door. It was well into the night and as tired as Inuyasha was, sleep didn't matter compared to Kagome, his Kagome. The doctors had said something about surgery. They said it would help Kagome, so Inuyasha agreed to letting them do it, although he still didn't understand what it was.

The doctors had insisted Inuyasha wait by the waiting room, but Inuyasha made it clear he would as close to Kagome as possible. He concentrated on his love for Kagome and his hate for Akahito. He would avenge Kagome's pain and next time Akahito wouldn't live. Inuyasha was sure of it. He would be Akahito's executioner.

Inuyasha heard the door, to the very side of him, open. He looked towards it and immediately saw a female doctor. The doctor had earlier addressed herself as Kagome's surgeon and Ms. Kameka. She was a young professional. Her personality wasn't to shabby either. She had red hair and blue eyes and wore a natural doctors uniform.

"Mr. Higurashi?" asked Ms. Kameka. Inuyasha stood up straight. "Your wife is doing well. She has a strong will to survive. Though I'm afraid she will still need some time to recover and is currently resting. You can go in and see her now if you like?" Inuyasha nodded. All the doctors left the room and left Kagome attached to the wires and machines. They confused Inuyasha to no end, but he ignored them and went to Kagome.

Inuyasha looked over her body in worry. she was wearing a light pink gown. Under the gown her ribs were wrapped and her stomach wounds were also wrapped and cleaned.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome mumbled, yet she was still sleeping. She moved a little uneasily. Inuyasha placed his hand on her forehead. She had a slight fever, which was nothing to really worry about. She had quickly calmed under Inuyasha's touch. There was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Higurashi, visiting hours are over. You'll have to leave, but you can come back in the morning." said Ms. Kameka.

"No, I'm staying." Inuyasha replied.

"But, sir..."

"I'm not leaving Kagome." Inuyasha persisted. The doctor sighed.

"You would make a very fine, dedicated husband."

"What do you mean 'would'?" Inuyasha grew suspicious.

"You're not really Kagome's husband, are you?" Inuyasha blushed. "I thought as much. I have known Kagome for a while. She is one of my nieces, best friends. I don't know her to well, but I would here about it if she was married. You don't have to worry, though. I won't tell a living soul. I assume your at least a good friend... maybe more than a friends?" Inuyasha blushed a little darker and didn't answer. Kagome and him were only friends, even though he wanted it to be more. He wasn't aware Kagome felt the same way. "I'll tell you what, you can stay the night, but you can't leave this room and go roaming around the hospital. The bathroom is over there in the corner, a security guard will keep an eye on the halls and a nurse will come in and check on Kagome later to make sure everything is going alright." Inuyasha nodded. The doctor waved and walked away, shutting the door and the lights.

The moon was the only light in the room. The room glowed blue from the full moon shinning through the open curtained window. Inuyasha sat in a chair on the side of the bed, his head was resting on the mattress as he watched Kagome sleep. His eyes began to droop. He wasn't the type to be warn out, or tired easily, but Kagome's aura was so near and comforting to him. He could barely hold his eyes open.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome was in a dark place. She was running from the pain. She could see herself trying to escape from the darkness, which threatened to consume her. Her Miko powers had no problem fighting it and her soul didn't either. Yet she was so fully consumed in the pain her Miko powers were leaving her until she was free from the retched feeling. Now she was feeling a little better. He aura was more near to her. It was comforting her and watching over her.

As Kagome kept running from the darkness she came to a light. All her friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha were all there. Inuyasha was in the very middle and shun the brightest, that was because her heart loved him in a way she could never love another.

"Inuyasha." She called as she tried to jump into his arms and escape the darkness, but tripped. She looked up and saw her friends disappear and in their spot Akahito appeared. She was frightened by his evil gaze and felt week. She didn't want to feel more of the already unstable pain. "Leave! Get away!" She called to Akahito. He didn't speak instead he approached, as he was about to attack she was saved in a flash of red. She saw as Inuyasha and Akahito engaged in battle. Inuyasha became the victor and the light surrounded him once more.

"Kagome.." His voice was a light peaceful whisper as he knelt down in front of her. He was actually smiling for real. He placed his hand on Kagome's chin and just as they were about to kiss...

Kagome was jolted from her sleep for no apparent reason. The sun was rising just around that time and Kagome could here the doctors up and about checking their patients.

Kagome looked over and saw Inuyasha with his head resting on the bed. He was sleeping peacefully. She moved her hand slowly up and captured his ear in her grasp. She scratched it a little and they twitched.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome said lightly trying to wake him. One eye opened and he looked at her.

"Your awake?" He said as he pulled away and stretched his arms. "How are you feeling?" Kagome was a little surprised at his caring voice, but decided to overlook it for now.

"I feel better, but not by much... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Now we won't be able to search for the jewel shards until I'm better."

"Don't be an idiot Kagome. The jewel shards aren't as important as your life. Get some sleep."

"I think I've had enough for now." Kagome smiled.

"How long do you think it'll take you to recover?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, probably a while. You can go back to your time and wait for me though."

"Yeah, right. Like I want to waist my time with the lecher, slayer, and runt."

**Well there's another chapter. REVIEW!**


	9. Leaving The Hospital

**Well sorry about the wait. Pleasetell me what you think and how you think I can improve it. **

**Dislaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this storyline**

**Check out my other newest fictions! They're great!**

**Chapter 9: Leaving the hospital**

Kagome giggled at the informality Inuyasha used to address their friends, but she soon regretted it as pain shot through her. She winced. The pain wasn't quite as much as the night before, but that didn't mean it was healed fully, or even nearly. Inuyasha noticed her wince.

"Kagome, you shouldn't laugh for a while, or talk that much. Save your energy until you feel better." Inuyasha said. Kagome gave him a withered smile.

"I know Inuyasha. I'm fine, don't worry about me." Kagome said. There was a knock on the door and in came the nurse. She was holding a clipboard.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi." The nurse said. Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed lightly, but the nurse didn't notice. "I see you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm better, thanks." Kagome replied. After a few more questions the nurse came to one which Kagome wasn't sure how to answer.

"May I have your parent's number so I can contact them?" The nurse asked. Of course Kagome was a little speechless. If she told them they were dead they might want to take her away, or have her explain everything to them. She also didn't want her aunt and uncle finding out about this, because they'd probably come down asking if 'the baby' was okay. (A/N: Now remember Kagome told them she was pregnant, but she lied to them. Her and Inuyasha haven't even confessed their love yet, how the heck would she be pregnant?) Kagome couldn't let that happen, because then the doctors would do test to see if she really was with child and they of course end up finding out she wasn't and as for her aunt and uncle... well they'd know the whole thing was some kind of lie and want to know the truth.

"There's no need to call them. They're away for a while and... and Inuyasha already called and told them."

"I did?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome glared at him, causing him to shut up and play along. "Yeah, I did."

"Oh, alright. Will they be coming for a visit any time soon?" questioned the nurse. Kagome was the one to reply.

"Actually they can't. They are away on very important business and I told them not to come and risk their jobs, because I'd be fine." Kagome really, really hated lying. She never lied! But this was the easiest way to get out of this whole thing and get back to the feudal era problem free.

There was another knock on the door and a man dressed in black stepped in. The guy nodded to the nurse and she left with out another word. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the man.

"Higurashi, is it?" asked the man. Kagome nodded. "I am detective Mosa. I have a few questions for you two."

"We can't really answer any questions right now we are busy. I am also still week and need time to heal." Kagome said. There was a tinge of irritation in her voice. She was mad the man had come and started asking questions before she had time to recover. His tone also got on her nerves.

"Ma'm you look fine to me. This is important. You had bruises, scratches, and broken bones." The man explained. "Inuyasha, right? Can you please give me a moment to speak with your wife?"

"I'm not leaving." Inuyasha said.

"You'll have to leave, sir." Detective Mosa exclaimed.

"Inuyasha don't worry about me." Kagome smiled. She leaned up to Inuyasha's ear. "Stay near the door so you can hear, okay?" Kagome whispered so light only Inuyasha's sensitive ears could pick it up. He nodded and left, closing the door behind him and putting his ear against the door. It was slightly muffled from the hat, but he just shrugged it off.

"As I was saying Miss, you had bruises, scratches, and broken bones. This is a sign of abuse. I believe it is domestic abuse." (A/N: For those of you who don't know domestic abuse is abuse within the family, so basically the detective thinks Inuyasha is abusing Kagome.) Kagome's eyes went wide.

"What!" She asked in anger at the man for even suggesting such a thing.

"When Inuyasha was first questioned by the doctors he was hesitant to answer, that posed as a sign of quilt and nervousness."

"Are you kidding me? All Inuyasha ever does is protect me! He would never lay a finger on me!" Kagome yelled.

"Than how do you explain all your wounds?"

"I... I don't know. I blacked out and woke up in the hospital. That's all I know." Kagome said. She had no idea how to explain what really happened and she wasn't going to tell him all about demons and stuff.

"Are you sure you don't know? If it is Inuyasha, we can take him down to headquarters, have a court case, and this will all be over with. You'll be free of the abuse forever."

"But he didn't do anything! Me and Inuyasha aren't even married. He's just a good friend! There's is no way there could e domestic violence." Kagome had to say it. She held it locked away and wanted so badly to prove the detective wrong.

Mosa was a little surprised at this confession. He didn't know what to do know. His theory had been proved wrong and he had nothign else to go by.

"Well did you catch a description of the person who did this to you?"

"I already told you I blacked out. There was no one." Kagome said.

"Well then I have no farther questions for now." The detective left and Inuyasha entered.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do about the doctors. They'll know I'm not family and won't let me here."

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'll make sure to tell them that you _have_ to be here. Don't worry I'll figure something out.

**Two weeks later**

Kagome was still at the hospital. Her wounds were healing slower than she had originally expected. The detective never told the doctors Inuyasha and Kagome weren't married, so they didn't do anything to get Inuyasha away. Of course some grew a little suspicious about how Inuyasha and Kagome never even so much as spoke intimately to one another. They talked a lot, like friends would.

**Meanwhile**

"I would have surely thought Inuyasha and Kagome would have been back by now." Miroku said as he finished up the hut. They had been working on it a lot. "I wonder what's taking them."

"Miroku, you don't suppose they could be hurt of something do you?" asked Sango.

"I don't think Inuyasha would let anything happen to Kagome or him. They'll be fine. They probably just got a lead on the sacred jewel or something." Miroku comforted.

"I miss them." Shippo said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be back in no time and be better than ever." Miroku said.

"I hope your right." Shippo said as he sulked.

**Meanwhile**

**(With Inuyasha and Kagome)**

Inuyasha sat staring out the hospital window. The day was beautiful and he yearned to be out there. He rarely left Kagome's side. Right now she was sitting in her bed watching some show that was on. Inuyasha wasn't really that interested in television. At first he was confused about the whole thing, but Kagome went into a long speech about it, that cleared it up for him.

He wanted to go out there and fight some demons. He only got a chance to leave at night when Kagome was sleeping and all the visitors were gone. That was when he knew Kagome would be safe if he left for about twenty minutes for a run. Kagome had of course suggested he go back to his own time and wait for him, but Inuyasha always refused.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called. She turned off the television with a remote. He looked over at her lying down in the hospital bed.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked.

"Please go back to the feudal era. I can't stand to see you like this... like your locked up. You really don't have to worry about me. I'll be out of here in no time. You'll see." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha stood up and went over to her side. He knelt down and leaned against the bed, giving Kagome a quick kiss on the forehead. She blushed.

Kagome was surprised at his sudden affection. He pulled away with a half smile, which also surprised her. She tried not to show it in her glance.

"I'm not going anywhere, even if your in here for the rest of your life." Inuyasha said. His tone wasn't exactly soft, if was stern and a little assertive, as if he dared her to say otherwise.

"Okay Inuyasha, but when you get fat and lazy don't blame me." Kagome said with a smirk. Inuyasha brought his eye brows together.

"Feh! I don't get fat like humans. Lazy, not fat!"

"Are you saying demons don't gain wait?" Kagome asked. "I've seen plenty of fat demons."

"Not dog demons like me." Inuyasha pulled back and leaned against the wall.

"Inuyasha lean down." Kagome said suddenly. Inuyasha looked at her curiously. She had a questioning look on her face. He did as told and brought his head down to her and waited for what she was going to do. She brought her hand up and lifted Inuyasha's hat. Inuyasha sighed in relief. The air hitting his sweaty ears felt great. They twitched a little.

Over the past two weeks Inuyasha had rarely gotten a chance to take off the hat, with all doctors coming in and out that is. Kagome smiled at his relief and rubbed his ear. Instead of pulling away Inuyasha leaned into it, which was another one of Inuyasha's shockers for the day.

Soon Inuyasha was emitting an affectionate growl, that sounded somewhat like a purr. Kagome grinned. This was the first time Inuyasha ever did this and he probably didn't even realize it. He was to caught up in the feeling of fresh air against his ears.

A moment later there was a knock at the door and before anyone could do anything the doctor entered. Kagome did the first thing she could think of. She grabbed Inuyasha's hair, stuffed it into her chest and held her hands over his ears. Inuyasha of course struggled to get lose.

The doctor looked at the sight and blushed.

"Is this a bad time? I think I'll come back later." The doctor left. Kagome pondered his words and then looked down noticing exactly what she had done. She let go immediately with a face as red as Inuyasha's haori, and Inuyasha's face was the same red.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Kagome!" Inuyasha asked, of course his blush didn't cease.

"Sorry Inuyasha, but if the doctor would have seen your ears we'd have all kinds of problems. It was a reflex... I think." Kagome said. She placed the hat over his head again, so as not to cause another incident like that one.

"Feh." Inuyasha turned around crossing his arms over his chest. He was trying to get his face back to its normal complexion. There was another knock at the door and this time Ms. Kameka, the surgeon, entered. She was smiling. She walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha holding a clip board.

"Hello, how are you two doing?"

"Fine," Kagome said. Inuyasha said nothing only waved his hand over his shoulder, as to shoo the question. The surgeon smiled.

"That's good to here, because today is the day you can head back Kagome." Ms. Kameka stated. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha whirled around to here what was going on better.

"Really?" Kagome questioned.

"You have made good progress. I think you should be walking again in about a week, but for now we have a wheel chair for you to take with you. It's really just a precaution. (A/N: I'm not really sure how long you would need to stay in bed, or in a wheel chair with broken ribs, sorry)."

"Okay, than when can I leave?" Kagome asked.

"Whenever your ready."

"I'm ready now." Kagome said hastily. "Okay then I'll need the number to someone who can pick you two up."

"I can take her myself." Inuyasha said. Ms. Kameka nodded.

"Alright, than all we need is a wheel chair and you can be on your way. Oh and Kagome you'll need to put back on your normal clothing. It's been washed and it over there on the chair in the corner." She left to get Kagome the wheel chair.

"You do know you can't carry me home on your back? You'll have to roll my wheel chair." Kagome exclaimed.

"What's a wheel chair?"

"Well it's a chair with big wheels on the sides so you can wheel someone around on when they can't walk." Kagome explained and Inuyasha nodded.

"So why can't I just carry you?"

"Because it can mess up the bones in my ribs before they have a chance to fully heal." Inuyasha didn't question farther her just picked Kagome up bridal style and walked her over to the bathroom, he set her down on the closed toilet and handed her, her clothing.

"Here get dressed." Inuyasha said as he left the bathroom and shut the door behind him. After some struggling not to hurt herself. She slowly dressed. It was really hard to do, because every time she moved her upper half it hurt. When she was finished she called Inuyasha. He opened the door and picked her up, placing her back onto the bed.

A moment later Ms. Kameka came in with the wheel chair. Inuyasha gave it in odd look for a moment and then brought his glance to Ms. Kameka. She was smiling.

"Okay, we need to get Kagome into this." She said. Inuyasha nodded as she brought the wheel chair over on the side of Kagome's bed. Kagome shuffled a little to get closer to the side. The pain wasn't half as bad now and the movement causing little pain. Inuyasha picked her up easily, which surprised Ms. Kameka. She had no idea how strong Inuyasha actually was. He put Kagome down on the wheel chair. "Good, now I'll walk you guys to the exit and you two can take it from there." She placed her hands on the handles, on the back of the wheel chair and began rolling Kagome out, followed by Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched the way she rolled the wheel chair, so he knew how to do it later on.

They made it to the exit and Inuyasha took the handles after Ms. Kameka let go.

"Goodbye you two. Come back if you have any difficulties." Ms. Kameka said as she waved. Inuyasha and Kagome strolled away through the parking lot, until they came to the side walk.

Inuyasha rolled Kagome down the side walk heading toward the shrine.

"So are we going to stop there? To see your aunt and uncle?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I'd rather not... Inuyasha I left my bag in the woods. When we got attacked I forgot to grab it."

"So get another one." Inuyasha stopped himself there, remembering a similar conversation they had the first time he became a human in front of Kagome. He also remembered how it ended. Kagome left her jewel shards in the bag. "Kagome..." Inuyasha sighed. "Please don't say the bag had the jewel shards in it."

"Oh.. no they're here." Kagome pulled out the jewel shard piece from her neck. It was on a necklace, like always. Inuyasha felt a sense of relief. "So does that mean we should stop at the store and get some more supplies at the store?"

"I guess." Inuyasha turned and went to the store.

**Later **

Inuyasha and Kagome came out of the store. The bags were hanging from the sides of the wheel chair.

The two were only about a black from the shrine when they came upon the three people Kagome really didn't want to see. Kagome's friends. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

**Yes I'm stopping it here. Cliffy huh?**


	10. Kagome's Friends

**I hope you are all enjoying this so far. Review and tell me what you think. The more reviews the faster I update. Oh and there will be some more romance coming soon.**

**Chapter 10: Kagome's friends**

Kagome's eyes went wide as she saw her friends approaching. They still hadn't noticed her and Inuyasha, because they were to caught up in their own conversation. Kagome looked quickly from left to right in a panic and clenched her teeth realizing there was no way out, unless her friends didn't notice her.

Kagome decided to go by hope, even though it was false hope. She sat silent and waited for what was to come.

"Kagome!" All three girls screamed as soon as they noticed her. Inuyasha looked at the girls questioningly. They ran and stood in front of Kagome. Eri took her left hand, Ayumi her right, and Yuka her shoulder.

"How are you?"

"We've been worried sick about you?"

"We haven't heard from you in a while. We heard about the accident." The all said one by one. "Who's he?" Yuka asked suddenly noticing Inuyasha. "Why are you in a wheel chair?"

"I bet this is the two-timing possessive boyfriend. Isn't it!" Eri said. "He did this to you didn't he!"

"No!" Kagome said quickly. "I... I tripped." She came up with the first excuse she could. Her friends didn't buy it.

"You tripped and ended up in a wheel chair?" Ayumi said. She was a little more gullible than the others and wasn't really sure if Kagome was lying.

"Ah... I tripped off my roof." Kagome covered it up. Her friends decided that was a good enough excuse and decided to move onto more important matter.

"So we heard about the accident. Is everything alright?" Yuka questioned. Kagome half smiled.

"Yeah." Was all she could get out.

"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha said as he pushed Kagome past her friends and continued down the block. He was trying really hard to keep Kagome as happy as possible and being reminded of her family would only make her sadder.

"Hey wait up!" Her three friends called as they ran up to Kagome and Inuyasha's side and walked along side them. Inuyasha began walking a little faster. "Hey! Where are you two going!"

"Home!" Kagome called behind her. "Thanks Inuyasha. I really wasn't in the mood to play twenty questions."

"Yeah, yeah. I just didn't want to stay in this time any longer than I have to. It stinks." He explained. He was half lying. He also did it to help Kagome.

"You guys hold on." The girls caught up to Inuyasha and Kagome again. "If your with him, what about Hojo?" asked Eri.

"Hey!" Speak of the devil. Hojo came running down the street and stopped in front of Kagome. "Are you okay?" He asked noticing Kagome condition.

"Fine." She said feeling nervous he would mention something about..

"So how's the married life?" Hojo asked.

"What!" All three friends shouted. "Your married to him!" They pointed to Inuyasha in disbelief.

"But isn't he two-timing?" asked Yuka.

"And possessive?" asked Eri.

"What about Hojo?" wondered Ayumi out loud.

"You guys really I have to go." Kagome said as she began to get agitated. Inuyasha didn't budge. He brought his lips to her ear. His warm breathe made Kagome shiver with need for a moment.

"Two-timing?" Inuyasha whispered. His voice was very agitated and it sounded like he was ready to blow. "Possessive?" Apparently he wasn't paying attention when they said something like that earlier.

"Well you see..." Kagome plastered a fake smile and waved her hands protectively. "I can explain, honestly." She didn't get a chance to continue as Inuyasha started walking with the wheel chair again leaving all the friends behind.

When Inuyasha got to the shrine steps he noticed a problem. How was he supposed to get the wheel chair up the steps? He decided to do the easiest thing and picked it up giving two quick jumps before they landed at the top of the stairs. He looked from left to right and made sure no one was there before he ran into the well house and shut the door. He looked into the well.

"So how are we supposed to get that thing in there?" He asked Kagome. Kagome looked at the wheel chair and then the well.

"Here. Take me out." She said and Inuyasha helped her out and she sat on the ground. She folded the wheel chair in half. "Okay first take this through. Then come back and get me, Okay?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha flung off his hat and nodded and picked up the wheel chair bringing it to the other side.

In the feudal era Inuyasha had an unexpected visit when he jumped out of the well. There was a boar demon running ramped in circles. He would break the well if someone didn't stop him.

"Alright." Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. He had been waiting for a battle, whether it was small or big. "Your going down. He jumped at the boar ready to strike.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome waited impatiently for Inuyasha. She tapped her fingers. 'How long does it take a guy... err hanyou to go in and out of a well!' Kagome thought in frustration. She suddenly heard foot steps. Some one was walking around the outside of the shrine and it was probably Kagome's aunt or uncle. She could only hope they didn't come into the well house. Her heart raced as the foot steps were getting closer.

Kagome looked from left to right.

"There." She said. As she found a shadowy corner under the steps where her aunt and uncle wouldn't find her. She crawled over to it. Ignoring the pain in her rib cage and crawled under the stair case. She immediately cringing in pain as a nail sticking out from the ground went through her hand. It didn't come out the other side, but was pretty damn close. She pulled her hand away and wanted to scream.

Kagome used her finger to place pressure on the small wound and decided not to go any farther under the steps than she already was.

**Meanwhile**

The demon boar had dodged Inuyasha's first attack and was running around as if it had gone berserk. Inuyasha growled. Kagome would be waiting for him. He needed to hurry.

"That's it. I had enough of you. Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled. The attack disintegrated the demon and left nothing, not even ashes. Inuyasha placed his sword in his sheath and grinned. "I'm not any lazier than I was two weeks ago." He walked over to wheel chair and well. He jumped into the well. When he came out on the other side he became instantaneously worried. He smelt Kagome's blood and didn't see her where he left her.

He then heard ragged breathing and walked over to where it was coming from. A normal human wouldn't have seen it so easily, but Inuyasha had no problem seeing in the dark with his demon eyes. Kagome was clutching her hand trying not to yell in pain.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked kneeling down in front of her. He pulled her away from under the stairs and sat her against the well softly.

"It's nothing." She said. "I just cut myself on a nail when I was trying to hide." Inuyasha ignored the fact that he didn't know what a nail was.

"Hiding from what?" He asked.

"I thought I heard someone coming, that's all... What took you so long?"

"Got into a little trouble on the other side... Let me see your hand."

"I said I'm alright." She persisted. 'Not this again' Thought Inuyasha.

"Let me see." Inuyasha snapped Kagome's hand towards his and examined the whole. Her blood was coming out fast so he couldn't really see the cut. It wasn't life threatening, but it was sure to hurt. "Let's go." He picked her up and jumped into the well.

On the other side Inuyasha set Kagome against the well and readied the wheel chair. He wasn't so sure it would roll so good on grass. He set Kagome on it.

"So what are we going to tell the others?" Asked Inuyasha as he pushed he wheel chair as smoothly as possible over the rough path.

"What should we tell them?" Kagome questioned.

"The truth?"

"Yeah. We have to warn them about Akahito... and explain why I'm in a wheel chair... and explain what a wheel chair is."

"Well first we're going to have Kaede check that wound on your hand."

**Review please. Tell me whether you want the R rated stuff up soon. You know LEMONS and stuff. **


	11. The Meaning Of A Nickname

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews so far. I really appreciate it!**

**Chapter 11: The meaning of a nickname **

They made it to Kaede's in no time. She was just sitting around sorting herbs. When Inuyasha and Kagome entered she greeted them with a smile. Then she noticed Kagome and her wheel chair.

"My, child what is that?" Kaede asked.

"Oh this. It's something we use in my time when you temporarily, or can't walk at all. It's a chair with wheels. We call it a wheel chair." Kagome explained.

"Why would you need one of them. Did something happen to ye."

"Well.." Kagome trailed off.

"Akahito. Have you ever heard of him?" asked Inuyasha suddenly. Kaede looked over to him.

"Aye. He is a hate demon. He isn't very well known, but I believe he plans to work his way up."

"Yeah and he plans to use the jewel shards for that. He attacked Kagome and broke her rib bones. I took her to her time, because their medicines are better."

"So that is why ye two were gone for so long. You should see the others. They have begun to worry." Kaede exclaimed.

"First we need you to bandage Kagome's hand. She cut it."

"Of course." Kaede stood up and walked over to Kagome and examined her hand. "Inuyasha hand me that bucket and clothe." Inuyasha did as told and Kaede cleaned Kagome's hand wound. She then bandaged it up.

"Thank you Kaede." Kagome said.

"Your welcome. Alright now ye two hurry and see the others before they go off and search for ye." Kaede shooed them away.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome in silence down the dirt path to the outskirts of the village.

"So when do you think you'll be able to walk again?" asked Inuyasha.

"Soon. Like a week like the doctor said. I can already walk. It just hurts a little is all... why? Do you want to search for the jewel shards today?" Kagome questioned.

"No. I _want_ to kill that damn bastard. That's what I want."Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's choice of words. "What's so funny wench?"

"Inuyasha, since when did you start calling me wench and why do you call me it anyway?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha to see he ignored the question and was blushing.

"I don't call you wench." Inuyasha lied.

"Inuyasha, you just did... Why are you blushing."

"I can tell you that!" said a small familiar voice. Kagome slapped her cheek and the oh so familiar flee floated onto it.

"Myoga, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Stopping the wheel chair and looking down at the flee.

"I came in search of you master Inuyasha. I must talk to you in private, but first let me tell Kagome why you call her wench."

"Oh, no you don't." Inuyasha picked up the flee.

"Inuyasha give him back." Kagome scolded. She snapped Myoga from Inuyasha's hand and looked at the flee. "Now what were you trying to tell me?" Myoga sat comfortably on Kagome's fist and cleared his throat. Inuyasha growled at the flee, but Myoga ignored it.

"Well as I was saying, some dog demons such as Inuyasha call certain woman or demons wenches."

"Certain?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes. It is actually something each dog demon is taught as a child. They are meant to call their future.." Myoga cleared his throat once more. "Mates that." Kagome's face went red like a thermometer starting from the bottom.

"What!" Kagome screamed.

"I'm sure master Inuyasha wasn't really aware that he was calling you that, it is probably just what his demon half believes, I wouldn't know of his human half thought so to, but his human half wouldn't. Sometimes though dog demons may call people they hate wenches, but Inuyasha doesn't hate you. That I am sure of, judging from the manner he said it in."

"Okay." Kagome nodded. She then turned to where she believed Inuyasha to be. He wasn't there. He must have ran off. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called. _'I can't believe he just left me here!'_ Kagome thought angrily. Of course the whole thing was a little surprising, but she decided to pretend none of it ever happened. That way things would seem less awkward. "Inuyasha." She called again.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha walked angrily through the woods. He kicked a few stones to try and settle his frustration. He had left Kagome in the village. he wasn't paying attention to the fact she was in a wheel chair. He was to caught up in his own thoughts. _'That damn flee! I can't believe him. It's not like I was really paying attention to my choice of words. Now Kagome will think... I don't know what she'll think. She'll probably think I think I own her or something.'_ Inuyasha thought.

It was true Inuyasha wanted Kagome for a mate, but hey who said she needed to know. Inuyasha still had no idea how Kagome felt and he didn't know if he should ever tell her how he himself feels. Inuyasha walked aimlessly through the woods, having no certain destination. He heard Kagome call his name a few times.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and turned around coming to a discovery, which he hadn't realized before. Kagome had no way to get around. She could push the wheel chair herself in the dirt. What if some village man tried to take advantage of her.

He rushed down the path as quick as he could, hoping Kagome wasn't screaming because she was getting attacked. He picked up his past and slid to a stop in front of Kagome. She was now hunched over with her elbows to her knees and her hands to her chin.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Kagome said quietly. Only moments ago Myoga had ran off to see the others and left Kagome all alone on the path. She felt like a fool.

"What are you doing just sitting there." Kagome flung her head up as Inuyasha spoke and looked at him.

"You left me here, remember!" Kagome said angrily. Before she knew it he was pushing her down the path once more towards Miroku and Sango's home.

When they finally got there they were surprised to see it already pretty much finished. They went to the bamboo door and lifted it to enter. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were all sitting there around a fire.

"So you finally finished?" Kagome asked as they came in causing everyone to look over to her.

"Kagome!" Shippo squealed in delight.

"Kagome, Inuyasha nice to see you two again." Miroku said, followed by a 'meow' from Kirara.

"Where have you two been?" Sango asked.

**Later**

By now Kagome explained everything about the incident with Akahito and what a wheel chair was.

"A hate demon?" Miroku questioned.

"You've heard of them before?" Kagome asked.

"A hate demon is a demon who tries to take away love in the world be killing people's and demons alike most loved ones. By taking away love they get hate, which is why they are called hate demons. There are very little in the world and are soon to be extinct." Sango explained.

"How exactly do you kill a demon like that?" Kagome asked.

"A demon like that can only be killed one way..." Miroku trailed off. Sango finished his statement.

"It must witness true love, in a manner like no other."

"You mean..." Kagome blushed.

"No, no.." Sango cut in realizing where she was going. "Not that. It's something else. I just don't know how to explain it. I myself don't really understand it."

"So than how are we supposed to defeat the guy?" Inuyasha said. He was a little mad that he couldn't chop the guy up into pieces. The others just shook their heads in a disappointed manner not really knowing what to do.

"Perhaps their is a way to restrain him." Miroku said finally. "We could post sutras around him and lock him away until he can be destroyed."

**Well what do you think? Be sure tell me! **


	12. It Begins

**This chapter isn't that long, because I figured I wanted to leave it at the point, because I thought the suspense was great!**

**Chapter 12: It begins**

"You mean we can seal him away?" Kagome questioned.

"It may be possible," Miroku stated. "Although I am not sure how the process works, or how to do it."

"Well there goes that plan." Kagome sighed and tilted her head forward.

"Not entirely, we can still find a way... there has to be a way." Miroku continued. Then there was an uneasy silence in the room as they all contemplated possible ways to defeat this burden of a hate demon. _'How?' _They all thought. Was it even possible?

**One week later**

Kagome had finally been back on her own two feet and returned the wheel chair earlier that day, with Inuyasha's help of course.

The gang still hadn't created a method to destroy Akahito. They had decided not to let it bother them for now. Though, of course, Inuyasha couldn't ignore it. He still wanted to tare Akahito to shreds for what he had done to Kagome.

Inuyasha was sitting in the sacred tree now looking over the snowy fields. The well was near to the point he could smell its olden, wooden stench. He could also smell fresh snow.

Earlier that day a light coat had covered the fields. It was now mid-winter and time was going by slower than usual for Inuyasha and the gang.

He could also smell something more beautiful, more intriguing. It was Kagome. Her skin naturally smelt of flowers. She was nearby, coming closer, probably looking for him. _'Of course, I left this morning with out saying a word to Kagome and the others.' _Inuyasha thought. _'It's no wonder she's come looking for me. Stupid wench... I mean woman. She's going to get herself sick out in this weather.' _

"Inuyasha!" The all to familiar, loving voice called out to him. He looked down at Kagome, who was staring at him. She had only just this morning got into the habit of walking again and wobbled a little here and there.

Inuyasha jumped down in front of her and before he knew it she was in his arms. She had tripped while trying to approach him. She blushed and pulled away.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Feh, lets go," Inuyasha walked right beside her instead of walking ahead of her. He was making sure she didn't fall again and if she did he would be there to catch her. Of course he would never admit to that.

When Kagome had fallen into his arms, just moments ago, he wanted nothing more than to hold her. In a way it was like that time Kikyo had tripped into him on the dock, but in a way it was different, much different. his urge to embrace her was so much more, almost more than he could handle. The cause of this was probably because he cared for Kagome more than Kikyo, and two his human and demon side both cares for Kagome. His demon side despises Kikyo for reasons he wasn't completely sure of. One of them was most likely that Kikyo didn't except the demon in him and in doing so it caused Inuyasha's demon side not to like Kikyo. At least Kagome excepted him for who and what he was.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome began, causing Inuyasha to lose his train of thought and look over to her.

"Hmm?" He questioned.

"Well.. I was just wondering when you wanted to go back out to search for the sacred jewel shards?"

"The sacred jewel shards?" _'Of course! I forgot all about them. I've been to caught up in Akahito... the damn bastard.'_ Inuyasha thought. "Ah... we'll leave when the snow settles."

"But..." Kagome began, not really knowing where she planned to end.

"It's to cold for humans to travel in." Inuyasha persisted. Kagome was a little caught off guard. Inuyasha was never the kind to hold off on searching for the sacred jewel, whether rain, snow, or an unbearable heat. Inuyasha was one determined half demon.

"Are you sure about that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Would I say it if I wasn't?" Inuyasha's voice held irritation.

"Okay than, as long as it's what you want." Kagome was in no mood for a brawl. So she said the easiest thing that came to mind. Of course Inuyasha wasn't really listening intensely to her, because his thoughts kept interfering. "So what do you plan on doing for all the time we have to kill?" Inuyasha didn't answer. Kagome's attempt to break the silence and make conversation was failing for Inuyasha was to caught up in thought, thus for making Kagome a little worried. "Inuyasha?"

Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's should springing him from thought. He looked at her questioningly.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a concerned tone.

"Ah... yeah." Inuyasha's voice was filled with doubt... depression. It was quiet and soft. All of this surprised and confused Kagome farther. She became more concerned and wondered what changed his sudden tone of mood.

"Are you sure?" She couldn't help, but ask.

"Let's get back. I have to go hunting for dinner."

"You don't need to. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara are all eating at their new home. I can make some ramen for us. I'm sure Kaede won't mind having ramen, either.

"No, there are plenty of white rabbits at this point in the season. Plus we had ramen for lunch." Inuyasha's words didn't surprise Kagome. They shocked her! Had Inuyasha just turned down ramen to go hunting? The Inuyasha she knew and loved would have ramen everyday for every meal and every snack if he had his way.

Of course she still loved him. It's not like you can stop truly loving someone because they don't want ramen! She loved him no less, which was one of the reasons she was worried. She didn't want to lose him and from the way he was acting... something seemed wrong.

Inuyasha's thought now centered on protecting Kagome. He worried that Akahito would come after her and he wouldn't be able to protect her. If he couldn't 'slice and dice' Akahito how could he protect the woman he loved. Kagome.

"Alright, it's up to you." Kagome finally said. "Just don't get to much."

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha shoed his hand in the air to her. He normally wouldn't have turned down ramen, but he wanted some alone time for thinking. Hunting was his excuse to get away for a little while. Of course he wanted to stay with Kagome, but she would be worried for him and he didn't want to stress her.

They arrived at Kaede's hut soon. As soon as Kagome was inside Inuyasha left. he walked quietly, as well as swiftly through the forest. In his head he went over all the past months events. _'There has to be another way to kill him!' _Inuyasha thought in frustration. _'He won't get away with what he did to Kagome! He'll come back for the jewel. He has to be stopped and we... have to be ready.'_

Inuyasha continued to walk through the forest.

**Meanwhile/ Later**

**(With Kagome)**

Night has now fallen and Inuyasha wasn't back yet with his hunt. Kagome was now getting worried. He had seemed somewhat stressed earlier. what is he had been caught off guard by wondering demons? _'Inuyasha.'_ Kagome thought in worry. Kaede had gone out to get some fresh water for herb washing. Kagome stared into the fire. Thoughts consumed her, like they had Inuyasha earlier.

She was filled with anxiety for him and could only hope he was okay, but for her hoping wasn't enough. Inuyasha was the most important thing in the world left for Kagome. She would be damned if she lost him. Although Inuyasha was more to her than the last person she had to care. He was the person she loved, the person who allowed her will to go on. His mere presence calmed her when she was down. Heck, when she was in the hospital all she wanted was him and he was the only thing on her mind. Even her body and soul knew she needed him.

Soon she could take no more and wanted, no needed to know if Inuyasha was safe. She stood up and walked out of the hut. Kaede was knelt down in front of the stream.

"Kaede, I'm going to find Inuyasha. I'll be back soon." Kagome informed.

"Alright, be careful." Kaede replied not bothering to turn from the stream. Kagome held her bow and arrows close.

"I will." Kagome walked off into the forest. She followed the path she sensed Inuyasha's warm presence in.

**Later**

She must have been two miles away from the hut at this point and her ribs were aching from all of her walking. She had been walking for over an hour. Normally it wouldn't take so long, but she wasn't having the easiest time walking around with the pain in her ribs and to her the walk seemed like eternity.

The only thing to guide her in the dark depths of the night was the moon's glowing gaze shinning down on her. She wanted to turn around, for she was getting colder by the second and the was feeling a bit lost. Inuyasha presence was to far for her to sense by now.

Kagome was smart enough to know calling out Inuyasha's name would not be wise, because a demon would probably hear and come after her for a late night snack. She also had the sacred jewel shards, which put her into an even more troublesome situation. She could only hope Inuyasha found her soon.

**Meanwhile**

**(With Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha finally arrived back at Kaede's hut. Concern instantaneously rushed through his veins when he smelt Kagome's scent only lingered and didn't reside, which meant she must have left. He walked into the hut. Kaede was the only one in there, just as he expected.

"Where's Kagome!" Were the first words, which left his mouth. His voice was panicked. Kaede looked at him, surprise etched in her features.

"Is she not with you?" Kaede wondered out loud.

"If she was with me would I be asking!"

"I believe she went out in search of you. She left some time ago. I assumed she had found you by now."

"Why the hell did you let her go!"

"Kagome has a will of her own, Inuyasha. I am not to keep her locked away like a prisoner."

"Why the hell not!"

"I suggest you go and looked for Kagome, rather than sit here and complain." Kaede said. Inuyasha was prepared to reply, but comprehended she was right. Akahito could have already gotten to Kagome. he ran out of the hut following where her scent was freshest.

It didn't take long to get near Kagome. She was only about thirty seconds away when...

"Eek!" Kagome screeched.

**Well I should update tomorrow. I'll update earlier on if I get lots of reviews! Thanks for reading and I hope you are all enjoying this. The action will start next chapter. There will probably be a major drama too, but don't worry.**


	13. Closest To Heaven That I'll Ever Be

**Sorry about the wait! I know you guys must hate me for the cliffy.**

**Chapter 13: You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be **

'_That was Kagome!'_ Inuyasha thought as he sped his pace up as much as possible.

He came to a sliding stop when he saw there in front of him the back of Akahito. In front of him wasn't Kagome thought. Inuyasha's body froze in dread. There was a cliff.

Akahito turned to face Inuyasha with a grin. He held the jewel shards on the chain in his hand.

"No.." Inuyasha's voice was barely a whisper. _'Kagome! No! This... this can't happen... this isn't happening.'_ Inuyasha thought. "Bastard where's Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled. Akahito laughed wickedly.

"She wouldn't cooperate." He said simply. Inuyasha growled.

"What have you done with her!"

"Why even ask when you know the answer. Before me is a cliff and beneath that cliff... is Kagome."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome voice rang through the forest. Hope flooded Inuyasha's body. She must have been hanging from the cliff, which means she didn't fall yet. Inuyasha glared at Akahito.

"She'll fall eventually... soon." Akahito said. "But for now I will fight you." Inuyasha's growl escalated. "Or maybe..." He trailed off. He moved towards the cliff and Inuyasha's eyes widened. Akahito pulled Kagome up and held her by the arm in the air. She looked at Inuyasha's pleadingly.

"Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled. He had made a mistake he was soon to realize.

"As you wish." Akahito laughed and dropped Kagome into the cliff. Inuyasha's eye's widened once more. He didn't waist a second. He ran forward and push past Akahito and jumped. He could see Kagome and as she fell he caught up to her form. Her eyes were closed. The cliff was a long way down and there was no way Inuyasha could clutch to the sides as he had hoped. He wrapped his arms around Kagome as they fell. She opened her eyes and looked at him. (Inuyasha and Kagome's theme start playing. It's called Unmei no Kaikokoro: Fate of Awakening Love. You can download it from www. loveofanime .com/inuyasha.htm. Not there are really no spaces between www. , loveofanime, .com/inuyasha.htm, but I had to put it or it wouldn't post on what are you doing?" Kagome asked. Tears fled her eyes. "Please save yourself..." She begged. Inuyasha's grasp tightened on her.

"I'll never leave you Kagome." He said. "Because... you're all I have to live for." Kagome cried harder into his chest. The speed of their fall quickened. Inuyasha's held Kagome as close as possible hoping to god his body would slow her fall, so she could live. _'Thing's weren't supposed to be this way.'_ Kagome thought. She felt a jolt suddenly. It was extremely painful and she heard Inuyasha's bones crack from the force and she had immobile arm. Then it was over for her. She could feel her soul dieing. She was dieing. "Ka... Kagome.." Inuyasha chocked out, along with some blood.

He painfully moved his body from underneath Kagome's. He rested her head gently on the ground. Her eyes were open and she looked at him. Blood sparred from her mouth as well.

"Inuyasha.. I'm sorry." Kagome said.

"Sorry? For what?" Inuyasha could only whisper above the pain.

"That I can't... help you find the jewel any more... that I can't be your jewel detector."

"What?" Inuyasha yelled. For the first time he could feel tears welling in his eyes, but they didn't fall. "Kagome... you were always more than a jewel detector to me." He said. Kagome coughed, accompanied by blood.

"Please don't forget about me Inuyasha.." She said.

"What! No? Don't start saying goodbye on me... Don't you dare!" Inuyasha picked Kagome up in his arms and pressed her against his chest. "Don't leave me Kagome... you can't leave me here alone..."

**Flashback 1**

"_I'm sorry for being such a baby all the time Inuyasha. I'm sorry for all the sits. I'm so, so sorry for all the times I argued with you... just please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone." Tears were unstoppably coming from her eyes. "I'm scared to be alone, Inuyasha." Inuyasha didn't know what to day, so he didn't. He brought his face to hers and nuzzled her cheek with his. He could feel the wet tears rub off onto his skin. He brought his lips near her ear to speak._

"_When did I say I'd leave?" He whispered. If Kagome could she would have giggled at the statement, she would have giggled because it made her happy to hear him say that. "I'll never leave your side Kagome."_

**Flashback 2 (A/N: This flashback happened in the hospital too, but I never put it in any of the chapters. It happened during the two weeks I skipped over.)**

"_Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha looked over at her from the window. _

"_Hmm?" He questioned. _

"_Are you afraid to be alone too?" She asked, recalling the first day she was brought there and how she told him how scared she was to be alone._

"_Feh.. No!" Inuyasha said bravely. _

**End Flashbacks**

"I lied!" Inuyasha yelled as he slowly shook Kagome.

"About what?" She asked quietly trying not to hurt his heart anymore.

"I'm.. I am afraid to be alone, Kagome. I'm afraid to loose you." He said quickly holding in the tears. He pulled her away so he could look into her eyes. She smiled at him. She brought her hand up to his face and rubbed his cheek.

"I'm sorry..." Were her last words. She smiled softly and her hand dropped as her eyes closed.

"No... no, Kagome... I... I need you so much." He held her tight and whimpered softly. Slowly a tear dropped from his eyes. "How could you... How could you do this to me... HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping she would answer, but the answer never came. It was false hope. _'God take me away. I want to die so I can be with her... so I can be with Kagome... me one true love... with out her I am nothing.' _

Inuyasha closed her eyes and slowly rocked Kagome. Inuyasha felt completely empty, alone. Like nothing was left for him, like dieing would be the only escape. So he sang. In a soft tone he sang the song he heard in Kagome's time, a song he wanted to sing for her. Now it was to late, but he sang it for her anyway. (This is the song I had Inuyasha here in the chapter with Kagome's aunt and uncle, but Inuyasha changes some of the words around.)

"_And I'd give up forever to touch Kagome 'Cause I know that she feels me somehow She's the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life 'Cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am And I can't fight the tears that are coming Or the moment of truth in your eyes When everything feels like the movies yeah you bleed just to know you're alive And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want Kagome to know who I am... And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want Kagome to know who I am And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want Kagome to know who I am I just want her to know who I am I just want her to know who I am I just want Kagome to know who I am and I just want... you to live."_ Inuyasha finished the song and stared blankly into the night. "You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be..." He mumbled.

"Fool." Inuyasha heard the familiar voice and looked to where it was coming from.

**The next chapter is posted right after this one.**


	14. His Pride And Respect

**Sorry about all the drama last chapter. Inuyasha will be a little off character this chapter**

**Chapter 14: His pride and respect**

Inuyasha's heart filled with hope for a moment.

"What are you doing here crying over a human?" Sesshomaru asked in half disgust. Yet he felt pity for him and the human. Sesshomaru respected Kagome. She was brave and excepted Inuyasha. She had even yelled at him, Sesshomaru, the first time they met. She was surely courageous.

"It's... because I love her." Inuyasha said quietly. He had never said it out loud, yet he said it to the brother he hated.

"You have fallen for a human just like father, than?" Inuyasha didn't answer. "You planned to take her as your mate?" Still no answer. Sesshomaru stepped forward.

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha's voice was shaky. He wasn't the same person he was last time he thought he lost Kagome. (In episode 100 and something.) He was prepared to loose his pride... he was prepared to do anything for Kagome. "Please can you..." He couldn't bring himself to say anymore and to beg for Kagome's life from the brother he hates.

"Why would I bring back a weak human?" Sesshomaru bit out. Inuyasha growled and looked up at him.

"Kagome is the strongest person you'll ever know... never smear her name!" Inuyasha's eyes flashed red, but Sesshomaru stayed put. He hid his surprise at Inuyasha's will to protect this girl, even when she was dead.

"I will not help a human." Sesshomaru turned away from Inuyasha.

"If you won't save her than kill me." Inuyasha said quietly. Sesshomaru froze.

"Are you really foolish enough to follow a human in death. She would want you to live."

"With out her I am already dead." Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome. He was covered in both his and her blood. Sesshomaru turned around.

"Why not follow that other Miko to hell? Why follow this one?"

"Because I already told you! I love this one! Not Kikyo!"

"Does.. she love you?" Sesshomaru's voice was extremely off character and surprising. It was soft and sounded like a lost child. Inuyasha was utterly surprised.

"I... I don't know."

"Than why?" Sesshomaru's voice returned to monotone. "How do you know she won't leave your side in the end anyway?"

"Because I'm all she has. We have each other."

"She will die Inuyasha. Humans don't live eternities like demons. She would only live as long as you if you were to mate with her. You don't know if she would choose to be your mate so why bother?" Sesshomaru was right, as much as Inuyasha hated to admit it, but he was prepared to die with Kagome any day. Inuyasha didn't hope for money, of riches, or immortality. He didn't want to own the world or be the strongest living thing. He merely wanted Kagome. he wanted to see her, if even once more. He wanted to feel her bodies warmth and her souls comfort. He wanted to kiss, he wanted her to kiss him. He wanted Kagome and he wanted a family with her. He admitted it to himself above all his pride.

"Just please... bring her back. I'll do anything." He pleaded.

"It sickens me to see you loose all your pride to save a human."

"I've begged. I've pleaded. If you refuse to save her than kill me. You have always wanted to kill me right? So do it. I'm here and I'm waiting."

"I won't kill you when you are weak like this Inuyasha."

"This is your last chance to kill me."

"What are you saying?"

"I already told you with out Kagome I am already dead. I have no will to survive without her. Any demon will gladly kill a half breed without a will to survive. All I have to do is wait."

"Inuyasha, your such a fool." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha froze. He recalled Kagome saying those words once. When she thought he was dead after falling off the cliff in his human form. She had yelled it out. (The episode with the mage in Togenkio, Sp?) "Are you not going to seek revenge?"

"I can't have revenge! Don't you think I'd kill the damn bastard if I could a$$ hole?" Inuyasha yelled. "I can't destroy the damn hate demon."

"So you give up?" Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms once more.

"I'd give everything up to see her alive just once more." His voice was barely a whisper. In a flash a movement Sesshomaru was standing above him glaring down at him.

"You disgrace even half breeds!"

"Is that all that you care about, Sesshomaru? Pride?"

"Don't question me Inuyasha. Move."

"What?"

"I said move and put her down. She's already dead."

"I'll stay here as long as I want!" The next thing Inuyasha knew he was kicked away and Kagome hit the ground with a thud. The thud enraged Inuyasha. "Stay away from her!" Inuyasha yelled. He didn't have the strength to attack Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru knelt down in front of the lifeless girl and looked over her face. He saw a smile in her expression. It surprised Sesshomaru. She died happy... because she died in Inuyasha's arms. Sesshomaru thought these things over. He respected the girl. She excepted all things that weren't evil, whether they were demons, humans, or half breeds. her soul was truly pure.

He felt his sword pulse. All of mother nature howled in sadness. Her death was not meant to be and the world yearned for her presence. Sesshomaru grasped the hilt of Tetsuseiga. (A/N: The healing sword Sesshomaru has is called Tetsuseiga and Inuyasha's sword is called Tetsusaiga, with an a instead of an e.)

Inuyasha watched in wonder as Sesshomaru stood holding her sword. Sesshomaru swiped at Kagome as he spotted the demons that had come to take her to her death place. He kilt them and suddenly Kagome gasped sucking in the air.

Inuyasha was shocked as hope filled his bones. He crawled over to Kagome and Sesshomaru left with out another word.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as her eyes fluttered open. He smiled and picked her up his arms embracing her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned. Though she didn't need to know what happened. She witnessed it all. Well not all if she heard from the point Sesshomaru said _"It sickens me to see you loose all your pride to save a human."_ She never heard Inuyasha confess his feeling for her. She was to busy trying to figure out how to get through the black void she started off in.

"I'm sorry all of this had to happen Kagome." Inuyasha held her away from him to look into her eyes.

"Don't be sorry Inuyasha. Everything is okay now." Kagome said. She smiled a smile Inuyasha had only hoped for moment ago. Than something unexpected happened. Inuyasha brought his lips down on Kagome's. She stiffened in surprise.

She than closed her eyes and greeted his kiss. His lips were warm and it felt heavenly and so right. It wasn't like she had ever expected. It was so much more. She could feel all her love surface as the kiss continued and she felt a wet spot on Inuyasha's face... he had been crying for her. She deepened the kiss in pure love.

Inuyasha licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. He was surprised when she opened her mouth and excepted his tongue. He explored her mouth with his and yearned for her sweetness.

They parted for air, only to continue it again. When they finally stopped Inuyasha placed his forehead against Kagome's to stare at her face.

"Don't ever leave me again." Inuyasha said.

"I wasn't planning on it." Kagome laughed. This time she kissed him, but it was a quick peck on the lips. "We should go and get Kaede to look at your wounds and bones.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Inuyasha stood up feeling weak. Kagome helped him. Sesshomaru's sword had healed her.

**Later**

Kagome and Inuyasha had walked the whole way back to Kaede's they had found a trail that led from the bottom of the cliff directly to the Inuyasha forest. Kagome had to help Inuyasha the whole way, because he stumbled here and there. The night was cold and snowy.

They were quiet the whole walk and by the time they reached Kaede's it was around three in the morning and Kagome was personally freezing. She imagined Inuyasha must have been too.

Inuyasha was to busy worrying Kagome would get sick to care about how cold he was.

They entered Kaede's hut and, to their surprise and luck, she was awake.

"Kaede, you're awake." Kagome mentioned the obvious.

"Yes I've been waiting for the two if you... Inuyasha was has happened to you?"

"Just heal me up ya old hag." Inuyasha said rudely. Keade shook her head disappointedly.

"You should treat your elders with more respect."

"Feh." Only Inuyasha. Kagome helped Inuyasha over to a mat, ignoring his and Kaede's conversation. She let him lie down.

"I think some of his bones are pretty badly messed up." Kagome said. Kaede moved over to them and looked Inuyasha over for about a half hour.

"His demon blood should heal most of this in a few days, but his should needs to be relocated." Kaede stated. Kagome nodded. She then covered her mouth and sneezed lightly. She caught a cold. Inuyasha looked at her knowingly. "Ye should rest child. I can help Inuyasha alone. You're sick."

"I'm fine Kaede, it's just a cold." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha wanted to tell her to go to bed too, but was worried Kaede would think he was going soft or something so kept his comments to himself.

"Okay than. You hold Inuyasha down." Kaede ordered. Kagome nodded and placed her hands on his better shoulder to hold him down.

"Like this?"

"Yes."

"Hey! I don't need to be held down!" Inuyasha argued.

"Inuyasha calm down in is only for precaution." Kaede brought her hands to his shoulder and began to push it into place. Inuyasha felt a searing pain and stayed still clenching his teeth and waiting.

Soon a 'pop' was heard and Inuyasha's shoulder was back in place. He sighed as the pain was released. Kaede walked away and went to get some much wanted rest. His torture wasn't settled there though. Now he was freezing, which was unusual for him. He shivered a little and Kagome looked at him worridly.

"You should get some sleep." Kagome said as she sat next to him.

"I'll sleep when you do. Go lie down before you get sicker than you already are." Inuyasha commanded. Kagome smiled. She liked that he cared for her, but it was her turn to care for him.

She stood up and walked over to her sleeping bag. She unzipped the whole thing so it was like a blanket and walked over to Inuyasha. She knelt down beside him and covered him up to his surprise.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You can't hide your shivering." She smiled.

"Take it. I've got the fire."

"So do I." Kagome said. She walked over and lied down on a mat beside the fire. Inuyasha was mad that she was caring for him over her, yet he was glad she cared. She was soon asleep and cozy by the fire.

Inuyasha's thoughts centered on the kiss with him and Kagome. He smiled for real and fell asleep like Kagome.

**Awe! Wasn't that a cute chapter? **


	15. What Happened?

**I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped last chapter. If I am doing something wrong please tell me so I can try and fix it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series, but I do own this storyline**

**Chapter 15: What happened?**

Sango woke early this morning. She yawned and sat up. Miroku was sleeping across the hut from her, while Shippo and Kirara were at her side. She still didn't trust Miroku enough to sleep with him. She felt kind of foolish that she was so nervous.

She sighed and got up ready to make breakfast. She pulled out some rice and other things to make it. She was beginning to miss ramen, not only did Kagome always cook it, but it was easy and not much of a hassle to make. She looked over at the sleeping monk. _'I wonder if he has lecherous dreams too.'_ She couldn't help, but smile at the comment. _'I wonder how Inuyasha and Kagome are doing. They are probably still at Kaede's. I don't think they'd leave without telling us. Maybe I should visit them today. Things are being to get boring around here.'_

"Morning, my dear Sango." Came the oh so familiar voice of Miroku. Sango looked over at him and smiled.

"How can you be so cheery so early?" Sango countered. He looked at her preparing another one of his corny remarks that she always liked.

"I can always be cheery in the morning when I wake up to see you." He said. Sango blushed and turned back to her food. (A/N: Honestly sometimes in fan fiction they make Miroku say things so stupid, like the above example.)

"I was thinking... we should go and see how Kagome and Inuyasha are doing today. I know Shippo wants to see them and anyway I miss them."

"When do you think we should leave?"

"After Shippo and Kirara are up and we all eat. They should be up by than."

**Later**

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all walked through the village heading towards Kaede's. The villagers were all up doing their morning duties. Many waved and greeted Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. The villagers had grown fond of the 'Inuyasha group' over the past two years, since they had started their group. (A/N: Yeah so that makes Kagome seventeen.) The villagers also envied all their strengths and how they protected them, so they usually greeted them formally, like 'Hello Lady Kagome, Lady Sango.' Sometimes once in a while someone would come by and call Inuyasha 'Lord Inuyasha' they didn't mean to tic him off, but it sure did. He hated being formally addressed. (A/N: Oh my god I hate being formally addressed so much. Like with the Ms. and Mr. thing.)

They made it to Kaede and were surprised when they entered. They were surprised everyone was still sleeping and Inuyasha was covered in Kagome's sleeping bag, he also looked pretty beat up. Kagome looked a little messed up to, but only a few scraps. (A/N: They were walking through the forest for over an hour on their way back to Kaede, Kagome had fallen a couple times trying to help Inuyasha.) Kaede looked a little exhausted, like she was up most up the night. She wasn't as used to it as they all were.

"Miroku what do you think could have happened?" Sango asked quietly and a little worried as she looked over at her friends.

"It looks like they had a long night." Miroku commented walked towards Kaede. She seemed like the best person to ask. Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. "Lady Kaede?" He asked. She awoke from her slumber and Miroku pulled away. "Lady Kaede could you please tell me what happened to Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"You will have to ask Kagome when she awakes. I am not really sure." Kaede informed. Miroku nodded.

"Why Kagome?"

"Inuyasha will need some rest. He broke a few bones."

"And Kagome?"

"She seems fine, just tired."

Little did they know Kagome was already up and awake. She heard what they were saying, but was to caught in her thoughts to mind it. She thought about how things had turned out the way they did.

**Flashback (A/N: This is from the part the I didn't write earlier, about what happened when Akahito found Kagome, before Inuyasha got there.)**

_Kagome could feel herself getting lost and worried. She couldn't feel Inuyasha warm presence near and she couldn't find any shelter from the cold. She walked steadily with her bow and arrows near. She hoped no demon decided to have a midnight snack._

_When she tried to turn around she found she was lead in circles. 'Inuyasha please come.' Kagome thought pleadingly. Suddenly she stopped. She felt her self ready to fall. She looked down and saw the clip. she clutched her heart and breathed deeply and stepped back. Suddenly she heard an evil chuckle and she felt herself freeze in fear as she dreaded who it was. She looked towards the woods and saw Akahito approach. 'No, not this again. Inuyasha!' Kagome thought frantically. She stepped back, but stopped herself feeling the cliff's edge. _

"_I will spare you if you hand over the sacred jewel." Akahito laughed. _

"_Never!" Kagome screamed in reply. Akahito stopped laughing and stepped closer. She wanted to back up, but than she'd fall. "Get away from me." She said bravely. The next thing she saw was her bow and arrows get thrown away. She glared at the demon._

"_So you refuse to cooperate than?" Kagome didn't answer. The demon stepped even closer to the point he was a foot away from her. He snatched the jewel before she had a chance to get away and took another step towards her, but this time she backed away accidentally. She slipped and started to slide down the cliff. She caught hold of a branch and looked down in the darkness beneath the cliff hoping someone would come save her, anyone. _

_Soon she felt the familiar presence of the man she loved. She heard what they were saying and didn't want Inuyasha to think she was dead, because than he could never pull her from the cliff's edge. _

"_Inuyasha!" She called out to him. Soon she was lifted by Akahito and looked at Inuyasha. He looked worried. _

"_Let her go!" He had made a mistake he was soon to realize._

**End Flashback**

'_And then Akahito dropped me.' Kagome thought sadly. 'Now he has the sacred jewel. Inuyasha's probably mad at me for not being able to protect it.'_ Kagome sighed, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Kagome you're awake." Shippo jumped over to her gleefully and hugged her.

"Nice to see you too, Shippo." Kagome said returning the hug. She sat up and was met by the worried faces of Sango and Miroku.

"Are you alright Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Tell us... what exactly happened last night that put Inuyasha in this condition?" Miroku asked before Kagome could answer Sango. Kagome was in no mood to talk about it. It was terrifying. She remembered when they had finally fallen. She remembered the feeling that she was going to die and leave Inuyasha alone in the world. She had failed him, yet he didn't care he wanted her to live. She frowned. If he had never jumped to save her, he'd be fine.

**Later**

Kagome finished explaining most of it. She left out the part about how Inuyasha begged for her life. She merely said Sesshomaru saved her, she knew Inuyasha would want them to know he was getting soft. She left out the kiss. She also left out everything her and Inuyasha had said to each other for privacy purposes.

"So why did Sesshomaru save you?" Sango asked still confused about the whole thing. Kagome really didn't know how to answer.

"Because he respects her." Everyone turned to face where the voice was coming from it was Inuyasha. He sat up and looked at them. "He saved her because he respects her, or else he would have left her there. It showed in his eyes." Inuyasha has given a lot of thought into why Sesshomaru has saved Kagome on their way back to Kaede's yesterday. He knew that had to be the reason.

"When did you wake up?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, I've been up the whole time. As if I can sleep through all the noise you people make." Inuyasha bit out. He listened to Kagome's story and was glad she left out all the personal stuff. The 'damn lecher' would probably try to give Inuyasha a speech about sex like he was Kagome's father or something. Inuyasha growled at the thought.

"Ye should get some more rest so your bones can heal faster." Kaede said.

"What about the jewel?" Suddenly Shippo said. Everyone looked at him. "You said he had the jewel right? What happened to it?" Kagome frowned. Inuyasha looked at her knowing she felt guilty.

"Who cares about the stupid thing? We'll get it back." Inuyasha said simply. Everyone looked at him surprised. He did it to protect Kagome's feelings, though she was the only one who knew that. She smiled at him thankfully. "What are you people gawking at?" Inuyasha asked. They all turned away from him.

"So Kagome are you going to go back to your time soon?" asked Sango. Kagome felt a frown coming, but hid it beneath a smile.

"I don't think I need to check back anytime soon. I got some supplies last time I was there." She said. Sango nodded.

"Well it seems this demon is a little more troublesome than we expected." Miroku finally said. Everyone nodded an agreement. "And now that he has what he wants he probably wont be coming back, which means you two are going to have to go to him." (A/N: Now remember this is Inuyasha and Kagome's journey now. Miroku and the others are settling down.)

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to find him?" Kagome questioned with a frown.

"Stop worrying. I'll find the bastard and I'll kill'em."

"You sure sound pretty cocky for a guy who just fell off a cliff." Sango commented. Inuyasha growled.

"I jumped!" He yelled correcting her.

"You jumped?" Sango asked. Kagome left out the part that he jumped to save her. She only said they fell. Inuyasha forgot Kagome left that out. It was another one of his soft moments.

"Yeah... he jumped to save me." Kagome said. Sango and Miroku were a little surprised.

"Why Inuyasha, you really are a hero." Miroku patted him on the back. Inuyasha growled. He hit his messed up bones that still needed time to heal. Inuyasha didn't really want them to know all about his 'soft side'.

"So how do you plan on finding this Akahito character?" asked Miroku. Kagome answered.

"Well we're not exactly sure." Kagome looked down in shame.

"Cheer up Kagome. It's not like he's going to be able to do anything serious with the jewel that we won't here about. A rumor about him will eventually be spread." Inuyasha said in a cocky tone. _'But for now I have something I need to do."_ Inuyasha thought. He stood up.

"Inuyasha, your bones aren't healed yet. Ye need rest." Kaede persisted.

"I have somewhere I need to be. Sango can I burrow Kirara?" Inuyasha asked. Sango nodded.

"Yeah, but why?" She asked.

"I'll be back in a few days. There's just something I have to do."

"I'll come with you." Kagome stood up. She was worried about letting him go off on his own like that.

"No, I'll be back soon." He said. Kagome crossed her arms.

"I'm coming." She said firmly. Inuyasha looked at her confused. Usually she just let him go when he wanted to. What was new now? Than it hit him. She was worried about his safety. He thought this over for a moment.

"I can handle myself Kagome. You don't even have your bow and arrows anymore, so forget it." Inuyasha turned towards the door and walked out.

"Hey Kaede.." Kagome began, but Kaede already knew what she was going to say. Kaede handed Kagome a bow and arrows. Kagome smiled. "Thank you." Kagome ran out the door to Inuyasha who was mounted himself on Kirara.

"Go back in." He said.

"Inuyasha you're not going alone in your condition. Either I'm coming or you're staying." She said simply.

"Fine, whatever, but that doesn't mean I'm telling you where we're going and when I get there stay on Kirara. It's a two day long trip so if you get tired don't come crying to me when we don't have time to stop."

"I understand." Kagome nodded. Inuyasha picked her up off the ground and put her behind him on Kirara. He needed to lead the way.

"Kirara go west." He told the cat demon. Kirara nodded and headed off in that direction. (A/N: At this point it might be obvious where he's going.) Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist.

The ride was long and quiet. There wasn't really much either of them had to say. Kagome sighed in contempt at the fact she was bored. (A/N: Yes I know contempt means anger.) She wanted to talk, but felt kind of awkward about the whole kissing thing. She wondered if Inuyasha had regretted kissing her. The thought saddened her. She hoped that wasn't the case.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was soft and slightly saddened.

"Hmm?" Kagome replied.

"What do you plan on doing when all of the jewel is completed?" Kagome was surprised at the question. For one she hadn't expected it and two she was usually the one to ask that sort of question. Yet when Inuyasha asked her it made her worry. What did he want her to do?

"I.. don't know. I'd like to stay here... with you." She said slowly. He nodded. "That's.. if you'll let me?"

"Don't be stupid Kagome!" Inuyasha said. Suddenly Kagome felt like a fool. "Of course you can stay!" He finished. She smiled as she was filled with relief.

"Thank you." She said.

"Feh." Kagome tightened her arms around his waist slightly and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So how about you tell me where we're going?" Kagome asked.

"Listen wench... I mean Kagome. I already told you I'm not telling you." Inuyasha said. Calling her wench was starting to become a habit one he needed to drop unless Kagome actually was to become his mate.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Earlier when you said Sesshomaru saved me because he respects me... why would he? Doesn't he hate humans?"

"Sesshomaru doesn't exactly hate humans. He has that little girl right. She's human. Anyway I don't know why Sesshomaru respects you." _'That's what I'm trying to find out.'_ "But I'm sure there are plenty of reasons."

**There's another chapter. Now can you tell me what you think and how I can improve it. That would really be a great help for me.**


	16. Why Did You Save Her?

**For someone who asked I don't have any pg-13 rated fan fictions and that's because I make sure to be always safe with them, just in case. **

**Chapter 16: Why did you save me/her?**

By now night had fallen and Kagome and Inuyasha were still riding on Kirara. They had stopped twice to eat so far. They had lunch and dinner, but didn't stop for camp. Kagome was getting tired, but Inuyasha and Kirara were used to getting little sleep.

"Inuyasha why can't we stop and make camp?" Kagome asked. She adjusted her bag on her back a little so it wouldn't fall. (A/N: I don't think I told you guys she took her back pack last chapter, but she did. She always does.)

"Because I already told you it would be a non-stop trip. We will make camp on the way back." Inuyasha said plainly. Kagome yawned. She nuzzled her head into the back of Inuyasha's hair for comfort. He blushed, but it was unnoticeable in the night, though. He heard he sighed in content.

Soon Kagome's breathing was easy and he knew she was asleep. He looked back at her feeling sorry she had to sleep like that instead of next to a warm fire on the ground.

"Kirara." Inuyasha said. Kirara gestured she was listening. "Bring us down so we can stop for camp for Kagome." Kirara nodded and flew down. She landed in a small clearing and let Inuyasha get off. Inuyasha pulled off Kagome's bag first and quickly set her sleeping bag up and then walked over to Kirara and slowly took Kagome off so as not to wake her and tucked her into her sleeping bag. Kagome mumbled something as Inuyasha brought her to her sleeping bag. She was faintly awake now, but once she was tucked in she quickly fell back into a slumber paying no attention to what was going on.

Kirara transformed back into her smaller self and cuddled up where Inuyasha was soon going to put the fire.

Inuyasha had to collect some fire wood, being careful not to farther harm his bones that still ached. He brought them back and got a fire set close to Kirara and Kagome. He knelt down in front of Kagome and looked at her sleeping face. He didn't know why, but he smiled and brushed the hair from her face.

"My Kagome." He whispered. He got up and went over to the tree. He slumped down and began his own light slumber.

**The next morning**

Kagome was surprised when she woke to the comfort of a fire and a sleeping bag. She opened her eyes and smelt the breakfast. Ramen. Inuyasha must have made it for her.

She sat up and noticed he wasn't there. The pot of ramen was above to lightly burning fire to keep it warm. She could remember faintly Inuyasha setting her in her sleeping bag. She smiled. Once again he had gone out of his way for her, even when he told her he wasn't going to stop.

Now there was a problem. Where was he? She stood up and say Kirara lying down with her bag.

Kagome made her way to Kirara and knelt down in front of the demon feline.

"Hey Kirara, you wouldn't happen to know where Inuyasha is, would you?" Kagome asked. Kirara meowed and shook her head disagreeing. "I thought so." Kagome stood up and looked around. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "Inuyasha!" She called again when she got no answer. "Eek!" Kagome fell back word, but Inuyasha caught her and pulled her up. "You scared me." She inhaled deeply once.

"Hurry up and eat, wench." Inuyasha said. He both forgot and ignored the fact he called her wench. She noticed, but also ignored it.

"I thought we weren't going to stop." She stated with a grin. Inuyasha blushed lightly.

"Yeah, well I couldn't have you falling off in your sleep. We're not going back to Kaede's to get you fixed." He crossed his arms. Kagome wasn't so dense to not know he really stopped for her sake. She kissed him on the cheek, causing another blush from him.

"So when are we going?" she asked.

"As soon as you finish eating." He turned away from her. She walked over and prepared herself a bowel of ramen.

**Later**

The two were now flying on Kirara and it was a little into the afternoon.

"Do you think we'll make it by tonight, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"If we only make quick stops we should make it by sundown." Inuyasha replied.

By now Kagome was beginning to get cold. The air was cold enough to begin with, but considering the altitude they were at, things were even colder. Kagome shivered lightly. Inuyasha felt the shiver against his back.

Kagome was a little surprised when she felt Inuyasha push her back away from him. Then she noticed what he was doing. He took off the red half of his upper haori and handed it to Kagome.

"We're not going back to Kaede's if you get sick either, so cover up." He said. He of course didn't get cold as quick or as easily as humans so for now his white upper haori was fine.

"...Thanks." Kagome wrapped the haori around her, but she still leaned in closer against Inuyasha's back, trying to keep warm. "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha growled. I already told you I wasn't going to tell you. Stop asking already. You'll know when we get there." _'I don't know why he won't just tell me,'_ Kagome thought. _'It's not like I won't know by tonight.'_ Kagome found herself getting bored. They weren't really having a conversation and flying was nothing special for either of them.

Kagome decided to try something she had been meaning to for some time now. She brought her hand up to his ears. He obviously sensed her hand, because his ears twitched lightly. She gently began to rub his ear. She was surprised at how extremely velvety soft they were.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha a more bored than annoyed tone.

"... I like your ears, Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. She smiled. Inuyasha had a warm feeling rush over his body and heart. He always thought his ears were freaky to humans and that was what made him freaky.

He loved hearing Kagome say she liked them. That also meant she excepted him for him, who he really was, _what_ he really was. He just kept quiet though and because he knew she wasn't freaked out about them he let her continue stroking them. It actually felt really good, more than he would ever confess of course.

"So have you come up with any idea on how to defeat _him_?" Kagome asked. She substituted we _him _for Akahito, not wanting to mention his name.

"Who?" Dense as he is...

"Akahito." Kagome said gruffly. Inuyasha growled at the mention of his name. For some reason when he finished growling flashes of the kiss went through his mind. Probably because it happened right after his appearance. At this point he didn't know what to think about it. Was she mad he kissed her? No, she kissed him back. She also kissed him the final time, even though it was only a peck on the lips. He still enjoyed it. Now he missed it. He missed the taste of her, her warm, smooth lips against his. Complete happiness. He wanted to turn around and capture her lips in his, but he knew she'd probably sit him. He also wasn't sure how she felt about him, or the kiss.

"Kirara, bring us down." Inuyasha ordered. Kirara did as told and swooped down and landed in the closest clearing.

"What are we doing?" Kagome asked.

"Lunch and we have to make it quick, we're already behind schedule." Inuyasha started. "Wait here. I'll get lunch." He jumped/ran off to hunt.

Kagome sighed. "Kirara can you come and help me get some fire wood?" Kagome asked. Kirara meowed agreeing. She followed Kagome off in the opposite direction. "Now let's see." She knelt down and picked logs and sticks up that would make good fire wood. Kirara watched. There was a ruffle in the bushes. Kagome's head flew up looking in the direction in came from. "Who's there!" She cautiously stepped toward the growling Kirara.

"You survived." The figure exited the bush.

"S... Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"Calm your fear girl. I haven't come to kill you, thought you are entering my lands."

"Your lands?" Kagome questioned. Realization flowed over her. Inuyasha was coming to see Sesshomaru than.

"What business do you have here?" Kagome didn't answer. "You are foolish coming out here without protection." Still Kagome didn't reply. "Your silence is annoying girl."

"Why did you save me?" Kagome asked. This time she was the one who got no answer. Sesshomaru turned around prepared to leave.

"Do not tell Inuyasha about this little meeting." Sesshomaru left with those last words. Kagome didn't know why he cared if Inuyasha knew, but decided it was best not to tell him.

Kagome walked back to camp with the fire wood. Kirara walked by her side. _'Why would Inuyasha be going to Sesshomaru's?'_ Kagome wondered. She made it back to camp and Inuyasha stood with a skinned and cleaned rabbit.

"Where'd you go?" He asked seriously. "I told you to wait here."

"I just went to get some fire wood." She said innocently.

"Kagome you can't just go wondering around here. Demons are waiting for humans to just come walking by. That makes getting their meals a lot easier."

"I understand Inuyasha."

**Later**

Sun was in the midst of setting and Kagome could faintly see a large castle ahead. Inuyasha and Kirara could probably see it better because of their demon eyes.

"So that's where we're going?" Kagome asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied.

"Why are we going to Sesshomaru's castle?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha turned and looked at her.

"How the hell did you know that was Sesshomaru's castle.? You've never been there."

"Well I didn't know what his castle looked like, but I figured out earlier we were going to Sesshomaru's, so.."

"Feh." Inuyasha cut her off.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I have something to discuss with him. Don't worry about it, because you wont be hearing the conversation."

"You mean you're not going to fight him?"

"Not yet. I want some answers."

"To what?"

"You don't need to know that. Just make sure to stay on Kirara when I go in." They came closer and closer to the castle.

Moments later they reached the castle. Inuyasha hoped off when Kirara landed. Kagome attempted to get down, but Inuyasha threw her back up.

"I said stay with Kirara. I mean on her. Don't come to close to the place." Inuyasha strolled off with those last words, towards the castle gates. He entered.

Kagome looked on after him. _'He can't really expect me to stay put!"_ Kagome thought with wide eyes.

"Why that..." She clenched her fist. "He Kirara can you go up? I think we can find another entrance." Kirara meowed and flew up into the air. She circled the castle.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha walked down the hallway. _'It's not as gloomy as I remember. Probably that little girls doing.'_ Inuyasha thought pensively as he walked.

"What are you doing here little brother?" Sesshomaru stepped out from a doorway and Inuyasha stopped.

"I have some questions and I don't have time for riddles, or shit." Inuyasha alleged.

"What have you come to ask?" Sesshomaru's monotone stood. Inuyasha blinked in surprise. Sesshomaru was never so easy to give information, especially to Inuyasha.

"Ah..." Inuyasha was at a lose of words on how to begin.

"Come on baka." Sesshomaru turned towards the room.

"Who the hell are you calling an idiot?" Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru anyway, even though he got no answer.

He walked into the room. It was like a lounge room. There were cushions for sitting. One wall was completely covered by a curtained window. The rest of the wall was made of stonje, with weapons hanging here and there.

Sesshomaru was already sitting on a cushion waiting for his baka half brother to join him. Inuyasha of course didn't trust Sesshomaru one bit, but decided this had to be done. He took a seat across from Sesshomaru.

"Why do you respect Kagome?" Inuyasha asked after a long moment of silence.

"Respect? For a human she is worthy." Sesshomaru replied.

"Worthy of what?" Inuyasha growled not liking where he was going with this.

"Fool I don't mean that. She has a pure soul."

"So! Since when has that mattered to you?"

"She is brave. She is somewhat like Rin." Realization fluttered over Inuyasha. Sesshomaru respected Rin, so he respects Kagome. That is because Rin as a child is automatically innocent, pure. Kagome is also that way, but Kagome has always been that way. There really was no telling how Rin would turn out, but Sesshomaru wanted Rin to be somewhat like Kagome.

Inuyasha stood up and turned towards the door.

"That's all I needed to know."

"Stop." Sesshomaru ordered, causing Inuyasha's gaze to turn to him.

"What?"

"Kagome must stay the night."

"WHAT? Liked I'd leave her here."

"Stay if you like, but Kagome must help Rin with something. She is the only woman I can trust to do it."

"Trust?" Inuyasha echoed. Did Sesshomaru really trust Kagome? "Trust with what?"

"I am not human of a woman. I can not teach Rin the things she must know for adulthood."

"What makes you think Kagome would want to treat your human about that!"

"She will. Go and tell her what it is I ask for."

"What the hell do I look like to you! I'm not your messenger!"

"Alright than. Kagome will sleep in a room of her own if you won't."

"What the hell are you jabbering about?"

"I would have assumed you wanted to share a room with your wench. Some demons are foolish enough to come in the night and you may not be able to protect her if you are in a separate room."

"You have to be kidding me! Are you saying unless I deliver your message, you'll keep me from protecting Kagome. Feh. We'll just leave right now."

"Don't be a fool Inuyasha."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your wench..."

"She ain't my wench."

"The human..."

"Kagome."

"Kagome is roaming the castle as we speak. She entered through a back entrance. I can feel he presence. I can have her spayed any moment."

"I if anything touching her I'll kill them and then you."

"Is that a yes?"

"Whatever. I'll tell, but if she doesn't agree I ain't pushing and we're leaving." Inuyasha walked out. That had gone better than expected. He expected a fight, but none came.

Inuyasha sniffed Kagome out, ignoring the fact that she didn't listen to him and decided to come in anyway. When he turned the corner he saw he standing there, beside Kirara. She was looking from left to right.

Inuyasha was in front of her with one quick leap.

**Well what did you think? Oh and by the way I don't own Inuyasha.**


	17. Promise Me?

**Be sure to tell me what you think so far. I made sure to make this chapter nice and long for all of you. There is a FLUFF warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters assotiated with the series.**

**Chapter 17: Promise me?**

"So he wants me to teach Rin about... womanhood?" Kagome chocked out after Inuyasha finished explaining everything to her.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied.

"But isn't there someone else who can... I mean wouldn't he rather have a demoness do it or something?"

"Will you do it or not, because we can leave right now?" Inuyasha asked having the least bit of interest at staying at Sesshomaru's.

"I'll do it." Kagome said sighing.

"What? Why? We can just leave..."

"No, I feel kind of sorry for Rin. I mean she's so young and she doesn't really no much about life. I doubt Sesshomaru know anything about human woman." Kagome said.

"Whatever." Inuyasha huffed and stood up. He should have known Kagome would help. She always helps. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and helped her to her feet.

"Well?" Sesshomaru walked out of a door looking at Kagome. "Will you teach the girl than?"

"Yeah, I'll do it." Kagome said.

"Good, follow me so I can show the two of you your room and than I'll get Rin." Sesshomaru turned and started walking off.

"'The two of you?'" Kagome echoed. She than just walked forward with Inuyasha at her side.

Soon they came to a stop at a large door, very large. Kagome looked it up and down in surprise.

"You two will be staying here for as long as it takes for Rin to learn." Sesshomaru informed.

"What! You said for the night!" Inuyasha bit out.

"I've changed my mind. Get yourself acquainted and I'll have a servant show you what you need to know." Sesshomaru left with that.

"This is your fault Kagome."

"My fault?"

"You always have to help people don't you?"

"What do you expect me to do than?" Kagome tried to push the door, but found it more difficult than expected. She had to push pretty hard. Inuyasha moved her aside and easily opened it. "I could have done it myself you know." Kagome walked right past him and into the room. She put her back pack down and was glad to see there were two beds. That made things a lot less awkward.

"Meow." Kagome looked down at the now smaller Kirara.

"Oh, Kirara... you can go back to Sango and Miroku now if you like. I don't think you'll want to stay here." Kagome pet the demon feline. With one more meow Kirara took her leave. Kagome heard the door shut and knew Inuyasha was now in the room. She looked over at him. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Which bed do you want?"

"Feh, Like I care."

"Okay fine, I'll take this one." Kagome went over to the bed to the right of the room and threw her bag on it.

Soon there was a knock on the door and Jaken entered.

"My lord has told me your circumstances for being here." Jaken said. "I shall show you around." Jaken was a little annoyed. He not only hated Inuyasha, he hated humans and Kagome fell into the category. Jaken came into the room and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "This is where you will be sleeping. Now come." Jaken showed them out of the room and down the hallway. He opened a door. Behind the door was a screen. Jaken opened the screen next and there was in in door hot spring. "This is where you will bathe."

Jaken showed them the kitchen. Some other rooms, like the sitting room, the dinning room. His bedroom, Sesshomaru's sleeping quarters, and Rin's bedroom. Of course they didn't enter anyone else's bedroom besides their own for privacy purposes.

Soon Inuyasha and Kagome where back in their room sitting on their own beds.

"So how long do you think it will take to teach Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Who knows, just make it quick." Inuyasha replied. Than there was another knock on the door.

"Hello." A small voice called. Kagome went to the door and pulled it open. Once it was opened two inches pulling it was easier.

"Hi, Rin." Kagome smiled at the little girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru wanted me to tell you goodnight and that you won't need to be up until the afternoon if you want extra sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight Rin." Kagome shut the door. "So I guess Sesshomaru doesn't want me to teach her tonight like I thought." She looked over at Inuyasha to see him staring at the ceiling. He looked deep in thought. Kagome walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed. Her head swarmed over his. "You alright?"

"Yeah sure."

"Well you look pretty deep in thought." Kagome commented with a smile. Inuyasha looked over at her. Her smile faded at the seriousness in his gaze. "Something wrong?"

"Feh, forget it." He looked back at the ceiling.

"Okay well I'm going to take a bath. I'll be out soon, k?" Kagome leaned down and went to kiss his cheek, but before her lips touched his cheek his head moved and their lips met.

The kiss surprised Kagome. She hadn't expected that, but she felt her breathing uneven and her heart fill with love. The kiss was short, but felt like eternity to the two. Kagome pulled away and looked at Inuyasha he turned his head back tot he ceiling.

"Hurry up." He said. There was a slight blush left from the kiss. Kagome nodded and got her stuff out of her back pack and left for the bathing room. No one was in the hall way. She was glad. She opened the bathroom and entered.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha sat staring at the ceiling. He thought about the kiss. It was no accident. He had done that purposely. Before he kissed Kagome he was thinking about their first kiss when Kagome had died and been brought back.

He could remember the feeling when he kissed her. It was relief she was alive, love for her, and complete happiness. He had never experienced such a great feeling and even a short kiss like the last one gave him that feeling. He would be lost in her kisses forever if he could.

He took off the red part of his haori top and placed it, along with Tetsusaiga on the side of the bed

**Later that night**

The room was dark and moonlight shun through the window. Inuyasha was in his bed and Kagome was in hers.

Kagome had had a nightmare and woke up panting. She looked around the dark room and was met by two amber eyes staring at her now tearing face. He of course woke up when she started panting, the light sleeper that he was.

Inuyasha realized she only had a nightmare, but why was she crying. Soon Kagome's cries weren't so much crying. She whimpered and got out of bed walking over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat up and moved his red haori and sword over so Kagome wouldn't trip.

"Kagome?" He questioned.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped into his arms crying into his white haori. He wrapped his arms around her and felt worried for her. "It was horrible... I saw my family.. I saw them die and than... than you... you d... Oh god Inuyasha please don't ever leave me!" Kagome continued to cry and Inuyasha got the picture. She had dreamt he too died.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's heart ached for her. He hated seeing her sad this way. "I'm still here right?"

"Promise me you won't die on me." Kagome looked up from his haori at his face. She stared into his amber eyes with hope.

"Kagome.."

"Please..." Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha grasped her face with his hands and stared at her.

"There are a lot of battles and risk, especially for me. I can't promise..."

"No! Don't say that!" She punched his chest lightly. "Don't leave me here alone." Her voice quieted. "Please don't leave me here, you're all I have left, Inuyasha." She dug her face into his chest and whimpered softly. She felt Inuyasha pulled her tighter into his chest. He brought his lips to her ear to whisper.

"Kagome listen... I can't promise that I'll live forever, but I will promise to stay by your side as long as I live. I already told you... I never said I was going anywhere. Now shut up and go to sleep. He pulled her in a little closer and kissed the top of her forehead, before resting his head on hers.

"Inuyasha, what about _her_?" Kagome found herself asking him the question, which gave her doubts... made her curious.

"Her? You mean Kikyo?" He asked quietly. She nodded.

"Forget it, I should... have never mentioned it." She was about to leave to her own bed, but Inuyasha's grasp tightened around her once more. This signaled her to stay.

"Kagome, I don't... really know what to say..."

"I understand.."

"No, you don't. Kikyo... she is a part of my past now. I only want to bring her peace in death. I won't follow her. Not when you need me." Inuyasha finished. Kagome's heart swelled with hidden joy.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She dig her head deeper into his haori, took in his comforting smell and aura, and fell into a deep slumber once more.

"Inuyasha held her, now sleeping form, in though. Kikyo _was_ after all a part of his past. Kagome needed him more than her. Inuyasha needed Kagome. He, as we all know, would give everything for her, Kagome. '_My Kagome'_ He thought looking down upon her sleeping form.

**The next morning**

Jaken opened the door to Inuyasha and Kagome's room. He saw the two sleeping forms. Inuyasha's ears twitched, signaling a part of him was aware of Jaken's presence.

Jaken came closer to the two and beside the bed holding his staff. He poked Kagome's forehead with it. Than he jumped back at the sound of Inuyasha's protective growl.

"If he's this protective now, I can only imagine how he'll be when he takes this girl for a mate." Sesshomaru spoke from the doorway.

"My lord, do you really think he will take a human as a mate?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru turned.

"He will. Now wake them. Their breakfast is ready, I've changed my mind about letting them sleep through morning, until afternoon. Rin is waiting."

"Yes, My Lord." Sesshomaru left and Jaken came closer to the sleeping couple. This time he hit Inuyasha on the forehead. Big Mistake.

Within moments Jaken was being held up against the wall by the neck. Inuyasha was glaring at him holding him there.

"Don't ever touch me or Kagome again imp." Inuyasha dropped him and turned towards the bed. He saw Kagome's face still sleeping, the sun shinned on her and her body was wrapped comfortably in the blankets.

Inuyasha approached, hearing the door shut as Jaken scurried away.

He came to Kagome and ran his claws over her slightly opened lips. She squinted. He pulled his hand away and her eyes opened.

"Get up, wench. We have to get up."

"No." She pulled the blankets over her head covering her eyes from the sun. Inuyasha was a little surprised, because she usually just got up and ready.

"What do you mean 'no'?" He asked raising a brow in suspicion.

"... Tired..." She mumbled. Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Tired, eh?" He pulled the blankets fully off her and she shivered a moment from the cold.

"Give me that." She moaned drowsily.

"I don't have time for this wench, get dressed." The next thing he knew Kagome had half of the blanket trying to pull it away from Inuyasha. Of course her strength was nothing compared to his and it was no problem for him to hold his position.

Kagome pulled, but still no use. If she wasn't so tired she would have used her senses and sat him, but all she wanted was some more sleep now.

She noticed Inuyasha's attention direct towards the door for a split second and pulled at her chance. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he came flying forward into the bed along with the blanket. He had landed on top of Kagome and the blanket was twisted around them.

"Now look at what you did, woman." Inuyasha growled as he tried to untangle himself, but ended up in a bigger mess. he heard Kagome giggled and looked at her face below his. "What the hell is so funny?"

"If you were a little more patient and concentrated it wouldn't be so hard."

"Feh, If it's so easy you do it!" He argued. She smiled.

"I would, but your on top."

"Making excuses now, wench." He bit out trying to roll out again. He heard another laugh and looked at her in the eyes angrily. His angry eyes flashed lust, causing her to gasp. As soon as she did that her lips were captured in Inuyasha's. Her gasp gave his tongue perfect access.

"Um... is this one of the things you're supposed to teach me." A small voice came from the doorway. Kagome and Inuyasha quickly pulled away blushing furiously. They were still tangled in the blankets.

"Ah.. Rin." Kagome continued blushing as she found a way to get out. Within moments she was free and stood up brushing off her pajamas. "How are you?"

"Good. Jaken wanted me to come and tell you two to eat before your food gets cold."

"Thank you we'll be down soon." Kagome said. Rin left.

"What happened to staying asleep?" Inuyasha asked.

"Rin's nicer." She huffed and went to her bag and looked for her clothing. Inuyasha sat up on the bed with arms and legs crossed as he watched Kagome pick out her school uniform. She held it up and made sure it didn't have to many wrinkles and then stood up with it. She looked over at Inuyasha.

"What?" He asked.

"Would you mind leaving for a couple minutes?"

"Whatever." He jumped over and walked over and out the door. Kagome got dressed.

Soon the two headed down for breakfast.

**Sorry about the wait again. I kept stopping in the middle of the chapter and going off and doing something else.**


	18. Depression

**Well here's the next chapter and for those of you who are reading my other fictions I'm sorry they're not really being updated often. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**Chapter 18: Depression**

Fear clenched her soul and dread filled her body. She could feel her life force dying away. She wanted to run and hide and never be seen or see again. How could this have happened? What _had_ happened? She needed to know. At the moment she only wanted to run and find her love's comforting arms. She wanted his comfort.

Her love... _him_. What would he say about this? How would he feel? She didn't know.

Kagome plopped down on the hospital chair. How? How? How? She repeated the question over and over in her head. She clasped her head in her hands and tears dropped. She couldn't stand the depression. How? WHY! Why her!

"Did I deserve this?" She asked herself.

What would you do if you found out you only had less than a month to live?

Dun.. dun... dun... (A/N: Now that's angst and suspense.)

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha sat looking down into the well. He wondered what was taking her so long.

The two had only gotten back from Sesshomaru's earlier that day. Kagome wasn't doing to well. She looked sick, drained. So he took her to Kaede's. Since he was so worried he got there in half the time. A day. Kaede couldn't figure out what was wrong with her and suggested he bring Kagome to her own time and let her healers deal with it, since the modern ones were had more technology.

Inuyasha had ended up walking her to the hospital and avoided her aunt and uncle. She told him to go back to the feudal era until she got back. He had agreed and was starting to think it was a mistake. She told him she'd be only a little while and he had waited that little while, hell he had waited the long while and still no Kagome.

Inuyasha had a strange feeling in his gut like she was in danger, or hurt. He was a little freaked out, because for some reason he could feel her soul calling to him.

Inuyasha readied himself to jump into the well when a familiar voice came to him.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo jumped into his arms like he was Kagome.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha growled.

"I thought you and Kagome were never going to come back... oh.. where's Kagome?" He asked getting off Inuyasha.

"She went back to her time for a little while."

"Inuyasha what's wrong with Kagome? She was acting weird last time she was here. She seemed... sad." Shippo inferred.

"It's none of your business runt."

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku came to him and started pulling on his haori. "Hurry." Sango pushed.

"What!" He struggled a little, but the two of them continued to pull him to the village.

When they got to the village and let go of Inuyasha, Inuyasha looked around at the boringness of the village.

"What the hell did you drag me here for?" He growled in annoyance.

"Kaede has some herbs she wants to give you for Kagome. She said it may help, but she isn't sure... by the way what is wrong with Kagome?" Sango asked concerned.

"I.. don't know." Inuyasha frowned and looked down. He made his way to Kaede's.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome hid her tears. She had to be brave for now. She walked down the streets towards the shrine. She had made a decision. She wouldn't tell Inuyasha... she couldn't. She would only tell Kaede to see if Kaede could help in anyway since the doctors could not.

She wouldn't tell her friends either she didn't want any of them to suffer and worry about her and she surely didn't favor being pitied. _'One month, huh? I wonder where I can hide."_ She tried to be sarcastic to cheer herself up, but no use. She was sad, but more than anything depressed.

She would also have to leave Inuyasha. She wouldn't let him suffer by watching her die again. She felt guilty to. She had told him to promise her he would live, but here she was dying...

"Kagome!" Kagome felt the familiar weight of a kitsune in her arms. She was shocked. She looked up and say the steps of the shrine. What was Shippo doing on the other side and how did he get there?

"Shippo?" Kagome questioned as she walked up the steps with him in her arms. "How did you get here?"

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha walked down the river stream with a frown. When Kaede handed him the herbs he set them down and told her he would get them later when Kagome got back.

When Kagome got back they were supposed to be heading back to Sesshomaru's since Rin's teaching weren't finished and they left earlier than they were supposed to- at least that's what Sesshomaru had said.

Inuyasha stopped as a scent crossed his nose. It was familiar, yet it wasn't. Something wasn't right about it. It was sad and depressed. (A/N: Okay now Kagome had obviously made it back to the feudal era. FYI- She told Kaede already.)

He looked over and saw Kagome leaning against a tree looking over at the stream.

When he was only a few feet from her he noticed her glance change. She smiled, yet he could still sense sorrow, even more now. Kagome looked over at him with a smile.

"Hey Inuyasha." She said a little over enthusiastically trying to cover her sadness.

"What happened at the hospital?" He sat down next to her.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just tired." She lied. _'Yeah tired and getting more tired by the second.'_ She thought.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What do you mean? I.. said I was fine."

"Don't lie to me."

"I... I'm not.. Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"You know the other night when I asked you to promise you would never die on me?"

"Yeah." He didn't like where this was going.

"Well... I just want you to know that I can't make that promise either."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just.." She wanted to jump into his arms and cry and confess, but stopped herself for his sake. "I'm human and you're a half demon. You'll out live me most likely..."

"Kagome." Inuyasha turned his head towards the sky. "That's impossible."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't I already tell you?"

"Tell me what?" She was getting cautious.

"I can't live without you." This statement made Kagome want to scream and the tears were about to become uncontrollable as she realized her dying would hurt him to. She couldn't help it, so she cried. She turned her head away from him and tried to muffle the sobs, but it was hard. She wasn't some kind of god that could just hold her feelings in forever.

Inuyasha was confused. What was going on? He had no idea. Why had his words hurt her so much?

"Kagome..." he reached his hand out and put it on her shoulder.

**This one is sort of a cliffy.**


	19. The Curse Of Doom

**_Please tell me if this is getting a little too dramatic for you guys. I can calm it down if you want, but remember this is a Romance/Drama fiction. Oh just so you all know the 'die in a month' thing is supposed to be leading up to the plot._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters assocaited with the series.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19****: The Curse Of Doom**

* * *

"Kagome..." Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder trying to get her attention.

It wasn't that Kagome couldn't bring herself to tell him, it was that she was trying not to bring herself to tell him. She wanted to so bad, because whenever he knew he could help with his comfort and care, but this time he would suffer as well and that was the last thing she wanted.

Now all she had to do was try and find a way to hold back the tears and tell her she was going somewhere for a while. She of course didn't know where she would go, anywhere was better than here, the place where Inuyasha could watch her die.

Kagome wanted to live. She was so young and dying now... She didn't know what. She was afraid to die and leave _them_ all behind. Her friends had lost so much already and now that Naraku was gone, losing more would be no fair. She couldn't help it though she had no idea what was going on with her body. She didn't know what the cause was and she didn't know what the cure was.

"Inuyasha... where would you rather be right now, instead of here?" She asked coming up with a way for him to go, so she could leave and die on her own.

She, of course, didn't want to die on her own, but it was for the good of her friends.

"Where would I rather be?" Inuyasha echoed the question. "What are you getting at?"

"I... just want to know is all."

"Truthfully..." Inuyasha leaned back against the tree and looked over past the stream and saw mountains, which were pretty far, but behind them was the setting sun. The sky blazed oranges and other colors. "I'm fine where I am now." He said.

"No, I mean where is the place you want to be most?"

"Here... with you." He finished with a blush. This warmed Kagome's heart, but it made things harder for her.

"Thank you, Inuyasha..." She said softly.

"Hmm? For what?"

"For everything. You are always there for me and you always risk your life for mine. I don't know what I'd do without you... but there's something I have to say."

"What?"

"I have to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"Ah.." Kagome never actually took that into perspective. "I can't say."

"What do you mean 'you can't say'?" Inuyasha raised an eye brow in suspicion. It was so hard for Kagome not to cry. She was growing slightly frustrated from his suspicion, yet it was unusually making her love him more, because... it meant... he cared. A tear drop fell.

Kagome could feel her heart crushing. She didn't want to leave him here all alone. He had suffered so much already.

"No.." She whispered. She wouldn't let him hurt. There had to be a way.

"Lets go."

"Where?"

"Back to Kaede's. We're going to Sesshomaru's in the morning and don't even think about going anywhere." He stood up and helped her to her feet, but as soon as his hand was released she fell hard on her bottom. She winced at the jolt, but it was nothing. She looked down at the ground depressed.

"You okay?" Inuyasha knelt in front of her. His face only inches from hers. He than saw it. Horror filled him. He could hear Kagome's slightly ragged breathing and depressed eyes. Why didn't she tell him?

Inuyasha ruffled grabbed her chinned and brought his eyes close to her looking into them, as if searching for something.

"He did this to you." Inuyasha growled in anger.

"Did what? Who?" Kagome questioned.

"Stop lying Kagome, you have the slits." He bit out. Kagome was surprised.

"What slits?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What slits?"

"The one's above your pupils." Inuyasha growled bringing his face closer to hers. His heart was pounding. He knew the terror of the slits.

"What are you.." Kagome than reached over into her bag and pulled out a hand held mirror and closely examined her eyes. She gasped. Sure enough there were two tiny slits right above her pupils in the brown of her eye color. "What do they mean?"

"Don't play dumb. You know what they mean. So that's what's wrong." He stood up anger clenching his soul. That bastard was doing this to her. It was a curse.

"You mean.. my life line..."

"Has been shortened." He finished.

"Do you know how?" She asked.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Inuyasha glared daggers into her eyes. She gasped. He never seemed so angry. Was he angry at her? Inuyasha could help, but be angry. _His _Kagome was going to die and he couldn't do anything. He was mad.. so mad. She didn't tell him.

"How?" She asked in a very hushed voice. Inuyasha heard the slight fear in her voice. She was afraid of his anger. HE froze. He was scaring her when he was supposed to be protecting her. He calmed down for her sake.

"Akahito. He must know you're alive. It's a curse. _They_ call it doom.

"They?"

"The demons from the hidden forest."

"What hidden forest?"

"It's a forest only a few demons know of. They are powerful and specialize in these curses. It's my guess that damn hate demon would reside there if he knows the curse."

"How does it work? The curse that is?"

"It's simple. First the daggers and the energy draining. Your life line is shortened to the point you only having a little while longer to live.."

"A month.." Kagome cut in.

"And than it's over." He said sadly. "Why didn't you tell me right away!"

"I didn't.."

"Didn't what! You didn't care!"

"NO!" Kagome cried. "I just didn't want to hurt you or the others."

"By running away and never coming back, dying somewhere alone. Leaving me alone and all of us to worry about where the hell you went. You'd never say good bye and we could never even chance finding a cure. Tell me Kagome... How smart would that possibly be?" He pulled her into his embrace. "Baka! Baka! Baka! You can't leave me again. We'll find away."

* * *

**_Hope you liked it as usual. I'll post the nest chapter as soon as I get around to it._**

**_Also I would like to know if any of you watch other anime's besides Inuyasha that you would recommend to me that are not already on my list?_**


	20. A Dog Demon's Energy

**I hope you guys are all enjoying it so far!**

**IMPORTANT: Just so you all know Akahito didn't _put_ the slits above Kagome's pupils. When he cast the curse on her the slits appeared.**

**Chapter 20: A Dog Demons Energy**

As Inuyasha held Kagome in a tight embrace she could feel her heart sinking. The more he cared, the more it hurt her, because it hurt him. All she really wanted was for him to be happy. He had suffered enough in his life and it was time for him to suffer _no_ more.

"Inuyasha." Kagome pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Where is the hidden forest?" She thought that finding the forest could mean finding a cure and she would try. There was no sense in just giving up, especially not at a time like this.

"The hidden forest?" Once he repeated it he immediately caught unto her plan. "I'll take you to it tomorrow. You need to rest." He stood up and this time when he helped her to her feet she stood and didn't fall. She was glad that it was only the beginning of the curse, or else her energy would be much less.

As the two walked in peace, no words were needed for them to understand how the other was feeling.

**The next morning**

Kagome felt extra tired and didn't want to move from her spot. She knew it was already late into the morning and they were supposed to already have left, but Inuyasha was waiting until she was ready. As much as she wanted to go she was just so tired.

So Kagome sat and thought. She thought about the day before when she found Shippo in her time. He explained he had fallen into the well after taking a quick glance in. He was frightened when he found out he wasn't in the feudal era anymore.

Shippo had seen Kagome and went to her. She told him it was her time and explained some things before jumping back through the well with him. When they were back in the feudal era Shippo handed her a jewel shard. She wondered where he had gotten it and he said he was wondering and stepped on it. Sure enough it was a real fragment.

Kagome continued to think about the event and pulled the shard from her pocket as she lie down and examined it. It looked real enough and she saw the glow, but she still wondered how it was so easy to find, yet no other demon had taken it, that is unless Shippo was the first to come across it, which meant it was recently put there.

Something about the shard made Kagome suspicious. She looked over and saw Inuyasha leaning against the wall staring into the fire with a foreign look in his eyes. Kaede was out doing her daily chores, like tending to her herds and crop, as well as helping the sick, injured, and elderly.

That brought Kagome to her next thought. Kaede had lived here her whole life and so had most of the other female villagers, yet they all did the same thing. They tended to crops, looked after their children, and cooked the meals. Would that be the fate Kagome would face if she were to stay in the feudal era?

She only had one other choice and that was to stay with her aunt and uncle and go to college. She could get a job there, but now that life seemed just as boring as the one the villagers lived. She didn't know what she would want to do with her life... that is if she lived longer than another month or so.

Once the jewel was complete there wasn't much of choice for Kagome. She didn't know what would happen though. She didn't know what Inuyasha would do with the jewel. The last thing she wanted was for him to become a full demon or human. She loved him the way he was, but she would stick by his side no matter what his choice, and not just because he was all she had, but because she loved him.

"Inuyasha?" She said softly. There was a slight weakness in her voice which surprised her. She didn't expect to be so weak already, she wondered how it would be by the end of the month.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and acknowledged the drowsiness in her voice. He stood up and made his way to her.

Once to her he leaned down at her side and she sat up.

"What?" His tone wasn't normal it was soft and concerned.

"What will happen if I stay here?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I stay in the feudal era will I end up like the other village women?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha didn't really understand what she was trying to get at and so he didn't know how to answer her. "Will I have to always take care of crops and just cook and clean?"

"Where the hell did this come from?"

"I'm just wondering." She frowned and looked down. From his lack of answer she could only assume the answer was yes. To her that life would be boring and she wanted excitement. She was glad that they still had to search for the jewel shards, or else she'd be so completely bored.

"Are you ready to leave yet?" Inuyasha ignored her question.

"How far is it?" She asked realizing she had never asked.

"It's three weeks away."

"Three weeks!" Kagome yelled in disbelief.

"We'll have to hurry. Now come on and get ready."

**Later**

They were already two weeks into their travels. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back as he hopped/ran through the lands in search of the hidden forest. They couldn't have taken Kirara, because Sango and Miroku went off somewhere with her. They had a demon to exterminate and Inuyasha and Kagome had no time to waist.

Kagome was very weak at this point. She needed more sleep in the mornings and she was barely able to walk. Her breathing was more ragged.

"Inuyasha..." She took in a deep breathe for energy to speak. "Can we... get... water." She closed her eyes. She was already so tired.

"Hold on." Inuyasha ran to the nearest stream he could find and let Kagome off. She immediately dropped with a thud. She didn't stand when she got off like she usually did, she fell right away. "Kagome?" Inuyasha knelt down. She was on the ground taking in deep breaths and trying to focus her energy.

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and brought her to the edge of the stream. He put her down and waited for her to get her drink.

Throughout their trip so far they talked little. It was better that way, because Kagome needed to spare her energy. Kagome had been getting really moody. It was another one of those side effects from the curse Inuyasha failed to mention. Kagome would yell at Inuyasha for no reason, but he ignored it knowing she really didn't mean most of what she said.

Inuyasha hated seeing Kagome in this condition. he felt helpless to help her. She was already at what seemed to be the final stages of the curse. She was supposed to have more energy, but it appeared that she was in the last week of the curse, which caused Inuyasha to worry. She could die any day. She was so weak.

Kagome leaned over and drank a hand for of water from the stream. She sighed. It felt good on her tired bones.

Inuyasha knelt down beside her and made sure she didn't fall into the stream as she drank. Within moments Kagome was leaning her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Sleep.." she mumbled and passed out.

"No, Kagome. No time for sleep." Inuyasha tried to shake her awake, but found she didn't. "Kagome?" He strained his ears to hear her faint heart beat. She was dying. "No, Kagome.. come on you have to wake up." He began to panic on the inside wondering what he should do. Than something came to him. A memory.

Inuyasha used a claw to slice his wrist and was careful not to hit and vital veins.

"Come on Kagome." He opened her mouth and stuck his bloody wrist to it. "You need to drink." He remembered that his blood has energy. She could survive off of it until they found a cure.

The blood dripped into Kagome's mouth slowly. It took only moments for her breathing to even slightly. She fluttered her eyes open and saw what was going on. She shrieked and jumped away, whipping her mouth.

Kagome could feel tears welling in wonder, frustration, and in worry.

"What... were you doing...?" She asked hesitantly. Inuyasha frowned not really knowing how he should explain it.

He covered his arm with his haori.

"You were dying. I had to give you energy." he said simply.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Inuyasha sighed. He knew she wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"My blood contains energy, because I'm part demon. When you drunk it you gained some of my energy."

"How would you know that?" She asked suspiciously.

"My mother died from the curse of doom." He began causing a sorrowful gasp from Kagome, not just because she was probably going to suffer the same fate, but because she had caused Inuyasha to have to bring up such painful memories. "After she died Myoga had come by and explained everything that happened. He said she was supposed to die sooner, but her energy was sustained enough for her to continue living for a while longer."

"But didn't your father die long before your mother did?" Kagome asked.

"I never said he was the one who gave her the blood. My uncle did it?"

"Uncle?" Kagome never knew Inuyasha had any other family members.

"He died, but when he was living he protected my mother. After all it was one of my fathers dying wishes... when she was found to be cursed he did all he could to sustain her life using his own energy. I walked in on him when he was giving her blood and asked what he was doing so he told me... he said that a dog demons blood hold an extreme supply of energy. So when a human blood is mixed in with in they gain a small amount of energy." Inuyasha finished. He wasn't looking at Kagome he was watching the fish in the stream. He heard wobbly footsteps approach him and turned to see Kagome coming closer. She knelt beside him and placed her hands on the ground for support.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She kissed him on the cheek, causing a blush from the both of them.

"Feh. We should get going." He said. She moved so Kagome could get on his back and he made sure she was secure before jumping/running off to continue there journey.

"So how much farther is it?" Kagome asked as she nuzzled her face into Inuyasha hair to get comfortable.

"Another week." He replied.

"Are we stopping for the night?"

"No, we're not stopping today. We lost to much time at the stream. Sleep of you want."

"I guess you weren't lying when you said dog demons have an extreme supply of energy. It seems that goes for hanyou's too."

"I rarely sleep Kagome, you know that." he said seriously. "Besides I'm used to it."

"When are we going to stop next?"

"Stop asking questions and save your god damned energy already."

"It's hard to break a habit."

"Just get some sleep. We'll stop in the morning for breakfast." He could here Kagome moan sadly.

Inuyasha watched as the sunset and he traveled in the complete darkness of the night. There was silence. The creatures weren't out as they usual were, which caused Inuyasha to grow suspicious. He could feel a presence following him, but he couldn't catch their scent because it was down wind.

He quickened his pace a little more. He wasn't in the mood to stop and battle, plus he didn't want Kagome to be stressed any more than she already was right now. There was no time to waist and no time to stop.

By the time they would make it to the hidden forest Kagome would have only a week longer to survive. He imagined she would be almost immobile. The thought caused Inuyasha's anger to rise and his sorrow as well. He felt completely helpless to save her. This wasn't something he could use his sword and slash to a million pieces it was a curse. A death curse cast be a hate demon.

If Akahito were to be killed than the curse would automatically be lifted. There was a problem with that. Inuyasha had no way to kill the bastard of a hate demon. He could only hope that demons in the hidden forest would know of another way to lift the curse.

Although there was another problem with this. Would any of the demons actually be willing to give Inuyasha a cure or tell him what one might be. Inuyasha could always threaten them, but most of the demons from the hidden forest didn't cower under a threat from a half demon. Truth be told not many demons _at all_ did. Of course Inuyasha knew he could destroy most of the demons in the hidden forest, but they wouldn't believe so to be true and would ignore his threats and warnings. They would challenge him to the point they would have to die or Inuyasha would, leaving them no time to plea for their lives and give Inuyasha the explanation he wanted.

**A few days later**

It was once again night fall and Kagome wasn't asleep she sat on Inuyasha's back tired and warn out. She wanted more sleep, but was concerned about Inuyasha. He hadn't had _any_ sleep over the past few days and he wasn't even eating and that was because he didn't waist anytime. He took enough time to hunt for Kagome's food and that was all. He took no time for himself.

He seemed more determined than ever. Inuyasha's lack of sleep wasn't the original plan. They were supposed to stop each night for rest. Kagome got her rest, but Inuyasha did not.

"Inuyasha please can we stop?" Kagome pleaded.

"Why you already ate your dinner?"

"Just please?" She begged. "You haven't slept at all over the past few days and you haven't eaten anything either. You need your rest and I don't care how much energy you have left."

"Kagome stop worrying about me and worry about yourself. We'll be there in a little while."

"A little while? Didn't you say a weak?"

"We haven't stopped as much as I planned." He replied. (A/N: Well of course not. He hasn't stopped to get any sleep.) "Just another minute." Kagome looked out past Inuyasha and all she saw were blank plains.

"Inuyasha there's nothing there."

"Sure there is Kagome. You think they call it the _hidden_ forest for some clever name?"

"So than were is it?" She asked sleepily.

"Just up ahead." He stopped abruptly and looked at the ground like he was searching for something. He knelt down and Kagome slid off his back. "Don't move." he ordered to her as he continued walked forward and searching the ground. At a point he knelt demon and traced the ground with his claw.

Than under his claw a blue small light glowed. He grinned having found his target. He scrapped the dirt aside and noticed the demons seal. (A/N: In this demons can make there own types of seals. I don't know if they can do it in on the show.)

Inuyasha ran his claw down the seal and felt it resist his presence, but Inuyasha overpowered the resistance and continued to slice it in half. Than it appeared.

"Inuyasha looked up and noticed a blue barrier. It dissipated and the forest appeared. The seal slowly began to reseal and the barrier began to once again form on the forest. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped into the forest before the barrier closer him out.

They had finally made it. He looked up and saw the glowing blue barrier overhead, while the rest of the forest was dark and quiet.

Too quiet. Inuyasha could tell he was being watched. Demons were examining their intruder and decided if he was a threat and is so what they should do to deal with him.

"Who dares to enter the hidden forest?" A stern voice asked from the shadows. Inuyasha placed Kagome demon. She sat up and he stood in front of her to protect her.

"My name is Inuyasha and I am need of answer." He replied with no fear.

"You are a half breed." A demon stepped out from the shadows with a smirk. He was green and appeared to be a lizard demon. He wore human looking armor and his eyes glowed an evil red.

"What of it?" Inuyasha growled.

"And you have the nerve to speak to me that way. You shall pay."

"No one will be paying until I get the answers I have come here for."

"Who is that?" a female voice asked. Another lizard demon stepped out beside the male one. She looked the same, just slightly more feminine. "Who is that human girl behind you?" She asked half amused. "I sense it.. that woman has been cursed with doom."

"Doom, you say?" The male lizard asked. The female one nodded and continued speaking.

"Is _she_ the reason you are her? You wish to know a cure to save the human wench?"

"Is that so." The male demon snickered. "You don't actually believe any demon in this forest would help a human?"

"Not willingly no." Inuyasha replied.

"You gamble a fight with me than?" The male demon began. "You will surely die fighting me." The demon charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. _'Good. Once I get rid of one demon one of the watching demons is bound to cower and give me the answer I am looking for.'_ Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha taking time to think though was a mistake. The demon was a lot faster than he would have assumed and prepared to bite Inuyasha head off. Inuyasha was prepared for the worst, but it never came.

Inuyasha heard a the whistle of a speeding object and opened his eyes just in time to see the lizard dissipate into nothing more than ash.

He turned and looking at Kagome as she was stanced with her bow. She had been the one to shoot an arrow and kill the demon.

Inuyasha turned back to the female demon when he heard her laugh.

"So she is a miko than? How interesting." The female lizard laughed. "The only way to save the woman is to kill the demon who cast the curse. Judging from her condition she will die soon enough I would hurry and kill the demon who cast this curse. That is - of course - if you know who did it?"

"A hate demon did it."

"A hate demon? Good luck, you'll need it." With that the lizard woman disappeared. Inuyasha was surprised she too didn't try and attack Inuyasha. Than his surprise turned to worry as he took in the female demons words. _'The only way to save the woman is to kill the demon who cast the curse.' _

"If that's the only way..." He turned to face Kagome in complete worry and fear. "No.." He had no way to kill Akahito... that meant he had no way to save Kagome. He wanted to break down and cry like a lost child, but stood brave and walked over to Kagome.

Over the past few days Kagome's breathing had steadily slowed and became more tattered. Inuyasha knelt directly in front her, staring at her face as if searching for an answer in her features. The next thing he knew Kagome was leaning against his chest for support breathing harder.

"Sorry..." She mumbled. "Just... so... weak."

"Kagome open your mouth." Inuyasha said. He needed to spare more time.

"No.."

"But.. Kagome you need more energy."

"Not if it takes your energy."

"Lets go. We have to find Akahito." Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal stile and left the hidden forest. To leave he didn't need to unseal anything. He could just exit the barrier.

Once he was about 100 feet away from the hidden forest he stopped. All that was to be seen for miles was empty lands and sand. Almost like a desert.

He placed Kagome on the ground. She was passed out again. Inuyasha knew she would be mad at him for giving her more of his blood, but she needed more energy. Losing a little more energy wasn't going to harm Inuyasha. He was fine.

He cut his wrist and dripped the blood into Kagome's mouth once more and once more her eyes fluttered opened and she jumped back in surprise.

**Well this is the longest chapter I've had in this fiction so far. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will get more interesting and the Inuyasha and Kagome fluff will also be soon. This fan fiction is 27 chapters for those who wanted to know.**


	21. Muffled Screams

**Well here's where the fiction gets interesting! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21: Muffled screams**

"Inuyasha! Stop doing that!" Kagome screamed in frustration. "You're loosing enough energy as it is. You don't need to be giving it away to save me."

"Lets go." He walked over to her and allowed her to climb onto his back and he was off. Hence another problem. He had no idea where to find Akahito still. Sniffing him out would be no use, because he'd probably be to far away.

Inuyasha growled in frustration. _'That bastard won't get away with this. I won't let Kagome suffer the same fate as my mother. I won't let her die!'_ Inuyasha thought angrily.

"Can we get something to drink, Inuyasha. I'm kind of thirsty again." Kagome asked. Inuyasha only nodded and waited until the came across a stream.

Kagome got off his back and crawled over to the water and sipped from it.

Inuyasha stood facing the woods they were now in. He sensed it again. Someone following them, but who. Inuyasha soon heard a twig snap and drew his sword.

"Kagome wait here." He said. She turned and nodded. Inuyasha made his way towards where the sound was coming from and suddenly felt a chill go down his spine. _"Kagome!_" His head yelled. He turned around and jumped back to the stream.

There Akahito stood holding Kagome the same way he had on their last encounter. He was squeezing her again and crushing her bones.

Inuyasha growled. Kagome was already suffering from lose of energy. She didn't need this as well.

"Let her go!" Inuyasha growled as he jumped forward ready to strike.

"No, no, no Inuyasha. If you strike me you strike the girl." Akahito smirked. Kagome whined as he continued to squeeze her. She was glad he wasn't squeezing her as hard as he was last time.

"Why are you hurting her anyway?" Inuyasha asked. "You have the jewel. Let her go and undo your damn curse."

"The girl was supposed to die, as were you. The fall should have killed you and how you survived is a mystery to me, but I never let my victims live on."

"Inu.. yasha.." Kagome mumbled pleadingly. She could feel consciousness slipping away and darkness taking over. She was sure that she would die, for Akahito was draining her already low supply of energy. If Inuyasha hadn't given her some of his own energy earlier she would have surely been dead by now.

"If you wish to see your wench ever again come to my castle. I will be waiting in the hidden forest." With that Akahito disappeared in thin air.

Inuyasha growled and wasted no time. He flung around and headed towards the hidden forest full speed. He knew Kagome was already dying by the second. A second wasted could be the end of his Kagome.

As soon as Inuyasha made it to the seal he ripped it full force and entered. Once he was in he immediately began to try and sniff out Akahito's hideout, or castle. It wouldn't be easy. The hidden forest was huge, bigger than any normal forest.

"Half breed, why have you returned." The female lizard demon stepped out in his way.

"Out of my way! I don't have time for this!" Inuyasha replied.

"Where is your woman? Has she already perished... or has this hate demon taken her captive."

"I said I don't have time for this!" Inuyasha jumped forward and tried to slash the lizard, but she dodged.

"He reside in the east if it is Akahito you are searching for." With that the lizard demon once again disappeared.

"East?" Inuyasha wondered out loud. Why the demon had once again helped him he had no idea, but since he had no information he decided to go by hers.

He headed east.

Minutes past and still no sigh of the castle. He could feel aggravation surfacing.

"Where the hell is that bastard?" Inuyasha yelled. As if on q he spotted a castle up ahead. The lower half was surrounded by trees, but the top was visible. Inuyasha smirked having found it. He jumped at a quicker speed and landed at the entrance to the castle. He slammed the door down and charged through the halls. He could smell Kagome close by.

Inuyasha turned the corner sharply, sliding a little and continued on his way. After a few more turns he was beginning to feel like he was in a maze and than he came to it. The spot where Kagome's scent was coming from. There was a large door. Inuyasha growled and charged slamming down the door like he had done the entrance.

Immediately his anger rose when he saw Kagome. She was unconscious and he clothing was torn slightly. She had scrapes and already bruises formed. She was hanging from the wall. Her body was in the shape of a cross. That wasn't all though. There was two little impish demons below Kagome whipping her unconscious body with vines, which was what had caused her torn clothing. The vines had thorns.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword for a moment and charged quickly slicing the two demons in half. He looked up at Kagome and was ready to rip her restraints when he was thrown back.

He growled again and jumped forward with all his might, breaking the barrier that surrounded her. He was surprised Akahito hadn't made an appearance yet.

Inuyasha found the restraints holding Kagome up were pretty strong so he decided that first off he had to give Kagome some more energy. So he again sliced his wrist and fed her his blood. As soon as her eyes opened he pulled away and covered his wrist with his haori.

"Kagome?" He questioned. She opened her eyes slowly and was met by two amber ones.

"Inuyasha.." She said slowly. "Run... trap.." she mumbled. Inuyasha of course knew this was a trap, but had no intentions of leaving Kagome.

"I'm staying. I'm going to kill that bastard and get you out of here. Everything is going to be okay Kagome. Once we're out of here and your safe again you can live life however you want." Inuyasha tried to offer comforting words as he honestly didn't know if either of them would make it out of there. "You won't have to live life like a village woman. You and me... we can go on adventures and we can gather the rest of the jewel. I won't become a full demon and you can use the jewel for whatever you want." Inuyasha smiled sadly. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's energy quickly fading. Of course it would. The curse was blocking it by now and she was dying quickly. This was what happened to his mother. The curse of doom found its ways to get past any cure and kill its victim, no matter how much time was stalled. "Kagome... Kagome..." Inuyasha shook her shoulders.

"I'm here... I'm listening... I'm sorry..." She mumbled as she looked into his sad eyes.

"Inuyasha you are a fool to use your own energy to try and save her. She likes any other human... worthless. She will die off eventually even if she were to live through this." His words reminded him of Sesshomaru's words.

"Kagome... isn't like other humans." Inuyasha bit out. "You will pay for harming a hair on her head!"

"Haven't you heard. I can't be defeated with strength."

"I know that already bastard, but that doesn't mean you don't feel pain." Inuyasha charged at the demon and missed.

"To slow." Akahito laughed. He sped at Inuyasha and slammed him in the stomach. Inuyasha coughed out blood as he went soaring through the air and than into the wall. "You are wasting your time half breed.

"I'm not just going to give up on Kagome!" Inuyasha stood up and charged again only to be once more plummeted into the wall. Akahito than repeatedly punched Inuyasha all over. With lack of sleep and food Inuyasha definitely wasn't fighting at his best.

Kagome watched, willing herself to stay awake. She began to whimper and let tears drop as she watched Inuyasha be hurt. _'It's all my fault... if I wasn't such a weak person he wouldn't need to risk his life to save me.'_ She cried lightly and than began trying to free herself. She gathered all of her energy and immediately felt pain when she pulled, but she continued to try and pull herself from the wall.

Inuyasha was continuously hit and hurt. His breathing now ragged, his soul weak. He realized Kikyo had lied only than. She betrayed him, tricked him. Akahito was no weak demon. Akahito was another Naraku, only he wasn't killed in the same manner.

Inuyasha charged at Akahito blindly and than stopped as he felt it. Kagome's pain, her struggle. He looked over at where she was and saw her struggling to free herself with tears spilling from her eyes.

"You aren't as smart as I thought!" Akahito smashed Inuyasha into the floor with a death defying blow. "You should never be distracted in battle. Now you have finally died."

Kagome listened to his words as complete fear and worry consumed her. Than she noticed Inuyasha move. He slowly stood up shakily and glared at Akahito.

"I won't die so easily." He growled. He sheathed Tetsusaiga seeing as it was only slowing him down. (A/N: The sad music begins to play. The kind that happens when there's a war. Things start going in slow motion and you can't hear the sounds of battle.) Inuyasha stands up and is once again thrown into the wall. Kagome muffled screams could be heard. (A/N: Okay so things are going in slow motion and you know how all the sounds are muffled when they do that in movies.)

Inuyasha was punched over and over and now covered in blood. He leaned against the wall with barely any energy to move. (A/N: Slow motion stuff stops.)

**Well I hope you liked it, as always. If you like this I would recommend 'My Hanyou Hero' and 'Adoration and Fidelity'**


	22. Only Love Can Save Thy Soul

**Romance/Drama... keep that in mind. Also this fan fiction has 26 or 27 chapters with an epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 22: Only Love Can Save Thy Soul**

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome screamed finally. The battle had been carrying on for about an hour now and Inuyasha was on the brink of death, Kagome was as well, but she was holding her pain in for Inuyasha's sake. She held in her pain, but she couldn't hold in the tears.

Inuyasha looked over at her sorrowful gaze.

"Kagome, let me fight. I must fight for you." He said bravely standing up again and glaring at Akahito.

"Hanyou, you are almost dead and I have barely broken a sweat. Give up and I will make your death quick."

"I'm night giving up you bastard. I will protect Kagome!" Inuyasha charged in for a final blow, but Akahito was once more the victor and his blow was deadly.

Inuyasha flung to the floor like a rag doll and could feel his life slowly slipping away. He knew that it was his turn to die. He could barely move and could no longer stand.

He moved his gaze from Akahito to the crying Kagome. She was looking at him and in her stare Inuyasha could see her pleading him to stay a live.

He smiled and in his own stare told her he was sorry, but he couldn't. He coughed and blood came from his mouth. (A/N: Kagome and Inuyasha's theme begins to play.)

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed with all her will and pulled to get free. The parts of the vines that held her to the wall glowed blue from miko power as they snapped and Kagome was freed.

She fell to her knees and crawled over towards Inuyasha slowly using all over her will.

"What the girl broke my restraints. No matter she will die soon enough." Akahito watched amused as Kagome made her way to Inuyasha.

Kagome was at Inuyasha's side by now and looked over at him as he looked up at her with his ever so beautiful amber eyes.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha looked straight at her. "I'm sorry I could save you..."

"Inuyasha... it's not your fault... please don't blame this on yourself."

"But I want... to thank you..." He began. "Thank you for teaching me to trust again Kagome... Thank you for teaching me love." He smiled at her and noticed more tears spring from her eyes.

"Don't leave me here Inuyasha... I love you so much..." She said softly.

"What's this?" Akahito began to worry as he felt himself decomposing.

"Kagome... I love you too.." Inuyasha leaned up slowly and kissed Kagome's lips softly. He could feel her wet tears against his face. (A/N: Inuyasha/Kagome theme still playing.)

"No...this can't be.." Akahito's eyes went wide as he body fully began to decompose. "What's going on? A hanyou and a human can't love one another..." He was in denial, but if they didn't love one another he wouldn't be dying.

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away from the kiss and Inuyasha saw only more tears in her eyes. He looked over and watched as Akahito began to die away. _'Of course... the only way to destroy hate is with love.'_ He thought remember Miroku's words. Thought the hate demon was dying that still didn't mean Inuyasha could live, but... Kagome could.

"Kagome here..." Inuyasha held out his bloody wrist to her. "Drink.."

"No.." She said. She used her weak hand to push Inuyasha's down. "If I can't live with you, at least let me die with you."

"Kagome.." Inuyasha brought his hand to her cheek. "You can live on.. and have a family..." The words were chocked out. A family was all Inuyasha really ever wanted. He wanted one with Kagome. "I've lived my life... now it's time for you to live your own."

"Inuyasha.. stop talking that way.. you know I'm to stubborn to live without you." She lied her head down on his chest and felt his arm wrap around her. "Anyway even if I did live I would never want a family with anyone... but you.."

These words saddened Inuyasha, but made him happy. So he could have had a family with Kagome and he was such a coward he never told her how he felt. Now look at what happened.

Suddenly Kagome's head shot up as she looked over where Akahito had disintegrated. She sensed, as well as saw the glow of the sacred jewel Akahito had stolen from her. It was the _whole_ thing though. So Akahito was the one who had the whole sacred jewel.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Look." Kagome pointed to the jewel.

"The jewel... It's whole!" He than felt Kagome move away from him. He watched her. She grabbed the jewel and was right back at his side.

"Here.." She handed him the jewel, but he nodded no.

"I already told you, you could keep it. Make whatever wish you want." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and bobbed her head in an agreeing manner.

"Alright Inuyasha." She said. She closed her eyes and held the jewel to her heart. Suddenly her hands glowed a pinkish color and than the pink surrounded Inuyasha and her.

Inuyasha watched in amazement as their surroundings suddenly changed from the dark castle to a beautiful meadow. Though it wasn't just any meadow. It was the meadow that contained the well and winter had slowly began to turn to spring by now. Even though it was night everything still looked beautiful and there was a full moon shinning light down.

The two were under the sacred tree. Soon the glowing stopped and Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She smiled glad to see his wounds were now healed and hers were as well.

She noticed Inuyasha smile back and she leapt into his arms crying after the jewel disappeared from being purified.

"It worked." She cried happily into his haori. Inuyasha embraced her in a warm, loving embrace.

"Why are we here?" He asked noticing the tree.

"Well it's nicer than the castle right?" Kagome smirked with joy.

"I don't know it brings up some bad memories. Like the first time I had to meet this noisy wench named Kagome." Inuyasha joked. Kagome glared.

"Wench?" She questioned with a smirk. Inuyasha blushed.

"I meant woman.." He said. "You heard wrong." He turned away from her. "We should get back to the others. We've been gone for weeks."

"Inuyasha.. I was thinking... they don't know about my family yet. Should we tell them?"

"Whatever you want."

"I'd rather wait a little while longer."

"Than wait." Inuyasha stood and helped Kagome to her feet. "After we see them we should head back to Sesshomaru's. If we wait much longer he'll be coming by with that annoying kid and drop her off until she learns."

"She's not that bad." Kagome laughed. She watched Inuyasha kneel in front of her signaling her to get on. "No, I'd rather walk. I haven't walked in a while. Oh and would you mind it if we went to Sesshomaru's tomorrow? I want to get a nice bath first."

"Whatever." Inuyasha stood tall.

"Sit."

THUMP

"What the hell was that for?"

"Well I just had to say it. It's been a while since I last sat you." Inuyasha stood up and glared at her.

"Why you..."

"We better hurry. Don't want the others to worry." Kagome got up and began to ran laughing, only to be tacked by a seemingly hyper Inuyasha.

"Your not getting off that easy." he growled playfully. Kagome blushed and with Inuyasha's sight it was visible in the night. He brought his lips down on hers and rolled over so she was on top.

Inuyasha let his hand slide under her shirt and up and back as he continued kissing her.

"There you two are. We were looking..." Sango was cut off when she saw how close the two were. They jumped apart blushing furiously.

"Did we interrupt something?" Miroku grinned. Sango elbowed him for his lecherous thoughts.

"Where have you two been? You didn't tell us you were going out to look for the sacred jewel." Sango said.

"Oh about that.." Kagome didn't know how to put it into words. "Sango do you want to go to the hot springs for a little while. I'll tell you about it there."

"Sure."

"Okay I just have to go get my things from Kaede's. Come on." Kagome said as she began to run to Kaede's house. Sango followed.

"So..." Miroku went to Inuyasha's side and elbowed him. "What happened with you and Kagome?"

"Nothing monk. Not that it's any of your business." Inuyasha said. Miroku seemed to frown at this.

"Well what happened than."

So Inuyasha began to explain the story about how Kagome was cursed and stuff.

**Meanwhile**

A little while later Sango and Kagome were in the springs. Kagome scrubbed herself hard, but Sango only lightly rinsed.

"Kagome, you're going to burn your skin like that." Sango warned.

"I'm trying not to. It's just the blood dried on me."

"Blood?" Sango questioned.

So Kagome began the story.

**Well... what'd you think?** **THIS FAN FICTION _ISN'T _ENDED YET!**


	23. My Wench

**I'm posting chapters 22-25 today. I guess I'm just feeling very nice today.**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 23: My Wench**

"So than Inuyasha was dying and you got to his side after breaking free of the restraints...? But how did Akahito die and how come you two look perfectly fine?" Sango questioned.

"Well after Akahito disintegrated he left behind the sacred jewel and not just half, he left the whole thing. So I made I wish that Inuyasha and I could live through this and return to the sacred tree where we first met. So after that the jewel purified and..."

"How did Akahito disintegrate?" Sango asked cocking an eyebrow. A blush swept across Kagome's face. "Didn't Miroku say something about there only being one way to kill a hate demon and that was with love?" Sango could feel herself being overjoyed with that thought. This could only mean Inuyasha and Kagome finally admit how they felt about each other.

"Well, I'm done here." Kagome tried changing the subject and stood up from the water.

"Not so fast." Sango pulled Kagome's arm. "Tell me how he died. Maybe I can use the same method next time I come across a hate demon."

**Meanwhile**

"Yes, I understand. So the jewel was purified, but like I asked before how did Akahito die?" Miroku questioned knowing very well the answer.

"Kagome purified the jewel with her wish." Inuyasha said for the tenth time trying to change the subject.

"But how did he die, Inuyasha?"

"Listen monk, in case you haven't noticed every time you ask that damn question I change the subject. I obviously don't want to talk about it and it's none of your business." Inuyasha growled.

"If you would have said that earlier I could have already been at the hot springs." Miroku said disappointedly. Inuyasha blinked a couple times in confusion.

"But the girls... wait a minute... you were going to spy on them, again! Haven't you learned your lesson yet you lecher?"

"Why Inuyasha." Miroku's voice became dramatic. "I am very offended by that comment. I only go there to keep look out and make sure they don't get hurt, but a wondering... fish..."

"What about a demon?"

"That's your job. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to make sure the girls stay safe." Miroku turned and started heading off towards the spring only to be pulled back by his collar as Inuyasha grasped it.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going any where near that spring. Every time you get caught I always end up getting sat."

"My faithful friend... why miss out on an opportunity to see Kagome full flesh. If you come you'll be able to see all you want."

"Unlike some _people_, I'm not a pervert." Inuyasha crossed his arms giving Miroku a glare. "Don't you get to see enough of Sango already?"

"Well..."

"Don't tell me she and you haven't... yet." Inuyasha gave Miroku a look of disbelief.

"It's better that we marry first any way." Miroku commented.

"Yeah right, monk. When you asked all those girls to bare your pups I never heard you ask them to marry you." Inuyasha turned away from the monk.

"So Inuyasha when do you plan on asking Kagome to marry you?" Miroku asked slighly. Inuyasha coughed as a blush formed on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about monk?" Inuyasha sneered. "Who mentioned anything about me asking Kagome mate?"

"Well I only figured since you two were the ones who defeated Akahito." Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "But maybe I was wrong and you'd rather find another woman. That would leave Kagome with... Koga." Inuyasha growled at this comment.

"What are you talking about! Kagome would never want that mangy wolf!"

"But if she can't have you, why wouldn't she want someone like you?"

"WHAT? Koga's nothing like me! I'll kill that wolf next time he comes by if he dares look at Kagome!"

"Why Inuyasha, I've never seen you seem so protective." Miroku smiled at how easy it was to make his friend rowdy. "Now if you don't mind I think I've wasted enough time with this conversation. I have something to attend to." He began heading off in the direction of the spring when the two girls appeared from the forest and watched him.

"And just where were you heading monk?" Sango asked angrily. Inuyasha stood and watched with his arms crossed. Of course Inuyasha had smelt them coming, which is why he didn't stop Miroku. He wanted to see the monk get pounded.

"I was.." Miroku smiled nervously and put his hand behind his head.

"Sit boy." Kagome said as she came closer to Inuyasha.

THUMP

Inuyasha went face first into the ground and growled.

"I didn't even do anything!"

"You..." Kagome knelt down in front of him. "Were going to let Miroku go and spy on us."

"I wasn't! I smelt you two coming so I decided to let him go and bump into you guys on the way back."

"Oh so than it was for trying to get Miroku in trouble." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha glared.

"I'm so sick of your damn sit commands for no god damn reason. Everyone else gets away with it... but, no not the hanyou!" Inuyasha bit out as the spell wore off and he stood up. He began to walk off.

"Where are... you going?" Kagome asked as she too stood up. She was surprised at his sudden outburst.

"Feh... out of your damn sitting range." He jumped off into the woods. Kagome shook her head disappointedly and turned back to the two who were no looking in her direction.

"Did you two eat yet? I could make you some RAMEN or something." She said making sure she said ramen extra loud so Inuyasha could hear.

"No thanks Kagome. We already ate before we came looking for you two." Sango said.

"Oh about that.. I'm sorry we didn't tell you before we left and worried you." Kagome apologized.

"No need for apologies." Miroku said. "We should go to see Kaede and Shippo. They're the ones who were really worried." Kagome nodded and followed behind Miroku and Sango in the dark of the night. She walked about ten feet behind them quietly. _'I hope Inuyasha comes back tonight.'_ Kagome thought, not really in the mood to worry about the reckless hanyou.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha jumped through the forest trying to get rid of his stream.

"Stupid wench!" He growled. Than felt him self smiling. "_My_ stupid wench." He slowed his pace down and decided now was a good time to head back after all her had heard Kagome mention the ramen.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome sat there next to the fire in front of Kaede's. Sango and Miroku were explaining where Inuyasha and Kagome had been to Kaede and Shippo, since Kagome didn't feel like telling the story again.

She sighed. She hated this. She was already beginning to worry about Inuyasha. She always worried when he just ran off.

"What a baka! He knows it worries me when he runs off like a... like a baka!"

"Hey wench! Who are you calling baka!" Inuyasha came from the woods and looked at her. He saw a flash of relief in her eyes.

"You." She said with a smirk.

"Oh really." With in moments Inuyasha was in front of Kagome. His face only inches away from hers. Kagome gasped at the sudden closeness.

Inuyasha brushed his cheek against Kagome as he brought his lips near her ear.

"So.." He began in a husky voice that scent chills down Kagome's spine. "I guess that means you're in love with a baka?"

"So... You're in love with a wench."

"My wench." He kissed her neck softly.

"Not yet, I'm not." She said.

"Not _yet?_" Inuyasha questioned with a grin. Kagome blushed.

"Hey you two come on in." Miroku called from the hut door. (A/N: Don't you just hate interruptions?)

"Coming!" Kagome stood up and ran to the hut. She was still embarrassed about her slip up.

Inuyasha stood up and followed behind her.

As soon as Kagome came in Shippo jumped on her and hugged her.

"Kagome!" Shippo hugged her in joy she was safe.

"Kagome ye should get some rest. It's been a long month for you." Kaede suggested. Kagome smiled warmly at her.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She walked over to her bag and rummaged through it and pulled out two cups of ramen. "Does any one besides Inuyasha want ramen?" Kagome turned and face them as they all nodded their heads no. "Okay, but if you want some just ask." She stood up and began cooking the ramen over the fire. As if cooked Kagome decided to start a conversation.

**Well that was a quick chapter. **


	24. Koga And Spring

**I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I understand the title is a givaway.**

**Chapter 24: Koga And Spring**

Kagome moved uneasily in her sleep as unpleasant dreams went through her mind. She whimpered quietly when her eyes shot open. She couldn't sleep.

Inuyasha watched her from the side of the hot as he leaned against the wall. He only had one eye open. Kaede, Kagome, and him were the only people in the hut, since Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were all at the hut they now lived in.

When Kagome sat up Inuyasha closed his eyes and pretended he was sleeping as he listen to her harbored breathing and slow, tired movements.

Kagome stood up and wiped her forehead from the sweat of her anxiety. She took a deep breath. She hated nightmares. She kept having them, but since they never had to do with the same thing, she knew they weren't some kind of sign from the future so she mainly just tried ignoring them.

One of the few times Kagome was freed from the nightmares was at Sesshomaru's castle, when she slept in Inuyasha's arms that one night. That was the worst of all the nightmares she had had.

Right now she wanted water. Her throat was dry. She slowly lifted the bamboo and straw door and stepped out into the cool night air. She looked up at the not so full moon. She took a deep breath of fresh air.

**Meanwhile**

As soon as Kagome had stood up Inuyasha became weary and wondered what she was doing.

When she walked outside Inuyasha became mad and confused. Mad because she just left without telling anyone and confused on why she was leaving.

He knew she was standing right out side the door since her scent stayed there. He stood up swiftly and quietly and peeked out the door.

He saw Kagome stretch her arms and begin to walk off.

"I'm so thirsty." She mumbled to herself. Inuyasha stepped out after she walked off and followed her in secret as she walked through the woods. He wanted to scold her about how dangerous it was for her to come out here at this time.

He also went into thought for a moment why she didn't stop at the stream right in front of Kaede's and just kept going.

He continued following her realizing her root was familiar. She was headed to the well? Now he was really confused.

Kagome came to the clearing where the well was and walked over to it. She leaned her back against it in thought. _'I miss them so much. I miss going back and being happy that I could finally see them after weeks or days and I could relax..."_ Kagome sighed at the thought.

There was no more relaxing.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked up at the sound of a familiar voice, but it wasn't Inuyasha's it was Koga's. (A/N: I bet you didn't see that coming.)

"Koga?" Kagome asked and stood up brushing the dirt from her sleeping clothes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was passing by and I came across your scent. So I came by to check it out. It's late for you to be here alone."

"I'm fine Koga, really I am." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha watched from the trees and growled as he watched Koga get closer.

"Kagome there's something I have to ask you." Koga took her hands in his own.

Inuyasha could feel his anger rising, but decided to stay put for now.

"What... is it?" Kagome asked looking at his expression of slightly worry.

"You see it's spring..."

As soon as Koga mentioned it Inuyasha knew what Koga was going to ask.

"And spring is mating season. Kagome will you mate me and bare my young?" Koga finished and Kagome blushed furiously.

"Um..." Kagome was at a loss of words although she knew what she wanted to say, she was afraid of breaking the wolfs heart and slightly afraid of what he would try and do. "I can't."

Inuyasha sighed in relief from his spot and decided he had had enough of Koga near Kagome. He jumped out from behind the trees and with a newly gained speed jumped in front of Kagome growling at Koga as he pushed Kagome back with the one hand.

"What the hell are you doing here mutt face?" Koga asked. He was slightly hurt from Kagome's turn down.

"What do you think you're doing near Kagome. Stay away from her." Inuyasha bit out.

"I _came_ to asked Kagome if she would mate for the spring, but I guess she doesn't think clearly at night." He looked at Kagome who was beside/behind Inuyasha.

She frowned when she realized Koga was feeling hurt. She hated hurting people, especially people that cared about her.

"She thinks perfectly fine at night." Inuyasha said. "She knows what she wants and it's not you."

"Really dog breath?" Koga crossed his arms. "Don't get your hopes up. If Kagome didn't want me she wouldn't let me be so affectionate towards her."

"Kagome's that way with _everyone_."

"I don't see _anyone_ else being affectionate to her." Koga said gruffly.

"Koga, I think it's better if you go." Kagome said as she stepped up right beside Inuyasha. She knew she didn't like Koga the way Koga thought she did. She loved Inuyasha and only Inuyasha, but she would feel guilty telling Koga that. It would hurt him more then turning him down did.

"Kagome, I can bare you strong offspring." Koga said trying to get her to mate.

"Koga, I don't like you in that way." Kagome said with a frown.

"What? But I thought..."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said cutting him off. "It's just I never thought of you that way. You're more of a friend."

"Told ya." Inuyasha crossed his arms and smirked.

"Sit boy."

THUMP

"Kagome, I will be waiting for you when you have thought this through more clearly."

"I have thought it through Koga." Kagome began to get angry that he wouldn't just go. She didn't want him and that was all there was to it. "I don't love you Koga. Just go. If you want we can still be friends?"

"Yeah, whatever." Koga waved as he ran off. "I better not find that the mutt face touched my Kagome!" Were his final words.

"She's not yours!" Inuyasha yelled from the ground, but Koga was already gone. Kagome knelt down next to Inuyasha and Inuyasha sat up. "Why the hell did you sit me!"

"Because you were being mean when I was trying to let him down without hurting him so much. Koga's my friends Inuyasha."

"Feh, some friend. You're lucky I got here."

"What are you talking about?"

"The scent of his arousal was sickening. If I didn't show off he could have taken you whether you liked it or not."

"He wouldn't!"

"He would!" Inuyasha brought his face directly in front of her and gave her a daring stare. "He's a demon whether you like it or not. Demons aren't like humans. They do whatever they can to get their way. He doesn't care what you want. He only acts that way so he can get you. He reads you like a book. Demons that. He knows you're nice and likes that nice stuff so he's nice to you. The only way he'd stay away is if you were already mated."

"Inuyasha... why aren't you nice to me?" Kagome asked catching something.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well you said that he knows I'm nice and like nice stuff, so he's nice to me, but you're not nice to me and you know I like it."

"I'm not a demon wench. I act however I want and if you don't like it than you don't."

"I'm glad." She smiled. Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "I'm glad that you don't try and impress me and that you act like yourself around me."

"Whatever." Inuyasha turned his face away from hers feeling a blush coming on. Then he was a little more surprised because he could feel Kagome wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. She rested her head against his chest for a second and than pulled away and stood up.

"Remember earlier." She was referring to earlier that night.

"Yeah."

"Well since we never finished lets start from scratch. Sit." She laughed.

THUMP

"HEY!" Inuyasha jumped up angrily. He noticed she had already began to run and realized what she was doing. He grinned at her playfulness this late into the night.

He chased her and it didn't take long for him to catch her he grab her and fell to the ground making sure he was on the bottom so she didn't get hurt. She laughed.

His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and he hands were on his chest.

The sun was now peaking over the horizon and the sky was changing from dark to colorful.

Inuyasha noticed she was still giggling and decided the best way to stop her. He leaned up and captured her lips in his own and her laughing immediately stopped as she went along with the kiss.

Soon the kill went from small to loving and passionate. Kagome pulled away for air and rubbed her nose on his nose and cheek and lightly kissed his lips. Than he made sure to kiss her again with ever more passion.

When the kiss was finished Kagome leaned her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. His hands stayed wrapped around her.

"We should get back to the Kaede's." Kagome said.

"No, lets stay for a while. It's not like she cares where we are."

**Well I hope you liked it. Another one coming right up!**


	25. Nothing Hurts More Than Losing Him

**I made this chapter long for you guys and for those who read my 'An Unbreakable Love' fan fiction, which is most of you, I just updated chapters 36-40 for it.**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 25: Nothing Hurts More Than Losing _Him_**

Inuyasha sat there with Kagome lying on his chest for a while. It was soon after that he heard her breathing become labored, which inferred she was sleeping.

Inuyasha took his hand and stroked through Kagome's soft midnight hair. He sighed. He felt peaceful. He had never felt so... happy. There was no more Naraku, people were actually beginning to except him a little better, he had Kagome, he may even end up having a family if he was lucky enough.

He smiled, yet there was still sadness there. Kikyo. Oh yes he hadn't forgotten about her. He frowned. What would he tell her? She wouldn't be happy with the thought of Inuyasha not going to hell with her, especially when she believed Inuyasha's life belonged to her.

How was Inuyasha supposed to come in contact with Kikyo any way? He didn't know where she was and he wasn't going to waist time away from Kagome and the others to go and search for her.

He had come to realize that things were better when he was away from Kikyo. Whenever he was near her someone would get hurt, and that usually ended up being Kagome.

Now that he thought back and recalled the time when he was going to choose Kikyo over Kagome he began to grow angry. Kagome hadn't deserved any of that. Inuyasha was angry at himself because he was the cause of Kagome's pain.

He caused pain to the one person he truly loved. The one person he would ever allow to sleep in his arms the way she was and he enjoyed her there... with him.

Yes as long as he was with her there was nothing in the world that could destroy his happiness. He would be forever happy if he could eternally had her... Kagome.

Inuyasha leaned his head down and kissed the top of Kagome's head. A light breeze blew since it was only the beginning of spring it was still slightly cold. The girl above him shivered slightly and he sat up moving her off of him.

She opened her eyes and sat up next to him. _"I guess I fell asleep."_ Kagome thought rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Inuyasha? Should we go back and make breakfast?" Kagome asked. He was looking over at the sunrise. He turned to her.

"You go I have something I have to take care of." Inuyasha said. He stood up and helped pull Kagome to her feet.

"But..." Kagome began.

"I'll be back later. Just go." Inuyasha jumped off leaving a lightly confused, hurt Kagome.

"He better not think he's going to get away that easily." Kagome said to herself. She began walking forward after where she had seen Inuyasha go. She was to late and he was to fast. He was gone from sight, but not gone from mind.

Kagome sighed in defeat and than looked towards the Inuyasha forest, where Inuyasha had gone.

She saw a little glowing in the sky and began to feel her heart drop. She moved closer to test her theory and realized it was what she had expected... one of Kikyo's soul collectors.

Kagome looked at the forest in thought.

**Flashback**

"Kagome, I don't... really know what to say..."

"I understand.."

"No, you don't. Kikyo... she is a part of my past now. I only want to bring her peace in death. I won't follow her. Not when you need me." Inuyasha finished. Kagome's heart swelled with hidden joy.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She dig her head deeper into his haori, took in his comforting smell and aura, and fell into a deep slumber once more.

**End Flashback**

Had he meant what he said? Kagome's worry rose. He had confessed his love to her, but did that mean he stopped loving Kikyo? Did he ever love Kikyo? Kagome didn't know the answers to these questions, but she so desperately wanted them answered.

She took a deep breath and decided that she was going to find out the truth, no matter how much it hurt. There were something's she just needed to know and this was one of them.

She walked quietly through the forest, heading in the direction of where the soul collector was.

When a weary feeling came over her she began to walk faster. Suddenly she felt the presence of someone following her. Her breathing became labored in fear as she had only just remembered that she forgot her bow and arrow, as well as any other sort of protection. _"I can't believe I could be so stupid. I should have just gone back to the village and made breakfast like Inuyasha told me to."_ Kagome frowned in thought, but decided she had already made it this far, why not go the extra length?

After a seemingly long walk Kagome made it to the clearing she had been searching for. She took her spot behind a tree and watched Inuyasha and Kikyo.

They weren't talking. They were merely standing there, as if they were having a staring contest.

Kagome watched with slight interest and worry. She could only hope Inuyasha didn't smell her.

"Where is Akahito, the hate demon? Have you yet to defeat him?" Kikyo asked. "And the girl has she passed on?"

"Akahito is dead." Inuyasha said, obviously surprising Kagome.

"How?" Was all that came out of her mouth. "Was it you and Kagome, or someone else?"

"It was..." His hesitation was answer enough for Kikyo.

"So you have fallen for her than and do you still plan on returning to hell with me?"

"Kikyo... I can't."

"I can't is not a good enough answer Inuyasha." Kikyo turned her back to him and stared at a tree, which her soul collectors circled. "Long, long ago - Inuyasha - there was a war."

"A war?"

"It was not one of books and history. Only few have heard of it, because it evolves the hate demons." Kikyo continued to looked towards the tree as she told her story. "There were once many which inhabited these lands, they originated from the hate of demons and people combined. The goal of these treacherous demons was to cause hate in the world. They killed the loved ones of lovers and tried to stop all love, they were undefeatable and it wasn't to any one single person, rather demons knowledge how to destroy these demons. They could not be beat... however one day a single hate demon made a single mistake. He had underestimated the power of love. Foolish indeed he was. He had searched for power, it was his goal in life." Kikyo closed her mouth to catch her breath.

"What does this have to do with.." Inuyasha was cut off as Kikyo continued.

"When he came across a girl who had power, a girl who had the sacred jewel of four souls..."

"The sacred jewel?"

"This was only a short time after Midoriko's passing." Kikyo answered his confusion. (Midoriko is the creator of the sacred jewel.) "There was however a boy, in which the girl was in love with. The boy had indeed loved her as well and protected her as much as he could. Though he was only human he was strong. When the hate demon took the jewel and tried to kill the girl in the process the boy ended up saving her. When the hate demon found out she was alive he placed a curse on her, the curse know as doom."

As Kagome listened in she was extremely surprised that the story was very familiar to how things happened with her and Inuyasha.

"The boy had known of the curse and its causes and took immediate action in trying to rescue her. So he went to the hate demons hide out and so on..." Kikyo turned back to Inuyasha and looked at him. "You should know the rest considering you experienced it."

"What are you talking about? How would you know?"

"It was a replay of hundreds of years in the past. Over it repeated and once more the story is legend. It only shows you and Kagome are meant to be. She is the girl who over came time and you are the boy which was over came." Kikyo almost smiled. "After I heard of this new hate demon Akahito I had searched for a way to defeat him before he was a threat to me, so I went to a wise man and he only had six simple words to offer... only love can save thy soul. I was confused and searched long I came across in ancient scroll titled defeating a hate demon. When I opened it and read I was surprised. The only words the scroll possessed were the same in which the wise man bestowed upon me... only love can save thy soul. After I short time I realized the answer in the riddle, so I used you and Kagome as my ginny pigs."

"WHAT? How dare you!" Inuyasha growled. "So than I was right. It was all your fault? You wanted Kagome and me dead!"

"Inuyasha is I would have thought Akahito was to win would I have let you battle him? Would I have let someone else claim the life which is mine. I will be the one to kill you Inuyasha, no one else."

"You won't kill crap you clay pot!" Inuyasha bit out, of course he surprised Kagome, Kikyo, the fans.. you know everyone. "How dare you do something like that? You could have gotten Kagome killed. She was about to die from that damn curse and you... you just let it happen!"

"It's obvious that you care about that girl Inuyasha." Kikyo stated clearly and a bit sadly. "But have you forgotten about me?" The question was a surprise to Inuyasha and he didn't know how to answer it.

"Kikyo... I haven't forgotten you." Inuyasha said sadly and looked down. "I just don't care about you the way I once did. I care about Kagome."

"Inuyasha... is it the girl you love or me?"

"I already..." before he could finish Kikyo placed her cold hand on his cheek. "You.." was Inuyasha's slow hesitant reply. (A/N: It's not what you think.)

Kagome's heart immediately fell as she looked on. She couldn't help, but tear. She turn so suddenly she almost snapped her neck and began to run away.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha blinked. He could smell her tears. She had been watching, but why was she crying? What had Inuyasha said. He didn't remember. He simply remembered seeing Kikyo's hand go to touch his cheek and than he blacked out, only to awaken to the smell of Kagome crying. What had happen? What had he said? "You!" He jumped away from Kikyo and glared. "What did you do to me!"

"She was butting in, so I took control of your mind and got rid of her."

"Why you... How dare you mess with people's minds." The smell of tears was still thick in the air and overwhelming Inuyasha's senses. There was nothing a demon liked more than to make a suffering human suffer more, that is besides making every human suffer.

Inuyasha turned from Kikyo and jumped towards the scent. Thunder roared as rain began to flood from the sky.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome ran across the now muddy ground at her highest speed crying and tearing through thorn bushes and thick grasses. She bled from slashes all over that the thorns created.

She didn't care. She had lost the only thing that she loved so completely... Inuyasha.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed as she tripped over a rock and fell onto the muddy ground. She lay there crying as rain poured down.

She didn't move. Her ankle was twisted, but it didn't matter. The pain in her heart hurt more than the pain in her ankle... more than the pain of a thousand slashes of swords... more than the pain of falling into the pit of hell. If she could she would shed a thousand more tears and she was planning on it.

As she lie there - in the rain - she began getting a weary filling - as if someone was coming, actually it was more like something... something that would be a threat to her.

But she still didn't heed. What was the use? Her life was ruined anyway. She _had_ lost _everything_.

Soon there was a sound of large foot steps and a growling.

"Fresh meat." The demon said looking down upon Kagome.

**Well what do you think? I hope you liked it. Oh and sorry about the cliffy.**


	26. I Want To Be With You Forever

**I know my updates are taking longer than usual.**

**Chapter 26: I Want To Be With You Forever**

Last time: "Fresh meat." The demon said looking down upon Kagome.

Kagome thought for a moment if she should turn around and watch her death or just close her eyes and wait for the sweat release of the heart aching pain.

So much lost and nothing to be gained. So much pain in the pouring rain. She could feel it and she had never felt it before. Her life slowly fading into blackness. Even when she had fallen from the cliff she didn't feel this way. Was it because she was with Inuyasha and was happy dying in his arms, knowing he cared. Was it because her soul wasn't consumed in the pain of yet another loss.

Trust...

She had trust and faith in Inuyasha, but she had seen him say he loved Kikyo after he had said he loved her... Kagome. She was torn between trusting her eyes and trusting her heart.

Kagome came to a realization than and there. Inuyasha was her life force. Without him there was no point in going on, he soul weakened, her hurt ached.

What did it matter anymore. She couldn't protect herself from this demons, so since her death was soon to come she just swept the thoughts away and turned over to meet her demolisher.

The demon was a fierce beast. It had sharp, long, jagged teeth and claws. He was brown and looked like a giant wolf.

Kagome's heart race as she suddenly feared what the demon could do to her... what he would do! His eyes were glowing red and his mouth dripped saliva.

She stood up weakly and noticed the demons eyes following her. Only than she comprehended the pain in her ankle. Though it didn't hurt bad enough to be broke so she ignored it.

She slowly began to step back.

"You're alive. I'm glad. Meat is better when it's still kicking." The beast growled. Kagome took another hesitant step back, but stopped. There was no point in running.

The beast lunged at her and grabbed her in his jaws. he slung her, sending her soaring through the air and than crashing to the ground, with bloody gashes from the fangs of the beast.

The demon stepped on Kagome's legs as she lie on the ground in pain. She winced at the ache.

"You don't even try to fight. How pathetic. Killing you is no fun is you don't thrive to survive, but it will do for now."

As the demon was about to take a final swipe Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the pain which never came. (A/N: What a surprise.) Of course she had never expected it to come. She was always saved somehow.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha move with a speed quicker than usual. He swiped the demon left and right, killing it. It disintegrated.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and walked towards the wet and bloody girl. His Kagome was safe and that was all that mattered.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome looked at him, hurt etched in her eyes. He flinched. The look which haunted her eyes... he had never seen her look so sad and hurt. She looked like a lonely, lost child. She didn't move as fear consumed her.

Inuyasha slowly stepped back in thought. He looked over Kagome. She was covered in blood and sorrow. A memory flashed through his mind, a memory of the first time he had seen Kagome smile. She was happy than and was never hurt... heck she did know what it meant to be pained, but looking over at the girl before him... she was different. She was hurt and filled with pain and loss.

Inuyasha's heart almost stopped. He had caused Kagome all this pain. It was _all_ his fault. Every time she was ever hurt... he was the cause. He was always the cause of her tears and pain and yelling and anger and... horror.

What was he supposed to do now? He didn't want Kagome to hurt anymore, no matter how much it hurt him.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha stepped forward and knelt in front of her. He stared into her eyes and felt hurt that he smelt fear coming from her. He extended his hand only to see her subconsciously flinch back. "Kagome I want you to go back to your own time and stay there. Don't ever come back here."

That was it. That did it. Kagome's soul died. Her last amount of hope was stolen by ten small words... 'I want you to go back to your own time'.

She didn't move. More tears began spilling from her eyes and she pulled her knees up to her chest and cried.

Inuyasha felt heart broken. He hated seeing her crying. Why was it that every time he tried to help her he only hurt her?

The rain began to wash away the blood on Kagome and she wasn't that badly hurt at all. She had been through a lot worse after all.

"Don't cry... please." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome pleadingly. Than he thought about the rain. He picked up Kagome and began to run. He reached a hidden cavern and entered. "Here." he put Kagome down and draped his haori top over her.

"What... are we doing here?" She asked trying to clear her tears.

"You'll catch a cold out in the rain." He said simply lighting a fire and reveling some familiar things to Kagome. The cave was large and in the corner was Kagome's old backpack that she had lost when they first encountered Akahito. Beside the fire was her sleeping bag.

"Why is my stuff here?" She asked.

"I come here on human nights when you guys aren't around. Last time I came here I found your bag still on the floor of the forest so I took it along since it had ramen."

"Why didn't you just take me to my time... you want me to leave right?"

"Stop being an idiot Kagome. If I did want you to leave I _would_ have brought you to your own time."

"If you don't want me to leave than.."

"Because! I'm sick of always hurting you. You don't get hurt in your time. You're better off there."

"What happened with Kikyo?"

"Kikyo took control of my mind Kagome. I didn't say whatever I said that hurt you." Although that sounded weird Kagome understood. Kagome got up and walked over to the fire to warm her self up a little more. Inuyasha took a seat next to her.

"So... who do you love?" Kagome asked and looked over at Inuyasha as he gazed into the fire intently.

"Shut up." he quickly grabbed her chin and pressed his lips against hers passionately.

Kagome got the meaning and melted into the kiss. She was a little surprised that a mere kiss could heal her shattered soul.

Inuyasha didn't stop right away. He licked her bottom lips, asking for entrance which she was sure to grant. Their tongues danced and the feeling overpowering both of their bodies was greater than any fireworks could cause. Love. Complete and utter love is what they felt for one another.

Inuyasha pushed his body up against Kagome's, causing her to fall on her back. She lied there with Inuyasha continuously kissing her.

He began to trail kisses down to her neck. He nipped at it a few times and lightly kissed it. She moaned lightly. The sound was music to Inuyasha's ears.

"Kagome." Inuyasha managed between kisses as he moved his lips back to hers. After another long kiss he pulled away and looked into her eyes. "How long do you want to be with me?"

"I want to be with you... forever."

"Forever? Are you sure?" He only got a nod, before he continued his kissing charade.

In a heap a passion Inuyasha through his haori off Kagome, along with her own shirt.

Kagome arched her back into the kisses, wanting, no needing more.

**Later**

As they came to there climax once more Inuyasha leaned over on Kagome and bit into her collar bone. He licked away the blood and collapsed beside his lover. (A/N: Sorry I skipped the lemon guys. If you want one you will have to ask.)

Kagome and Inuyasha were covered in sweat. Now it was late into the night and the two had been at it all night.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome's nude form up against him and could feel her fast heart beat against his chest. He leaned his head on her head. After kissing her on the forehead he sighed in content.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around him and could feel sleeping overwhelming her tired aching form.

"I love you to wench, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he too slept.

**I never planned for them to mate yet, but the story is ending soon.**


End file.
